Time X To X Play
by EliseXLoveXWar
Summary: Because I died while gaming, my life is now a god damn video game. Now, it would be pretty awesome if there was a save button, but there's not! If I end up dying it's a definite 'game over' for me! There is also the fact I'm a god damn girl! Not only do I start from level 0, I have to endure puberty as a girl. My life officially sucks. Male Oc to Female Oc. Oc POV
1. Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

I blinked a few times, trying to get used to the fact I was surrounded by darkness. I crossed my arms, trying to figure out how I got here. The last thing I remember...Oh yeah, I was playing on my PSP while my friend was driving. Shit, that guy...I keep telling him not to get distracted while driving!

"That guy...if I'm dead, I'm going to haunt him until he's good and dead!" I growled really hoping my PSP was safe.

You can't blame a guy for worrying about his possessions more than anything else. Video games are my life, you don't know what it's like to be me and not have some type of gaming device in my hands! I jumped when a hologram screen appeared in front of me. Holy crap, you don't know how much that freaked me out! Something bright popping up out of nowhere when it's dark as hell would scare anyone!

"The hell?" I slowly moved towards it to read what's written. "Hello, Gamer-san! This is your big break, for you have won a once in a zillion chance at playing the ultimate game." I said a grin slowly forming on my face.

The ultimate game...now that sounds interesting as hell! I was giving the option to play or not, but I was warned there was a big risk involved if I do say 'yes'. _Let me think...to play or not to play, that is the question...Of course I choose play!_ I thought pressing yes. I received a list of warnings after pressing yes.

"Let's see...Please read through the rules very carefully before making your decision again? Damn, this is becoming annoying as hell." I muttered flipping down to through rules.

It was very simple and not all that difficult to understand. Once I press 'yes' I would be given an identity in the game, there is no going back either. I can access the menu at any time except in battles. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about my life before this. Most quests are optional, but there required tests as well. There is no save points and if I die then it's game over.

"It's not that bad." I said pressing yes.

The screen disappeared for a second before reappearing. I felt as if I was going to die just from reading my basic profile. There is no way I'm going to accept this...Why the hell...do I have to become a girl?! I glared at the screen, a frown on my face.

**Name: Scarlett (No Surname)**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Crimson Red**

**Eye Color: Grey**

**Race: Human**

**Title: None**

**Level: 0**

**Experience points needed to reach next level: 50**

**HP: 20**

**NP: 10**

**Unallocated skill points: 20**

**Strength: 2**

**Constitution: 3**

**Defense: 1**

**Dexterity: 6**

**Intelligence: 4**

**Charisma: 0**

**Luck: 10**

**Skill List**

**Specialization – The Gamer (This allows the player to interact with the world as if it was a game)**

**(Unknown Skill) – Requires Level 100. Must know identity of biological father.**

**(Unknown Skill) – Requires Level 100. Must know identity of biological mother.**

**(Please note that skills can be gained while playing. To level up said skills you must repeatedly use said skills or complete certain actions.)**

"Why...Fate is too cruel!" I cried seeing such pathetic stats and why must I be a girl?!

X-X-X-X

I stared at the words 'Game Start' on a floating screen in front of my face. I blinked a few times and I now realize how freaking cold I was! Holy crap, why the hell is my mother carrying me around in the middle of the night?! I looked up at the face of a sad woman with grey eyes. She seemed to realize I woke up and she pulled me closer to her.

"I'm so sorry...Scarlett...Please...forgive me one day. I can't...I can't let him take you as well. No matter what, Mama and Papa will always love you."

So this is my biological mother, wow, she's pretty young. She kissed me on the forehead placing me down on the doorstep of an orphanage. I was given a raggedy looking doll in the shape of a lion. I stared at it for a few seconds taking in the many sewn parts, this thing must be old if it's like that.

"Congratulations! You learned Examine! With this skill, you'll be able to learn the details of any items you are observing! Some items have effects that can only be learned by using a high level Examine! Keep up the good work!"

Talk about a weird message. I muttered a close in baby talk and it disappeared. I felt something hit my nose and I realized the woman was crying, her tears hitting me. I used Examine on her and I saw a question mark for her name and level. Damn it...why is it crying women are my weakness? I reached up to grab her hair, is it me or is her hair purple?

"What's wrong, are you trying to comfort me? Don't worry so much, my dear. I love you no matter what." The woman placed an envelope on my chest. "I'm sorry."

I watched as she knocked on the door and waited until she heard someone come down. After that she quickly disappeared, how the hell did she do that?! The door opened and an old woman was standing there. She took one look at me before pulling me into her arms muttering comforting words to me even though I didn't need it.

"Poor dear..." The old woman looked around for my mother, but didn't see her. "Well, get you inside, dear."

I was brought inside and into what was obviously a nursery. There were three cribs, but they were all empty. I guess I was the only baby left behind. The old woman left me in the room after taking the letter. I spent the next hour using Examine on anything I could see. I leveled it up three times and I was left completely bored after I was finished. I should have used it on the old woman when I had a chance to figure out who she was...if I could anyways. I spent the rest of my time figuring out the menu. There were the usual things, inventory, system, my profile, skills, mailbox, and party. There were the odd ones like the character box which sorted people into different categories based on my personal opinion on them (Allies, Enemies, Friends, Important People, Unimportant People, and Unknown). A shop allows me to spend points or money to purchase things like new skills or weapons. Map was an odd one since it only showed what I know and let me tell you that is very little at the moment.

X-X-X-X

"Alicia! What did I tell you about holding Scarlett? You're supposed to support her head, young lass!" Obaa-san, the old woman, scolded the older girl.

"Sorry, Obaa-san!" Alicia said nervously.

"Here, give me Scarlett." Obaa-san said holding out her hands.

I ignored the two as I used Examine on everything in sight. Damn is this boring, for the last week I've done nothing but use said skill and trying to figure out what I should with the extra 20 points I had. I was carried around by Obaa-san and the older children who saw me tried to pull at my cheeks or get me to laugh. Not once since I came here have I laughed. I cried when I needed something, but other than that I was silent.

"Why is Scarlett so quiet?" Alicia asked looking over Obaa-san's shoulder.

"She's not a fussy baby, some children are like that so don't worry too much about it." Obaa-san said waving off Alicia's concern.

I grudgingly drank from the damn baby bottle. I really hate this baby body, I can't do crap. Speaking of crap, I officially hate being a baby. It is damn embarrassing being changed and I'm still a freaking girl! When I leave this place, I'm investing my time in getting boy's clothing. I'm a man, for god's sake! I was taken outside for some fresh air and I used Examine on anything I could see. I already knew the names of all the children at the orphanage and I didn't deem them very important in life so all of them went into the Unimportant category in the character box. Alicia was placed under friends because I like her and it's fun making her panic. Obaa-san would definably be in the Important category since she didn't downgrade me to the silly baby talk and I liked her no nonsense personality. She's stern, but not overly so.

"Alicia doesn't understand you at all, does she?" I nodded my head, clutching the silly lion toy to my chest. "You sure love that toy, don't you? Well, my little Scarlett, I'm sure you love it. After all, it's from your mother." Obaa-san said with a chuckle.

Hell no, I'm only keeping it around because the brats at the orphanage may take it from me and hide it or destroy it. This might be an important item in the future, if I ever meet my mother, I can use this to identify myself as her daughter...that is if I ever meet her again. I'm sure I will, if not I can always try to find out who she was.

"Such a curious little one aren't you?" Obaa-san asked patting my fluffy red head.

I absolutely love how my hair is short and fluffy, it makes me look like a boy and more than once did the people coming in to adopt children thought I was a boy. To avoid getting adopted, I always made a fuss when those people touched me by crying loudly and trying to claw and bite said people. Hey, it's not my fault! It's part of my quest called To Go or Not To Go! I have to avoid 'going' until I'm five. Until then, I'm not failing the first quest I received. I wonder what would happen when I turn five though...I'm very curious about that.

X-X-X-X

A year and a half later, I spent time using Examine and my new skill Puppy Dog Eyes to get what I want. I learned a lot more about where I live, an island called Eternal Spring. That would explain why the trees are always in full bloom and why there is no winter or fall. It gets hot, but not enough to be considered summer. The island is pretty big, but there are only four villages and one large port town. I live in the village on the northern side of the island called Cerasus, which means cherry tree. It makes sense since cherry trees are the only trees grown on this side of the island. At the moment, I'm trying to complete a quest...a very odd one.

"Here." I placed the fish in front of the animal I found recently. It reminded me of a tiger and a dog, which was weird as hell. From what I gathered it's an animal called tigerwolf and it's currently level 4. It's not exactly big, about the same size as a housecat. "Bye." I said before walking away.

It was a very simple quest, I just had to feed the odd animal for a week and today was the last day I had to complete it. I always snuck out bits of food from breakfast before going to the forest to feed it. I returned to the orphanage afterwards only to find out another hopeful married couple would be coming in today. I swiftly went to the kitchen, stole some food for lunch, then walked right out the orphanage. Obaa-san didn't stop me, she knew my dislike of being adopted and it made it much easier for the other children to have a better chance at getting adopted. Thanks to my unique colorings, people really wanted to adopt me. It made the other children jealous and the only good thing is that they helped me avoid being adopted. I returned to the forest and I found myself shadowed by the little tigerwolf.

"So boring." I sat down at the base of a tree deep within the forest. "Menu." I said and the world froze.

I halfheartedly flipped through the quests before accepting the reward. I received a level up notice and I closed it before going to my profile. I stared at the picture currently up. I'm a bit happy I look a bit like a boy, but not that much. I think if my hair was shorter I could pass as a boy, but Obaa-san furiously refuses to allow me to cut my hair on my own after my disastrous first attempt.

"Close." I said and the world resumed.

I noticed three things when using menu, one the world stops completely. Two, I can walk around and such during that time. Three, even if I walk away from where I opened the menu, I would end up back there after saying close. It wasn't that bad though, it was useful if I wanted to explore and not waste time. The bad thing is that the range is limited to where I've been. I'm unable to go any further if I haven't been there before. That's where the skill Scan comes into use. It's pretty useful since it scans the area around me adding it to my map. I often used it while exploring the forest to increase my current range and find out about the many things quickly. It's not much different compared to Examine, but Examined can only be used on a single person/object while Scan takes in the things around me, but in a limited range. Scan only gives me the name and level while Examine gives me more information. Scan also has more uses since I can use it to quickly figure out what is around me.

"...Scan." A red pulse went off of me scanning a four yard radius around. I gained the information of the bugs, plants, and trees. The one that stood out was the fact the tigerwolf was nearby. "Come here, are you still hungry?" I asked pulling the sandwiches out of my inventory.

The tigerwolf approached me slowly and it was right in front of me, sniffing the sandwich I was offering to it. It bit into the sandwich then proceeded to spit it out. I watched as it stuck its tongue out as if it couldn't feel its tongue anymore. I pulled the meat out and I offered that to it instead. It took one bite of it, after giving it a long stare, then proceeded to eat the rest as if it was a staved dog. I pulled the rest of the meat out of my sandwiches and gave it to the little guy until it was full.

"Now that I think about it..." I had my sandwich hanging out of my mouth and I picked up the tigerwolf. "Are you a boy or girl?" I questioned looking at it.

I found it was a boy and he is a friendly little guy. He proceeded to lick my face as if I was his best friend, gross, I got animal drool on me. I spent the afternoon exploring the forest, finding all sorts of bugs. I also found some edible berries I put into my inventory. They weren't poisonous, Examine was high enough level to do something like that. The tigerwolf followed me the entire time, sometimes eating the offered berries. I get the feeling the two of us are going to be very good friends.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1 Ends

I'm not too sure if I can do a guy turned girl POV. I'm a girl myself so if I ever turned into a guy then I'd be pretty accepting of it. I wouldn't really care, but I'm sure some guys would really hate being a girl. Well, girls go through a lot of stuff compared to guys. If my life was a video game though...damn that would be awesome. At the very least you'd have some idea what to do instead of twiddling your thumbs and waiting for it to happen. Well, until next time dearies! Bye-bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

"You have mail!"

"Menu." I opened the mailbox, looking at my newly received mail. "Congratulations, player-san. You have officially completed To Go or Not To Go. As such, you receive 100 experience points along with the special skill Re-Equip and Customize. Re-Equip, what is this a Fairy Tail manga?" I questioned opening my skills.

"Level up! You've reached Level 8! HP up 10! NP up 5! You gained 10 points!"

"Whatever...I'll deal with that afterwards...Let's see now. Re-Equip, it is as skill that allows you to change clothing and weapons within seconds as long as you set those items. That's...useful. Customize is a skill that allows the player to put together outfits and weapons to make Re-Equipping faster. Now that's helpful..."

I tested Customize out and I found it was very useful. Normally one shirt or one pants takes up a box in my inventory so if I use Customize, I'm basically make it into one outfit and it takes up one space unlike before. I quickly created three outfits and I now have much more space than before, sweet.

"Now if only I can do something about my gender..." I muttered messing with my hair.

"Scarlett! What are you doing?" Alicia asked appearing behind me.

"Waah!" I fell off the bed, landing on my face. Damn it...how the hell does Alicia manage to sneak up on me?! "That hurts...!" I grumbled sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked helping me up.

"Fine...What is it?" I asked rubbing at my nose.

"Today is the harvest festival, don't you remember?" Alicia asked digging through my clothing.

"Oh yeah..." I said remembering the date.

"Here you go! Put this on." Alicia said holding up a blue dress with a green ribbon.

"No way." I said giving her a blank look.

"Come on, Obaa-san said that everyone has to dress up, including you." Alicia ruffled my hair, a grin on her face. "Come on, you little tomboy."

"Whatever..."

There are several festivals held throughout the year, the harvest festival is held during the month of September. While there is no fall, certain plants only grow during this time of year. I absolutely adore this time of year because everything we pick is cooked and the village has a huge feast! There is also a competition to decide the best ingredient and anyone can enter. It didn't matter if the ingredient is grown in a field or picked from the mountain. It's categorized into four groups (children, teens, adults, and no age). The no age category is one that anyone can enter while still participating in their age group, everyone enters both just to see who has the best. Everyone in the village participates along with tourists because it's fun competing against one another.

"There, you're so cute." Alicia said ruffling my hair.

"I look like a stupid doll." I said tugging the stupid ribbons out my hair.

"Stop your complaints. Fine, no ribbons." Alicia said putting them away.

"Thank you! Okay, I'm going to go then!" I said rushing out the room before she decides to do more damage to me.

"Ah, Scarlett! Remember to find something to enter into the competition!" Alicia shouted behind me.

"Got it!" I shouted back.

I ran past many adults preparing for the festival and I grinned when kids my age waved at me. I returned the wave before running into the forest, other children scattered in the forest with an older figure with them. Many children weren't allowed to wander the forest on their own so their parent or older sibling supervised them. I ran past them and I went deeper and deeper into the forest until no one was nearby. I slowed down and I stuck two fingers into my mouth. _Whistle._ I thought using said skill. Whistle was a useful skill since I used it to call my tigerwolf friend whenever I know I'm alone. I could use said skill not only to call him, but to gain the attention of anyone I needed.

"Blake!" I shouted as the tigerwolf approached me.

I gave that name to the tigerwolf because it suited him. While he has stripes like a tiger, his fur was grey with pure black stripes. Blake gave me a low pitch growl, licking my cheek. Tigerwolves are normally vicious beasts and we're lucky there aren't many on the island. They are mostly left alone, but will be hunted if it were to harm people. Blake was smart and knew not to appear before any people except me. He knows my scent and sound so he won't respond to just any whistle.

"Come on boy, it's the harvest festival. Do you want to get some lunar berries with me?" I asked patting his head.

Blake licked my cheek before taking the lead. He's certainly grown from the pipsqueak cub, but he's not an adult yet. I moved to walk beside him, my hand on his neck. The tigerwolf is the same size as I am and will double in size once reaching adulthood. I might be small as a kid, but damn is he a big animal.

"What's wrong, Blake?" I asked seeing as he stopped.

Blake stopped to look around before offering me a ride on his back. It wasn't unusual for Blake to offer me a ride on his back, he often did it when I got tired or he wanted to cheer me up. I wasn't tired, but I still climbed onto his back. I clutched the fur around his neck to steady myself before the tigerwolf took off. I began laughing as he jumped up a cliff with ease before rushing through the forest at full speed. Man, I'll never get tired of this! It was like riding a horse, but three times more awesome!

"Come on, Blake! Let's speed up!" I shouted over the window.

Blake released a roar before increasing his speed. I took note of the group ahead and Blake didn't slow down as we whizzed past them. I made eye contact with one of the men before Blake sped up even more. Blake didn't stop until we reached our destination, by then my hair was a mess and my heart felt as if it was beating out of my chest.

"That was...awesome!" I cheered falling off Blake's back.

Blake released a sound, which was similar to a chuckle. The tigerwolf moved to stand beside my fallen body and proceeded to lick my face. I snorted and I pushed his face away from mine. I stood up after a good minute of resting and the two of us were off to get the batch of lunar berries I plan on entering in the competition. Now, lunar berries are a type of small fruit that grow sweeter the more it is exposed to moonlight during the flower stage. The lunar tree is a type of tree that needs a natural environment to grow and a place where it can get a lot of moonlight. It was only during this time of year you can pick lunar berries and it just so happen that Blake and I know the best lunar tree that produces the sweetest of fruits.

"Here we are!" I said staring up at the large lunar tree.

It was similar to a cherry tree, but instead of pink flowers, the flowers were pure white. I pulled out a basket from my inventory and Blake helped me get to the tallest branch. I used Scan to pick out only the highest level of lunar berries. The fruit resembled blueberries, but white and larger. The largest the lunar berries can grow is three inches. The larger it is, the sweeter it is. I filled the first basket with the highest-level lunar berries before putting it into my inventory. I summoned another basket and I filled that with somewhat high-leveled lunar berries. As I was picking, I noticed something very odd.

"Blake." The tigerwolf looked at me upon hearing his name. "Does this look gold to you?" I asked showing him the golden lunar fruit.

Blake shrugged not understanding the word gold. Oh yeah, he's color blind. _Examine._ I thought taking in the details of this odd golden colored lunar fruit. Wow, that's just...wow. Talk about super rare item alert.

Golden Lunar Berry

Level 100

This rare lunar fruit can only be grown once every ten years. If you plant the seed of this fruit, the lunar tree will bear golden lunar berries once a year.

"Quest Alert!"

"Open."

Quest: Go for the Gold!

Find the perfect location to plant the rare golden lunar berry seed! Search for a high place so it may get a lot of moonlight, a place with good soil, and a place where animals cannot get to it easily.

No time limit

Reward

300 experience points

Skill: Farmer

1000 Jenny

"Cool, I get money for this one. Okay, Blake! I'm done!" I returned my second basket to my inventory, the golden lunar berry in a separate box. I jumped down, landing on the tigerwolf. "Time to go back." I said patting his head.

Blake gave me a halfhearted glare before getting up. Blake dropped me off at the location he picked me up and I gave him a chicken as thanks. Don't ask why I have a chicken, I just do okay. Blake obviously liked my gift and licked my face before taking the chicken from me and leaving. I rubbed at my face and I pulled out the two baskets from my inventory to carry it back. I really hate it when people question how things appear out of nowhere around me. I walked back to the village to enter my first basket of lunar berries.

"Excuse me, I'd like to enter these." I said placing the basket on the table.

"Oh, Scarlett-chan, it's been a while. You're entering lunar berries? My, you're such a hardworking young girl! People rarely pick them because they're so hard to find and pick out the best fruit!"

"I like them a lot, I'll just enter the no age competition."

"You sure?" I nodded. "Okay then. Run along now, dear!"

"Thank you."

I gave the middle aged woman a bow before carrying the second basket back to the orphanage. Obaa-san was surprised I actually brought back lunar berries, but didn't ask how I got them. I received a pat on the head for a job well done. I guess it's not too bad being a kid...I do get praised easily.

"Obaa-san will make her special lunar berry pie as a reward." Obaa-san said picking up the basket.

"I'm going to go help out until they announce the results." I said before running away.

"Be careful, Scarlett! Don't pick fights again!" Obaa-san called out almost causing me to trip.

"That was one time, you old hag!" I shouted annoyed how she brought that up again.

I ran around the village, helping where I can. They were mostly small jobs like getting things for the adults or running to find someone to pass along a message. While most of the prep work was done the day before, there still is a lot of work to do during the festival, finishing the stage, moving chairs and tables, getting firewood, cooking, judging ingredients brought in, and supervising kids. I was more than happy when it was the end of the competition.

"Okay everyone, are you ready to hear the results of today's competition?!" The crowd erupted in a loud cheer. "Okay, so let's begin with the children's competition. Third place goes to little Billy Rider with a beautiful salmon! Second place goes to Ryan for some delicious homegrown tomatoes! First place goes to Gloria Fairwood for her sweet and juicy grapes!"

I was practically bouncing on my heels as the winners of each category was announced and walked onto the stage to receive their ribbon and prize. Alicia, noticing my excitement, raised a brow, but didn't say anything. Finally, it was the no age category!

"We got a big surprise this year so I hope you're prepared. Third place goes to Edger Fairwood for his fresh milk, which I may add will be used in our stew." Everyone cheered at that. Fairwood's cows produce the best milk on the entire island. It's super expensive and the only time any of us from the orphanage could get some would be today. "Second place prize goes to Joey Jackson for his golden wheat flour. Now, first place goes to a very special little lady. Something rarely entered because of how hard it is to find the best of the best."

"Please let me win...!"

"Now this little lady is well known around here for her cute appearance and fiery personality. She entered with lunar berries, the best we've ever had! First place goes to five year old Scarlett!"

The crowd cheered, but was mostly confused how I managed to enter something like lunar berries. I usually enter the no age category because it would be unfair if I entered the child's competition. I walked onto the stage and the judges praised me and patted my head. I received the grand prize of 100,000 Jenny, which I gave to Obaa-san. I didn't need the money that badly and the ribbon was more than enough for me right now.

"How did you get lunar berries that could have won the no age competition?" Alicia asked giving me a suspicious look.

"My secrets are my secrets." I looked away as she continued to stare me down. "I'm awesome and you know it." I said with a grin.

"Now, now, no need to fight. How Scarlett got the lunar berries is her secret, it's not up to use to scold her for doing such a good job. Ho-ho-ho! With this, we can buy new clothing for the other children!" Obaa-san said looking more than pleased.

"Obaa-san, the lunar berry pie?" I asked tugging at her sleeve.

"Yes, yes, I saved a big slice for our little winner." Obaa-san said patting my head.

There is no way I'm mentioning how I found the lunar berries even if the adults constantly asked me throughout the feast. Obaa-san was quick to defend me saying they were just sore losers and that they shouldn't try to weasel an easy win out of a child. Man, Obaa-san is one cool old lady. I'm not saying I want to be a cool old lady in the future, but I guess it makes my life as a girl a bit more bearable.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2 Ends

If you're wondering why I skip so much of Scarlett's life, it's because she (he?) doesn't do much except explore and play with Blake. Blake is obviously the tigerwolf from chapter 1 and is a very good friend of Scarlett's. The girl (boy?) in question doesn't just see the world as a game, but a type of reality with game like features. Ugh...I'm not even sure how to address Scarlett at this point. Scarlett will definably be seen as a tomboy, as for romance...would it count as a straight pair or a BL if I pair her (him) with one of the male characters? I'm not too sure I even want romance...but I kind of do just for laughs. Well, whatever, thank you for taking your time and reading this my dears, until next time~! Bye-bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

"I'm dying of boredom, Blake, boredom!" I shouted dramatically.

Blake only shook his head before curling into a ball to sleep. I got annoyed at him and I stood up, jumping onto his back. Man, it's already been eight years since I started this game and I'm still not used to that fact. Sure, I gained a ton of useful skills and stuff, but most days I spend exploring, increasing my stats, finding new skills, or doing things for money. I was actually wishing a main quest would appear soon so I can be cured of my boredom. Blake suddenly stood up, his attention elsewhere. Something's wrong...My gamer senses are tingling...in a bad way too.

"Eagle Eyes." I said focusing in the same direction as Blake.

Eagle Eyes was an ability I earned during a quest last year after helping an eagle with a broken wing. I might have gotten pecked at a good dozen times, but it was worth it. My vision would enhance and I can see much further. My eyes color would change to gold when I use said ability so I only used it when I'm in the forest and very much alone.

"Shit...Blake, you see what I see?" I asked as he stood up.

Blake growled as a response. Neither of us likes this fact, not one bit. There's a wild tigerwolf and it was running wild. Obaa-san warned us to stay away from the forest, now I know why. The adults probably sent in professionals and they were hunting said tigerwolf. Let us just say it is not too pleased with this development if the falling trees were any indication. Blake stood up and I clutched at the fur around his neck.

"You have a quest! Quest: Beast Hunt! Do you accept?"

"I accept. I can't let it run wild and risk Blake's life. They'll hunt Blake as well if they think he's the tigerwolf running wild."

"Quest accepted! You must hunt down the tigerwolf running rampant! By accepting, you can protect the life of your companion Blake! If you fail this quest, Blake's life may be in danger! Time limit is sunset!"

"Blake, let's go."

Blake growled as a response. I covered my ears before he released a ferocious roar, loud enough for the other tigerwolf to hear him. Tigerwolves are very territorial and will kill any tigerwolves that enter its territory unless it's mating season, even then the tigerwolf doesn't take kindly to intruders. Blake didn't hesitate one second before he jumped off the cliff to get to the forest below. Once we landed safely, the tigerwolf took off in the direction of the intruder.

"Extreme Speed!" I shouted pressing myself closer to Blake's back.

Blake's speed tripled and my friend easily weaved his way through the trees. Blake gave me a warning growl and I didn't hesitate to jump off. I rolled on the ground for a few seconds, surprising the three men hunting the intruding tigerwolf. They were obviously surprised to see me, but I ignored them to get a close look on Blake's fight. Blake growled at the other tigerwolf, it returned said growl. The two circled one another for a few minutes, waiting for the other to make his move. The other tigerwolf was injured, but not overly so.

"Examine." The other tigerwolf is level 25 with only half health. Blake can win this, he's a level 30 with full health. "Blake, don't hesitate!" I shouted surprising the men.

"Little girl keep quiet! Don't you know how dangerous it is to get in the middle of a tigerwolf territory fight?!"

"Then go ahead and run!" I gave the men a nasty glare, I quickly jumped into the trees out of their reach. "I'm staying here because I'm the one who raised Blake. He's my friend, so go already!"

They didn't run, but I didn't see where they went...it was like they disappeared. I shook my head focusing on Blake's fight. I cheered my tigerwolf on, shouting at him to show no mercy. I was damn proud of him when he managed to beat the other tigerwolf...but he was seriously injured. I jumped out of the trees and I ran to Blake's side.

"First Aid." I muttered pressing my hand to his side.

I kept using the skill until I ran out of NP. By the time I ran out, Blake wasn't in the red. I hugged the tigerwolf around the neck, burying my face in its fur. He stinks of blood and he's still bleeding...but he won...he won his first territory fight.

"Little girl, get away from that beast!"

"..." I calmly looked at the men ready to kill Blake. "I'm not moving. You should be thankful towards Blake. He killed the other tigerwolf. He's good and knows not to harm people."

"That's a wild tigerwolf! Get away from it!"

"I said no."

"...What do we do? We can't just attack it. We might hit the girl!"

"Just...Are you from Cerasus?" I nodded. "Then you know you're not supposed to be out here."

"I always play in the forest. Just leave Blake alone, he's been with me for years and he hasn't hurt anyone."

"How do you know that thing is good?"

"...Because I'm the one who raised him! Blake is my friend, my family, if you try to kill him..." I gave the men the nastiest glare possible, I even used Eagle Eyes to make my gaze appear scarier. "...I'll kill you!"

"...Fine, but if he hurts anyone we'll hunt him down!"

"What are you doing? That's a tigerwolf!"

"You forget they're also endangered. If this tigerwolf doesn't harm people then we have no reason to bother it...besides...that girl..."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Keep quiet." Why the hell are they talking as if I can't hear them? "The boss said to leave it be."

"But...Why?"

"Little girl, what's your name?"

"Scarlett." I gave the obvious leader of this trio a calculating look. "...What about you, old man?"

"Old-I'm not old, brat! My name is Frederick. Gray, Tori, go on ahead."

"Boss are you sure that's okay?"

"It's fine." The old man-er-Frederick waited until the two were out of sight and out of range. "You have potential to become a Hunter. How old are you?"

"I'm eight...what's a...Hunter?"

"You don't know what a Hunter is?" I shook my head. "A Hunter is basically someone of incredible skill that hunts something, I'm a Contract Hunter. I was took the job of hunting that tigerwolf to give my apprentices some experience against wild animals. When you reach the age requirement, take the Hunter Exam."

"Why?"

"To see such potential go to waste would be quite sad."

"...I'll consider it."

"Don't consider it, say yes!"

"I'll consider it..."

"Feh! I know you'll be a Hunter even if you say that. Don't do anything reckless, brat!"

"Go die in a ditch."

"Cheeky little...!"

I stuck my tongue out at the old man as he walked away, lugging the dead tigerwolf over his shoulder. I waited until he wasn't around and I double checked using Scan. After the coast was clear, I pulled out some foods to regain my NP. I continuously ate and healed until Blake didn't have a scratch on him.

"There, let's go back now." I said standing up.

I got really dizzy and I almost fell over if Blake didn't catch me. He helped me onto his back and I lay there as he slowly walked back to Cerasus. I'm glad they didn't try to kill Blake, he's my best friend...he understands me so well and I didn't want to lose him. If he dies...I think I'll actually cry, man or not.

"Congratulations! You have completed Quest: Beast Hunt! 500 experience points gained! Level up! You are now level 21! HP up 30! NP up 10! You have unlocked a main quest! Main Quest: Become A Hunter! You must become a Hunter at age 13!"

X-X-X-X

I rubbed at my cheek after Alicia slapped me. Obaa-san was shaking her head at both our behavior. After finding out about Hunters, I did a lot of research on them and I decided to become one. Being a Hunter is a dangerous job and quite frankly even without the main quest, I would have loved to be one. Living the civilian life a second time, well, it'd be boring as hell. I don't think I'd mind dying again, I just want to live an exciting life. As soon as I'm ready, I'll apply for the Hunter Exam. I told Obaa-san and Alicia, let's just say the older girl wasn't too pleased with me.

"Y-You little fool! Don't know how dangerous being a Hunter can be?! Alicia asked grabbing my shoulders.

"I know, that's why I want to become one. I want to know...what it's like to live a thrilling life. Being a Hunter can give me that thrill." I said with a smile.

"You're...You're suicidal! That's it, get out!" Alicia pushed me out the door. "Come back when you decide you don't want to be a Hunter!" Alicia shouted slamming the door.

"Geez, no need to kick me out like that..." I muttered jumping down the steps.

I returned to the forest and Blake didn't seem all that bothered I called him as the sun began setting. I got onto his back and he brought me to his cave to sleep for the night. I began thinking about Hunters. I'm sure I've heard that phrase somewhere in my past life, but where? I stopped thinking about it when Blake flicked me in the face with his tail, the ass. Blake released a laugh and I smacked his head lightly.

"Don't be a jerk." I said before burying myself deeper into his fur.

X-X-X-X

"What do you think I should do, Blake? Alicia got really angry at me and said I can't return. Should we just run away?" I asked chewing on some cooked yams.

Blake didn't say anything, he just continued to nap. I rolled my eyes before putting the rest in my inventory. I'm not too sure how it works, but once food is in my inventory it doesn't go bad. If I put hot food in then it'll still be hot the next time I take it out, even if it was a week later. _Menu. Profile._ I thought as my profile appeared in front of my face.

**Name: Scarlett (No Surname)**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Crimson Red**

**Eye Color: Grey**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Promising Hunter**

**Level: 21**

**Experience points needed to reach next level: 671**

**HP: 300**

**NP: 250**

**Unallocated skill points: 8**

**Strength: 48**

**Constitution: 67**

**Defense: 56**

**Dexterity: 86**

**Intelligence: 124**

**Charisma: 60**

**Luck: 34**

**Skill List**

**Specialization – The Gamer**

**(Unknown Skill) – Requires Level 100. Must know identity of biological father.**

**(Unknown Skill) – Requires Level 100. Must know identity of biological mother.**

**Examine – Level 67**

**Puppy Eyes – Level 24**

**Scan – Level 47**

**Clean – Level 10**

**High Jump – Level 28**

**Silent Step – Level 34**

**Hide – Level 25**

**First Aid – Level 26**

**Sewing – Level 20**

**Forage – Level 45**

**Re-Equip**

**Customize**

**Farmer – Level 5**

**Fishing – Level 6**

**Hunting – Level 14**

**Extreme Speed – Level 56**

**Smooth Talker – Level 17**

**Trade - 12**

**Eagle Eyes – Level 9**

**Cooking – Level 12**

I moved the unallocated points to my luck before moving to my inventory. I keep things like food, clothing, and the occasional toy. I even keep my lion toy in there, it was something very precious to me. I closed everything before I moved to lie on Blake. _I wonder if I can mimic moves from my games...I really would like to learn Lightning Blade or Raging Ice Fang. Now that I think about it, I should probably learn to fight...Should I become a swordsman or something else? I can pull an Erza by using Re-Equip to change my clothes to suit whatever battlefield I'm on. _I thought pulling out a notebook.

"Let's see...I should focus on two or three things at once before moving onto other classes...Sniper and Archer are basically the similar and long range...I'll take Archer because it's quieter. Swordsman sounds good and I can try to learn the Artes from the Tales of series. The last should be thief because it's more of a speedy type of thing and I like the idea of picking locks and such..." I muttered scribbling down some notes.

I began making plans to learn the basics of each class. There are a few hunters in our village and I can ask to learn how to use a bow from them. I'll need a proper teacher if I'm going to use a sword and other weapons. I just need the basics and from there I can try to learn new skills on my own. I just need a teacher, I guess I can do archery first. There are many archers on the island because firearms are forbidden on the island. There is actually a yearly tournament in December although it's held on the southern side of the island.

"I guess I should ask some of the hunters in the village...Maybe they know someone who is a very good archer." I muttered.

I get the feeling I'm going to become more and more like Erza...Oh god, please tell me I don't have to deal with romance! I am not Erza no matter how scarlet colored my hair is! I began to realize that my face was beginning to heat up at the mere thought of romance, someone...please kill me if I fall in love. If I do fall in love, please let it be with a woman of my type and not a guy!

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3 Ends

Frederick was basically a Hunter who is here to give Scarlett a reason to become a Hunter. She (he?) still doesn't know what kind of world she's (he's) in and I plan on keeping it that way. It's more interesting if Scarlett doesn't know what kind of world she (he) is in and will definably ensure funny moments to come. Alicia might seem like a bad person for kicking Scarlett out, but she's just worried about the cute little redhead. Alicia thinks that Scarlett would be too afraid of sleeping outside and would immediately give up being a Hunter, but that's not going to happen. Also, the story isn't based off of The Gamer, I didn't even know it existed until AnimeKitsune999 mentioned it. I was just thinking about how dozens of games I played are set up and added a bit of my own spin. Well, until next time my dears~! Bye-bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

"You want to learn to use a bow, little lady?" I nodded my head. "Don't you think you're a bit...small?"

"Nope, I'm going to be a Hunter so I need to learn how to wield a weapon!"

"Well, I don't mind helping...But there is someone better if you're interested." I rapidly nodded my head. "Okay, this guy is the best hunter on the island. He's a bit crazy...You sure about this, Scarlett?"

"I'm sure. Where does he live?"

"In the center of the island, the deepest part of the mountain. Does Alicia know about this?"

"She got angry and told me to come back after I give up on being a Hunter." The man gave me a shocked look that I ignored. "Can you give her and Obaa-san a message for me?"

"Uh...Sure thing."

"Please thank them for all they've done for me and tell them that I'll come back once I've completed my training. Bye!"

"Hold up! Scarlett!"

"Thanks! I'll come back in a few years!"

I ran to the forest and I used Extreme Speed to get to where Blake was waiting for me. I slowed down once I reached him and the tigerwolf gave me a nod before he began running with me close behind him. I received a new quest called Finding a Hermit, damn...my future teacher is a hermit. I was getting tired and Blake slowed down enough for me to jump onto his back. I grabbed at his fur and I pushed myself up onto his back, clutching his fur.

X-X-X-X

"Do you think we're almost there, Blake?" I asked from his back.

Going from Cerasus to the center of the island took two days, we were only slowed down because we kept hitting road bumps. Blake stopped, sensing something before continuing ahead. I continuously used Scan since I have never gone that far from Cerasus, there are so many different bugs and plants. I didn't think it'd be that different. The center part of the island had peach trees unlike the northern part that had cherry trees. The eastern side that has the port town has apple trees. The southern has plum and western has apricot. It's easy to tell which part of the island you are on thanks to that, but it's still weird.

"Blake, stop." Blake stopped. "Take three steps to the left." Blake gave me a look and I rolled my eyes, tapping his left side. Blake moved in that direction. "Now go." I said letting Blake continue.

This hermit must be paranoid. That was the third trap we've found since arriving on the mountain. I pointed out traps that Blake moved out of the way of, I'm eternally grateful for Scan. It made our journey a lot easier. If we activated those traps...man I don't even want to think what would happen to my animal partner.

"Let's take a break." I said seeing Blake was getting tired.

Blake plopped down and I only shook my head before sliding off his back. I pulled out raw meat for Blake and he didn't hesitate to dig in. I decided to have some apples. It didn't take too long to finish eating and was using Examine on everything in sight. I found some edible plants I didn't know about before and I put them in my inventory. Blake stood up after he finished eating and I did the same. I walked beside him with my hand on his head. I wasn't too tired to have Blake carry me, it was easier to lead him if we were walking side by side too.

"..." I stopped and Blake did the same. "Hey, mister! Are you the hermit who is the best hunter on the island?!" I asked looking to my right.

Blake growled and the person I sensed was a...teenage boy? I stared at the white haired boy for a good five minutes and he seemed amused. His eyes is a pretty shade of green...damn it! Am I seriously thinking like a girl?! Wait, is this guy even an adult or kid? I used Examine on him and my eyes widened upon seeing his level...holy crap...he's a freaking level 167! This guy can't be older than 15 or 16, but he's super strong!

"Uh...I'm Scarlett...I'm looking for the person who lives on the mountain. He's apparently a great hunter so I was hoping to learn from him." I said.

"Sou? I'm Marc Fawcett, it's nice to meet you!" Marc said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you..." I awkwardly shook his hand. "So...do you know?" I asked as he continued to grin.

"I'm the person you're looking for." I blinked once...twice...then I looked at Blake. "Don't be so surprised." Marc said ruffling my hair.

"How old are you anyways?!" I questioned slapping his hand away.

"Saa...I'll tell you if you can ever beat me in a fight. You're looking for a teacher, but why?"

"I want to become a Hunter."

"Why?"

"I have to..."

"What reason do you have?"

"...I need to become strong."

"You remind me a bit of my mother, but with a few notable differences. What did you want to learn?"

"Anything you can teach me."

"Why do you wish to fight?"

"I'm a bit of a thrill seeker."

"Ah...Yes, that's the main reason why people become Hunters...Okay, I'll give you a test!"

"What kind of test?"

"A game of tag and you're it. You have one week to tag me."

"Huh?" I blinked and he was gone! "You're not getting away from me!"

I jumped onto Blake's back and I used Scan. I growled not finding him! There is no way in hell am I letting this jackass get away from me. Blake apparently shared my same feelings and he speed up. There is no way we're going to let this guy get away from us!

"You have a quest! Quest: Capture Marc Fawcett! Time limit, one week!"

X-X-X-X

"Get back here!" I growled jumping at Marc.

"Come on, you have to do better than that!" Marc said easily dodging my attempts at tagging him.

Marc was laughing as I tried to tag him, damn him! Instead of a tag, I'm punching him in the face! Blake tried getting at him from behind and Marc just disappeared. I screamed and Blake released a surprised sound. The two of collided and I was stuck under my beast of a friend.

"I-I'm dying...!" I gasped struggling to breathe.

Day two attempt...failure!

X-X-X-X

I finally had Marc cornered at the edge of a cliff, there's no way he can out maneuver me and Blake! I slowly walked towards him before using Extreme Speed to get close to him so I could either hit him or grab him. Just as I was about to grab him, he disappeared.

"Shit-!" I hissed trying to stop myself.

I turned my body to stop myself, but I only caused myself to lose balance. I released a small scream as I almost fell off the cliff, if it wasn't for Blake biting into my ankle, I would have fallen. I was actually dangerously close to falling off since I was hanging off the edge.

"T-Thanks...Blake." I said releasing a nervous laugh.

Day four attempt. Failed.

X-X-X-X

"You're getting a bit better at this." Marc said running away backwards.

"I will punch you if it's the last thing I do!" I shouted throwing a few punches at him.

"Not bad, not bad." Marc dodged each attempt as if it was nothing. "You're supposed to tag me, not punch me though." Marc said with a grin.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

Blake came down at the man, ready to squish the teen. Marc only looked up before stopping. I yelped as I flew right past him. I dug my feet into the ground, trying to stop myself. I failed and ended up rolling along the dirt. I released a strangled groan before rolling onto my stomach. I saw Blake lying on the base of a tree on his back, his eyes looking quite...swirly.

"God damn it!" I hissed slamming my head on the ground.

Day six...failure.

X-X-X-X

I calmly waited for Blake to lure Marc here. I was using Hide to jump Marc. Today was the last day...damn it. Even with Blake and I trying to jump him, it was no good. It was always me who made the first move after we found Marc...Now I have to be the one to lie in wait. It wasn't any good if I did it. Blake can last a lot longer than I can and he's faster. Blake would spend most of the day exhausting Marc while I would help by setting off traps the two of us prepared beforehand.

"Damn it Blake..." I checked the position of the sun, it was almost sunset...Blake needs to hurry up. "Please hurry up..." I begged.

I didn't bother using Scan. I had to rely on my own eyes and ears...that and using any skills would cancel out Hide. I breathed in before releasing it slowly. Okay, I can do this...I just have to grab him. I could clearly hear Blake, he's here! I stilled my breathing and I waited until the right moment. _Now!_ I thought jumping out of my hiding spot.

"I win!" I said holding Marc's ankle.

"What the..." Marc stared at me in surprise and I pulled myself out of the ground. "You hid yourself underneath the dirt and waited...Not bad, not bad at all." Marc said ruffling my hair.

"Thanks...Now give me a good half hour to get the damn dirt out of my hair and clothes." I said heading for the river.

"No need for that. Come on, I'll take you to my home to clean up." Marc said taking the lead.

"Warm water?" I asked with a raised brow.

"I'll prepare a warm bath for you. From today onwards, call me Marc-sensei."

"Thanks..."

"How old are you anyways?"

"I don't know my exact birthday, so we use the day I was picked up which is the tenth of December. That would make me eight."

X-X-X-X

"Careful now, Scarlett. Your footing is off." Marc-sensei said swiping my feet out from under me.

"Ow!" I shouted falling onto my back.

"Come on, one more time." Marc-sensei said with a grin.

"I get it!" I shouted standing up once again.

"You're a quick learner. Now try it again." Marc-sensei said with a grin.

"Why am I learning hand to hand again?" I asked getting ready.

"You just need to learn the basics. Come on now, let's begin again."

"Ugh..."

"You're doing great, now come on."

"Got it!"

I get I have to learn hand to hand, but I would really prefer it if we didn't spend half a year doing it! Seriously, I'm now level 39 because of him! Not that I'm ungrateful to him for it, but I would really like to learn something else! The half year everyday it was get up, do morning stretches, training, eat breakfast, Marc-sensei quizzes me, training, eat, basic education, play with Blake or afternoon nap, have dinner, get ready for bed, nightly stretches, and sleep. Once a week I was given a break and I spent that time with Blake. The tigerwolf was often moody about how I rarely spend time with him, but he took it in stride seeing as he had more time to himself.

"Blake...I'm dying..." I whined flopping down onto his back.

Blake released an annoyed sound and I felt bad. He's a wild beast, but I keep him around as if he's a pet. I moved off of Blake and I hugged him around his neck, burying my face in his fur. He's the closest thing I have to family, the two of us were together so long and...I don't want anything to happen to him.

"Blake...You can leave if you like." I mumbled into his fur.

Blake released a surprised sound and I pulled away. The tigerwolf gave me a very odd wide-eyed look. I rubbed my head against his. I don't want to hold him back, he has to live the life of a wild animal and not kept like a freaking house cat. He can hunt on his own and such...but there will come a time he will take a mate and have cubs of his own.

"I can't take you with me everywhere I go. You're part of an endangered species. You can't follow me forever." I said scratching behind his ear.

Blake released a strangled sound and he licked my cheek. He understood my reasons behind it, but he was trying to reassure me that he wouldn't leave until I didn't need him all the time. I was filled with a rush of emotions and I buried my face in the fur around his neck, muffling my cries. That was the first time I've...actually cried since I was brought to this world. I love I'm living my life as a game character...but I'm afraid of dying...I'm afraid of losing those closest to me. This second chance at life wasn't just a game, it was...It was a second chance for me. The me from before was the type of person who went through life with halfhearted ambitions and spent his time playing game to pass time. I might have enjoyed those games...but I hated myself for not doing something with my life.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4 Ends

I really don't plan on going that deeply into the years Scarlett spends training, since I really want to start cannon as fast as possible. However, I will do a few points in Scarlett's life during training, mostly just for laughs. While Scarlett seems a bit like a Mary Sue (Gary Stu?) she's (he's) not because the gamer like ability is helping him develop faster than any normal human being. She (he) is a Specialist so her (his) Nen is making it possible for her (him) to go beyond what a normal child can endure. There are certain limits to her (his) ability though and I plan on pointing them out bit by bit in the future. Some of her (his) skills will be either based off of moves from games I know of or I'll create them myself. Thanks for taking your time to read this! Until next time my dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	5. Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

"Congratulations! You have unlocked the class Martial Artist! You have been awarded 100 experience points! Please take note of the changes when using class!"

"So I can change classes...Let's see now...Menu." I took note of the new box labeled class. I guess I couldn't use it before since I only had one class...civilian. "Class...Let's see now I have the class Civilian and Martial Artist. Oh, I can customize outfits to suit any class I take on and it'll automatically shift to that class...Nice." I muttered messing with it to find out as much as I can.

Okay so Civilian doesn't help much in increasing my stats, but it's useful for developing some civilian based skills. If I take the class of Martial Artist then increasing my stats, but it'll be difficult learning new skills for other classes. Skills can also be put under certain classes, the ones I learned before will also move to suit whatever class I'm going to use to level it up faster. The downside of unlocking class means it's now harder to level up since training is spent more towards learning new skills instead of gaining more experience. The more classes I unlock, the harder it would become to level up it would focus more towards learning and leveling up new skills.

"Close." The world returned to normal and I looked at Marc-sensei who was preparing lunch. "Hey, Marc-sensei since I've passed the first stage of my training, what will we move onto?" I asked staring at the lunar berry pie with extremely hungry eyes.

"Well, let's go onto archery. I'll teach you what I know, but it's up to you to further your skills. I'm not much of an archer though despite what people say." Marc-sensei said slapping my hand away from the pie.

"Come on, it's my birthday." I whined.

"It is, that's why I'm giving you this." Marc-sensei said placing a large box on the table.

"What is it?" I quickly opened the box and I was...super surprised. "Wow...This is just...wow." I said blinking a few times.

"You like it?"

"Like it, I love it!"

"That's good. Tomorrow, I'll show you the basics of archery."

"Thanks a lot, Marc-sensei!"

"Blake has a present for you too." Marc-sensei motioned at the door with a grin. "Come on, don't keep your friend waiting. Make sure to come back in time for dinner. Here's your lunch."

"Got it!"

I ran out the door, leaving behind my present. I didn't want to ruin it and I really wanted to see what Blake was up to. Blake was waiting for me and he motioned for me to get on his back. I didn't get it, but I did it anyways. Once I was on his back he took off, going full speed without an ounce of hesitation. I pressed myself against his back while clutching his fur, he's gotten faster. I almost thought I was going to fly off his back when he did that.

X-X-X-X

"Blake, you are undoubtedly my best friend." I said staring at the underground lake with wide eyes.

This place was amazing! It might be underground, but there is this type of crystal in the water that glowed. It illuminated the entire cave! I knelt down beside the water and I reached into the water to grab one of the glowing crystals. I got a small piece out and I pulled it out the water. I used Examine took in the information. It wasn't that rare of an item since it was a two star. Items are ranked zero to five. Zero is extremely common items, one is common items, two is uncommon items, three is slightly rare, four is rare, and five is extremely rare. If it was a weapon, the higher the star rank, the more special abilities it has and the stronger the weapon.

"Hold it...Examine." I said staring at the lake.

It seems the ones at the edge of the lake are mostly two or one star...the ones near the center have a higher star rank. Looked at the crystal in my hand, taking note it was dimming. I dumped it back into the water, watching it return to its usual glow. So it needs water to glow...well, I think I'll take a few as a souvenir. Even if they're low ranked, it can give them to those at the orphanage as a gift when I return. It would save money on candles and electricity at night.

"Let's have lunch now." I said pulling out the food.

Blake and I ate our lunch and I continued to stare at the water. There wasn't any type of fish in the lake, I used Scan to make sure of it. There is only water, rocks, and those crystals. I'm a bit curious though...about what may occur if I were to try to take one of the high level crystals in the center of the lake.

"Maa...I'll ask Marc-sensei." I decided shoving the rest of my sandwich in my mouth.

X-X-X-X

"Oh, you've been to the underground lake?" Marc-sensei asked pouring himself wine.

"You know about it?" I asked shoving some meat in my mouth.

"I swear, you eat like a boy." That's because I am...or was. "Yes, I know about it. Did you take any crystals from the center of the lake?" Marc-sensei asked giving me a certain look.

"Just near the edge." I answered not sure if I should be scared right now.

"That's fine, the crystals in the center of the lake is the reason why this island is trapped in the season of spring. As long as you don't touch those then the island will remain as it is. The ones on the edge are just the byproduct of being exposed to the center crystals for so long. They'll glow in water for years before becoming regular crystals."

"I see...what if they weren't exposed to water for long periods of time?"

"They're like lightbulbs. Turn it on by placing it water and turning it off by taking it out. You can recharge them by placing them in the water with the crystal in the lake, but that takes a long time."

"If I bring them closer to the center crystal will it be faster?"

"Probably."

"...Huh..."

"You must keep that place a secret, Scarlett. Those crystals are the lifeblood of our island, there are outsiders who will try to take those crystals and sell them for money."

"...I'll convince Blake to guard that place."

"You're serious about wanting to let him go?"

"Blake is a wild animal, we're partners...but I don't want to keep him from having a life of his own. He's a tigerwolf, he deserves to have his own territory, have a mate, have cubs...and I don't want to keep him from having those things." I took a large bite out of my steak. "This island is his home, I can't expect him to leave with me."

"You're a smart girl. Although are you really okay with it?"

"...Perhaps." I gave Marc-sensei a slight smile. "To me, Blake and I are friends, but if it comes down to it...When I leave this island I expect him to stay. Will you watch over Blake for me during that time?"

"I'll think about it after you graduate from my training. Tomorrow is a new way of showing hell to you, your training will be tripled so you better prepare yourself."

"Got it." Shit...I really hate his usual training. While is usual training is somewhat bearable, then I will surely die if it's tripled. "...Am I going to die?"

"Probably."

"That...doesn't reassure me."

X-X-X-X

"Shit!" I hissed staring at my bleeding fingers.

"Yeah, that will happen without the proper equipment. I told you put the finger tab on." Marc-sensei said watching me suck on my fingers.

"It's fine, I can still continue." I said using First Aid on my injury.

"Don't be stubborn, you're still in training." Marc-sensei cuffed me and I rubbed the back of my head. "Now put it on before I take away that bow."

"Fine..." I pulled the finger tab from my pocket, placing it on my fingers properly. "There."

"Good, now let's try this again."

X-X-X-X

"You're doing pretty good." Marc-sensei said fixing my bowstring for me.

"Thanks." I said making some new arrows.

"Not many people are naturally in tuned with nature, you're quite lucky." Marc-sensei said handing me my bow.

"Huh?" I asked looking at him.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Marc-sensei said examine the arrows I made.

"If you say so." I really don't get what he meant by that and I don't think I want to. "So, how are they?"

"Acceptable. You made a few mistakes though."

"Again...geez..."

"You have to learn to make your own arrows at some point, I'm just teaching you now instead of later."

"It takes too long to make."

"If you don't learn now, then what would happen if you ran out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Good point..."

X-X-X-X

"Target Lock On." I carefully took aim at the flying disk. "Now!" I said releasing the arrow.

"Not bad." Marc-sensei said seeing it hit dead center. "That ends today's exercise. You managed to hit all twenty disks in the center, take a breather." Marc-sensei said as I lowered my bow.

"Thanks." I muttered rubbing my shoulders.

"I guess I'll have to figure out new training methods for you soon..."

"...Please tell me you don't plan on throwing me off a cliff again."

"That was one time."

"You threw me over the cliff because you forgot it was there when you threw me over your shoulder!"

"You survived."

"Only because I hit the trees and every branch down!"

"You survived."

"Barely."

X-X-X-X

"S-SENSEI!" I ran out of the bathroom after a bad stomachache. "I'M DYING!" I screamed my face paling.

"What...?" Marc-sensei asked looking at me oddly.

"I'm dying...! I-I'm bleeding and it won't stop!" I shouted falling to my knees.

"Where are you bleeding? You weren't hurt yesterday."

"D-Down there..."

"Down where..."

"Down there!"

"What are you...Oh...Ohhh!" Marc-sensei paled, his eyes widening. "Okay...Uh...First thing's first...take a shower and stay there until I come back!"

"W-Wait!"

"It's your menstrual cycle! I'll be back in an hour! Just stay in the shower!"

"My what?"

X-X-X-X

"We never speak of this again." I growled my face practically burning.

"Never thought I'd have to deal with this...I thought I'd have a daughter first, but then any wife I have would be the one to deal with it." Marc-sensei said drinking his coffee.

"Why must women go through such pain?" I groaned slamming my head on the table.

"Are you in that much pain?" Marc-sensei asked with a raised brow.

"It feels like someone punched me in the abdomen several times in a row. It hurts..."

"We'll...skip training today...I got a calendar for your room so make sure to mark the days you're going to have your menstrual."

How the hell can women endure this kind of pain? It hurts so much that I just want to crawl back into bed and sleep the pain away. I made my way back to my room and I dove underneath the blankets immediately. Blake came into my room after an hour or two of lying in bed. He made himself comfortable on the rug in my room and I crawled my way out of bed, dragging my blanket behind me as I lie beside him.

"Hey, still in pain?" Marc-sensei asked knocking on my door.

"Yes..." I groaned covering my head.

"Here, try this." I peeked out from under my blanket. I gave him an odd look seeing it was just tea. "Don't knock it until you try it." Marc-sensei said shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess..." I took a small sip, tasting something odd. "...Why does it taste like ginger?"

"It's ginger milk tea. My mother often made it for my sister and me when we had stomachaches. It's not as good as hers, but it's close enough."

"...It's not half bad..."

"Ginger supposedly helps with menstrual cramps too."

"Who did you ask about that?" I got this weird thought of him asking mothers about it. "Did you get slapped?"

"Haha, very funny." Marc-sensei ruffled my hair as I continued to drink my tea. "This old woman who helped me out told me about it along with other foods that are supposed to help."

"Well...thanks..."

"Just get some rest. Tomorrow we'll resume your training."

"Hai..."

I finished the last of the tea and I placed the cup on my nightstand. That tea hit the spot, it was really good and the pain was staring to go away. I rolled onto my side, burying my face within Blake's fur. I feel...super sleepy now though. I should ask Marc-sensei how to make it so I can have it whenever I like in the future. Ugh...Damn though, I hate being a girl. It's painful. I never knew women had to go through something like this, no wonder they're always PMSing.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5 Ends

Scarlett is officially a 'woman'...pfff...Well, not like she'll (he'll) admit it. Scarlett is still in the middle of an identity crisis, but tends to push it aside and forget. She (he) will continue to classify herself (himself) as male, but is physically female. She (he) can't deny being male now that 'that' has happened. Marc is a funny guy~! Scarlett sees him as a brother/fatherly figure, but will never admit it to the man's face. As for how Marc sees Scarlett...well, it would be more of a student/daughter thing. He doesn't see Scarlett as a little sister because to him, she (he) is a brat and the fact he's probably much older than her. Well, until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

"You've finished learning archery...So are you ready for the Hunter Exam?" Marc-sensei asked as I chewed on my bottom lip.

"I'm not. Please...Teach me swordsmanship!" I said lowering my bow.

"When did you want to be ready? Four years, five?" Marc-sensei asked tilting his head to the side with a grin.

"I'm taking it after I turn 13, please train me until then." I said.

"So two years, eh? Then my training will be hellish."

"I understand, please don't go easy on me."

"Good to know. This training will be worse since I'm more of a swordsman than an archer. Get ready, I'll train your body and soul properly this time."

"...Why do I feel as if I just dug my own grave?"

"Because you did. I learned from both my mother, father, and uncle. I'll train you in the way I know best."

"...You're not going to throw me over a cliff again are you?"

"Stop bringing it up!"

"I'm bringing it up because I almost died!"

"Geez...You only fell off a cliff, it's not like you died. I fell off a cliff dozens of times when I was training with my mother."

"Really?"

"...Okay, they were slopes, but still."

"Yeah, 'but still' my ass!"

X-X-X-X

"You're seriously trying to kill me!" I screeched blocking Marc-sensei's hit.

"Come now, if you aren't prepared to die then you shouldn't have picked up a sword." Marc-sensei said backing up.

"Good point..." I muttered.

"Don't let your guard down!"

"Waaahhh!"

X-X-X-X

"Itai...Itai! That hurts, damn it!" I screamed as Marc-sensei bandaged my arm.

"A little pain never kills anyone." Marc-sensei said.

I couldn't use First Aid on the injury because Marc-sensei saw me get injured and I can't heal it or he'd get suspicious. I never been in so much pain before, it wasn't as bad as being on my cycle, but it still hurts!

X-X-X-X

"...Holy crap..." I said holding the small ball of fluff.

"Those are definably tigerwolf cubs." Marc-sensei said looking over my shoulder.

"They're so cute...! Super cute! Amazingly cute!" I said torn between squealing and cuddling the little guys.

"Blake really did have cubs and he brought them here...of all places...My house is not a daycare." Marc-sensei said giving Blake a stare.

Blake released something similar to a laugh as his cubs crawled around me and on me. It wasn't girly that this was happening to me, anyone would be happy to have such cute little guys crawling around them, male or female. They were just so...cute! I began panicking when they were chewing on my hair.

"No! No, my hair is not food!" I shouted pulling them away from my hair.

"I think it's because of the color. They're old enough to eat raw meat so they must think your hair is meat." Marc-sensei said pulling two away from me.

"Four cubs and you just had to let them chew on my hair." I said giving Blake a blank look.

Blake grabbed one off my back by the scruff of its neck and away from me. The one in my arms was licking my face and I placed him far away from me. No wonder Blake was gone for a good year while I was still busy learning swordsmanship. They were adorable, but I think taking care of one tigerwolf cub was enough for me in one lifetime.

X-X-X-X

"...Too...hot..." I whined from underneath the pile of bodies.

"Why are you sleeping with the cubs?" Marc-sensei asked looking up from his book.

"I fell asleep...They decided to crawl on me. I can't move now." I groaned from their combined weights.

"No choice." Marc-sensei placed his book down before walking towards me. "Don't move too much."

"Just get them off. It's summer and I'm dying from the combined heat over here."

Marc-sensei pulled the cubs off me one by one and I'm quite curious about Blake's mate. I've seen her twice, but that's only when she came to get her cubs. I don't think she liked me very much. Last time, she actually growled at me when I tried to get near her.

"Break time's over, time to get back to training." Marc-sensei said walking towards the door.

"Right...Blake, watch the cubs and don't let them anywhere near the kitchen."

X-X-X-X

"No." I stated crossing my arms.

"Come on, just this one time." Marc-sensei said holding up a frilly maroon colored dress.

"I would rather swallow my katana than wear that!" I hissed my hair practically sticking up on ends.

"Either you put it on willingly or I could strip you and put it on you." Marc-sensei said giving me a smile.

"...What do I get in return?"

"I'll...I'll get you a quality katana when you graduate."

"Close..."

"Three, if you wear the ribbon and behave like a girl."

"Deal!"

"Go change then, my mother will be here soon!"

"Yeah, yeah."

X-X-X-X

I stared at Marc-sensei's mother then at the man. Holy cow...His mother looks like she could be his older sister! While I can see where the man gets his eyes, her hair was quite a nice shade of brown. She didn't look that beautiful, but she wasn't ugly. She was...a bit average, but she was cute. Marc-sensei's mother squealed, crushing me into her chest.

"She's too adorable! Oh, I can't believe my baby already gave me a grandchild! She's so precious!"

"W-What?!"

This is the first time I've heard this! I shot Marc-sensei a look over his mother's shoulder and he gave me a small grin. Damn it, he tricked me! Marc-sensei's mother continued to cuddle against me before pulling away. Wow...Just...wow...does everyone in Marc-sensei's family have such youthful looks?

"Scarlett-chan, I heard quite a bit about you. Just call me Obaa-san, okay?" M-Obaa-san said giving me a bright smile.

"R-Right...O-Obaa-san?" I asked nervously.

"You're just so adorable! Anyways, Marc-chan, where are your manners? Aren't you going to ask your mother to sit down and have some tea?!" Obaa-san asked turning to Marc-sensei.

"R-Right! I'll go prepare the tea right now! Why don't you take Scarlett outside? The table has been prepared already!"

"Fine, fine. Come along, Scarlett-chan. Make sure there are some snacks to go with the tea, dear."

"Er...Right...?"

I followed Obaa-san outside to the table set up outside. I think Marc-sensei made the right decision to send Blake away, his mother is scary. I had to endure Obaa-san messing with my face as she cooed and coddled me. What is it with women messing with my cheeks as they kept saying how I'm super cute?

"Mother, I brought the tea. Here, I even made your favorite checkerboard cookies." Marc-sensei said giving his mother a nervous smile.

"Thank you, dear. Now, Scarlett-chan, you look absolutely adorable in that dress! I must say, you have wonderful taste in clothing just like your father." Obaa-san said holding her cheek.

"Thank you, mother." Marc-sensei said pouring her some tea.

"My...earl grey? My favorite."

"You like earl grey as well, Obaa-san?"

"I love it."

"I like it too."

"Do you? Marc-chan loves tea as well. My husband loves tea as well, he probably makes the best tea."

"Sou?"

"Why don't you come visit me one day? I'm sure my husband would absolutely love you."

"Mother, father is busy with work. You shouldn't bother him so often."

"Don't forget I used to do the same job as him. I gave it up to become a teacher, but that doesn't mean my mind isn't as sharp."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Really, you're too nervous."

I seriously wondered why Marc-sensei tricked me into doing this. Is Obaa-san really that happy to have a granddaughter? Ah...Well, I'm actually quite pleased with meeting her. Despite her coddling, I actually liked her. I noted that she had this faraway look in her eyes when she spoke to Marc-sensei sometimes, what is with that I wonder.

X-X-X-X

"Your footing is off again, Marc-chan. My, Scarlett-chan, you're quite good for someone of your age!" Obaa-san said observing us train.

"Are you seriously okay with this?" I asked parrying Marc-sensei's hit.

"It's fine, I told you, my mother was the one who helped train me. Now attack for once." Marc-sensei said getting me in the side.

"I'm surprised you let her scold you." I muttered rubbing my side.

"Less talk, more fight."

Once our morning spar was over, I was surprised that Obaa-san took my practice sword. I think my jaw hit the ground when I saw Marc-sensei go against his mother. I knew Marc-sensei was holding back, but I didn't know by how much! The two were practically blurs! I was struggling to keep up with the fight.

X-X-X-X

"This is embarrassing..." I said mourning over the loss of my manhood.

"Really, Marc-chan should have sent you to town to get feminine necessities! Do you seriously not know how to put a bra on?!" Obaa-san asked with her hands on her hips.

"Not at all." I answered my face bright red.

"Dear me. I suppose I should educate you. I suppose I should buy you some necessities as well."

"It's-"

"Really! I should scold Marc-chan for this later on."

"Er..."

"Now, let's go into the changing room to get your measurements."

"W-Wait!"

"Come now, we're both women, no need to get embarrassed!"

"N-NNOOOOOOO!"

X-X-X-X

"Marc-sensei, please give me my katana so I may die." I groaned entering the house.

"It can't be that bad..." I shot him a look. "Okay, maybe it is, but at least you got what you needed." Marc-sensei said shooting me a small grin.

"I guess...but seriously..." I said dropping my head.

"Where's my mother?"

"She said she wanted to get something to make for dinner."

"Ah...I knew she was going to cook for us eventually..."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, but...Well, steer clear of the kitchen when she's cooking. Things go flying when she does."

"...Want to train when she cooks?"

"Yeah, that might be the best idea."

X-X-X-X

"I-It's..." I had a spoon in my mouth, sparkles flying around me. "It's super delicious!" I said a small blush on my cheeks.

"Mother's cooking is always great, but she guards her secrets viciously." Marc-sensei joked digging in.

"I tend to send knives flying when people enter my domain." Obaa-san said with a cheerful smile.

"You sent knives flying when you're fighting all the time." Marc-sensei said shooting her a blank look.

"True, true. How do you like it, Scarlett-chan?" Obaa-san asked turning to me.

"Marc-sensei is a good cook, but you're an excellent cook." I said practically purring.

"My! That's such a kind thing to hear you say. Nowadays kids don't know the difference between good food and the junk they shove down their throats. Really, no respect for their elders." Obaa-san said with an annoyed smile and tick mark.

"...Did...something happen?" I asked whispering to Marc-sensei.

"Mother currently works as a teacher. Some of her students constantly bought and fast foods and never made the effort to cook. When she learned that, she dragged them to the culinary room to cook them a proper meal."

"Ooohhh..."

X-X-X-X

"You truly remind me of your parents, Scarlett-chan." I stared wide eyed at Obaa-san. "She's a good girl, Marc-chan. Train her well." Obaa-san said patting my head.

"I knew it, you didn't buy the whole daughter bit." Marc-sensei said sighing.

"Any good mother would realize when their child is lying to them. I can't blame you though, you know how much I wanted a grandchild. Still...It's a bit disappointing you didn't tell me the truth." Obaa-san said releasing a small sigh.

"Sorry...You still don't have your grandchild. I don't...I prefer to live out here alone and when Scarlett-chan came around asking for a teacher...I just...I'm sorry." Marc-sensei said with a small frown.

"It's fine, dear. Scarlett-chan, is an acceptable replacement. A student is like a child, you're teaching them what you know and trying to push them in the right direction. I must go now, take care."

"Tell father I said hello."

"Will do, dear."

"W-Wait!" I grabbed Obaa-san's wrist. "Y-You know my biological parents?"

"..." Obaa-san gave me a small sad smile. "I do. Your parents were once students of mine. I was the one who told your mother to send you here if you were ever in any danger."

"What...are their names?"

"I cannot say. You must be the one to search her out, dear."

"Then how about looks?"

"Well...You certainly inherited your father's hair color and your mother's eyes. You have your mother's more feminine looks, while you have your father's smile. Your mother's height, your father's posture. Yes...you're the perfect blend between the two."

"My parents...were your students..."

"...If you ever become a Hunter, come find me. I'll give you a 'hint' about their identities."

"...My parents...Yes..."

"Marc-chan will give you my address when you become a Hunter, just give him a call."

"Right!"

"Do your best, okay?"

"I will."

Obaa-san knew my parents, my parents were her students. Marc-sensei, did he know...Did he know that my parents were the students of his mother? Was that why I was sent here, because they knew I would have eventually met Marc-sensei? I hate this so much! My head was practically swimming in unanswered questions that I really wanted answered, but won't get that easily! The more I thought about it, the more questions that popped up one after another, some were completely unrelated to my concerns about my parents.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6 Ends

I'm so close to starting the series~! I'm so happy~! Scarlett is slowly losing her (his) manhood as she (he) grows older. I put Marc's mother in as a way to embarrass the boy turned girl, that and the older woman will play a big role in the future involving Scarlett's past. I've have a lot planned for my cute little redhead, she (he) will soon face many embarrassing moments and many trials to finding her biological parents. I've actually caught up with what's going on in the manga and I'm super happy about it, but I just wished it update again soon. Well, that's all for now! Bye-bye~!


	7. Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

"You've completed your training, so as promised." Marc-sensei placed three swords in front of me, one katana, one rapier, and a long sword. "Three quality swords." Marc-sensei said as I used Examine.

"...Level four...that's...wow..." I muttered picking up the katana.

"What's wrong?" Marc-sensei asked not hearing me clearly.

"Thanks...They're perfect." I said with a small blush.

"Well, well, you're quite cute after all." Marc-sensei said with a pleased smile.

"W-Wai-What?" I asked my face now turning bright red.

"You still have a month until your birthday, what did you want to do now?"

"First I have to apply to the Hunter Exam, I'll brush up on my archery skills and try to create new techniques, and I suppose...Well...I haven't been home for quite some time..."

"So you're returning to the orphanage?"

"Maybe after my birthday..."

"Then let's go on a short trip. Don't worry, I'll pay for everything."

"A...trip?"

X-X-X-X

"Oh, hell no! I refuse!" I shouted holding my arms up in an X.

"Come on. It's a festival!" Marc-sensei said holding up the kimono.

"Those look hard to move in, no way." I said crossing my arms.

"Come on, we can to Japan for a short vacation, just do it for me." Marc-sensei begged, but still grinning.

"...you owe me big time!" I hissed snatching the kimono and obi.

"Sure thing." Marc-sensei said with a wide smile.

I struggled to put the damn thing on so I cheated and put it in my inventory before using Re-Equip to change my clothing. I looked at myself in the mirror with a blank look on my face. This...Dear lord, if I was still a guy, I would flip seeing such a cute girl in a kimono, but when it's myself...I feel like a narcissist.

"I wish to die." I said dropping my head.

"Scarlett, come on! I'll buy you some food!" Marc-sensei called out from outside the dressing room.

"I feel so embarrassed..." I said walking out.

"You look cute, but you need to do something with your hair." Marc-sensei said tugging on my hair.

"Do what you want." I said feeling so ashamed of myself.

I wasn't a narcissist, but I feel like it when I look at myself in the mirror right now. Actually, now that I think about it, my current body matches my personal taste in hair and eye color. I have a thing for girls with red hair and grey eyes, but in my past life I never found a girl that matches my tastes. Marc-sensei tugged at my hair and I finally paid attention to what he was doing.

"W-Wha...What the hell?!" I asked in horror.

"I thought this hair style is quite cute." Marc-sensei said putting another flower ornament in my hair.

"I look like a kid!" I shouted angry over the twin tail style.

"I would have gone with a more mature style, but I thought this would be more fun." Marc-sensei said patting my head.

"You owe me a trip to the hot springs." I muttered walking past him.

"It's already been done. Are you hungry?" Marc-sensei asked with a hand on my shoulder.

"I am not paying for anything." I stated looking at the stalls.

"I know, it's good enough for me that I took pictures of you in a kimono." How annoying. "Excuse me, I'll take two plates of takoyaki." Marc-sensei said to a vendor.

The day was spent wandering about, enjoying the food, listening to the music, playing games, taking pictures or rather Marc-sensei photographing me, and me enduring older boys hitting on me. Those were quickly dealt with, I can be quite scary after all although I think Marc-sensei scared them into submission since I had my back to him. I watched in amusement as Marc-sensei gave any boy who attempted to get close to me the stink eye.

"..." This small feathery creature caught my eye and I wandered away from Marc-sensei to look at it. I used Examine to find out that this little guy is a hawk, a mountain hawk eagle to be exact. "How small." I said staring at it.

"Are you interested in this little guy?" I nodded my head. "If you can name the breed and age it's yours, but there is a fee."

"...Marc-sensei! I want you to pay for my fee!"

"Hah?"

Marc-sensei didn't really get why I wanted a hawk, but still paid for it. I was smiling like the cat that ate the canary when I won the hawk on the first try, to the man's disbelief. I was now walking away, the proud owner of a newly named Izanagi. Marc-sensei was staring at the hawk wearily seriously questioning why I wanted a hawk.

"I need a new partner, besides, there is no laws against me keeping a pet hawk are there?" I asked with a wide smile.

"...Not that I know of, but I'll take care of anything that needs to be done." Marc-sensei said as the little bird clicked his beak at him.

"Thanks." I said running my finger under his beak.

"You're not afraid he's going to peck at you?" Marc-sensei asked with a raised brow.

"I took care of an eagle once." Izanagi released a cry before hopping onto my finger. "This little guy likes me." I said with a small smile.

"That's good, right?" Marc-sensei asked as we walked back to our hotel.

"Animals like me, but they don't get close to me that quickly..." I muttered as Izanagi tried to fly.

"...I think it's trying to learn to fly to get away from us." Marc-sensei teased trying to hide his snort.

"Say that again and I will punch you." Izanagi managed to fly up at least half an inch over my hands. "Woah there." I said pulling him to my chest.

Izanagi tried to fly up again and he managed to make it up to my shoulder before dropping himself down there. I stifled a laugh as I let him sit on my hand so I could carry him safely. I think Izanagi was proud of himself since he was puffing out his chest. I have to admit, that was pretty cute and very funny.

X-X-X-X

"The hot springs are wonderful..." I said with a relaxed sigh.

"You know, we could have rented a regular room instead of booking a private suite with its own bath." Marc-sensei said beside me.

"No way." I stated shooting him a dark stare.

"What, you afraid of being seen naked by other women?" Marc-sensei asked glancing down at me.

"It's not that..." I was still curious why he was in the bath with me, but didn't ask since...well, I didn't and couldn't see him like that. "...This is embarrassing..." I muttered with reddening cheeks.

"What's up?" Marc-sensei asked looking down at me.

"I'm done!" I shouted standing up.

I went back to the dressing room, getting dressed in a plain green yukata. I returned to my room, dropping myself onto the futon face first. So...soft...okay, this vacation was great. It was relaxing and I have had a lot of fun. Izanagi chirped as he hopped his way towards me. I sat up, my hair pooling around me.

"My hair is too freaking long..." I muttered thinking it reached my knees now.

"Do you want me to cut it?" Marc-sensei asked dropping a towel on my head.

"Hey!" I said as he began drying my hair.

"I swear, you'll catch a cold if you don't dry your hair properly." Marc-sensei said and I just stared at the wall.

"...This is weird..." I said my cheeks heating up.

"You're such a kid, getting embarrassed over something like this." I'm only a kid physically. "How short do you want to cut your hair?"

"As short as possible."

"Okay, elbow length."

"..."

"I'm not letting you cut it shorter than elbow length."

"...One day..."

"Come on, you look cute with long hair."

I pretended to ignore him for that comment, but he still cut my hair for me that very night. I'm not sure how he does it, but he makes the cuts so natural looking that it's as if I haven't even cut my hair. He even fixed my bangs for me since I kept getting annoyed how they hung into my eyes. He even cut some hair so my hair framed my face making my eyes appear a bit too big.

"Great, you look super cute." Marc-sensei said and I had to agree with him.

"...How in the world do you do this...?" I questioned seeing as this appearance matched my type even more.

"Get some rest, tomorrow we're going sightseeing."

"Got it."

I returned to my room while Marc-sensei cleaned up the mess. I fell onto my back and I fiddled with my hair. Izanagi had definably made himself comfortable in the makeshift nest I made out of a box and a bunch of shredded newspaper. I smiled and I made myself comfortable before getting some sleep.

X-X-X-X

"You know...When one sightsees, they don't just take random pictures of their student!" I said trying to snatch the camera out of his hands.

"I'm taking pictures of you for mother. She's the one who sent us these tickets." Marc-sensei said with a hand on my head.

"...The kimono..." I said with a blank look.

"Her idea, along with the hairstyle." Marc-sensei answered as if he could read my mind.

"God damn it." I said face palming.

"Come on, let's do a bit of dress shopping. I want you to pick out one to use for the rest of the day."

"No way!"

"I'll get you two new weapons of your choice."

"...A spinner that is retractable and...I suppose another bow would be nice..."

"If you let me do your hair, I'll get you any bow of your choice."

"...No ribbons."

"One."

"No ribbons."

"One and I'll give you a combat knife."

"...Fine."

"Then let's go!"

X-X-X-X

"...God damn it..." I said as I stared at myself in the mirror.

This body...while much younger than I would prefer, this outfit was also extremely cute and suits me. It's pure black with white frills, done in a Lolita fashion. Marc-sensei actually used an overly large black ribbon to tie into a rabbit knot at the top of my head. I walked out of the dressing room, annoyed, face bright red, and unable to look at Marc-sensei in the face.

"Nice." Marc-sensei said taking a picture.

"I want to die..." I said tears appearing in the corner of my eyes.

"What's with those tears?" Marc-sensei asked kneeling down in front of me.

"...I feel so narcissistic...I wish to die." I said dropping my head.

"What? You're a cute girl, you should be proud about it. Now, come on, smile." Marc-sensei said lightly tugging at my cheeks.

"...I didn't ask to be a girl..." I muttered looking away.

"...Scarlett, you're female, you can't help it. You want to know something?" Marc-sensei asked with a grin.

"Sure, what?" I asked with a small frown.

"I have this twin sister, the two of us liked to confuse people so up until I was 13, I dressed like a girl." Marc-sensei said without any hint of embarrassment.

"...Hehehehe..." I said trying not to laugh.

"There we go." Marc-sensei said snapping a photo.

It was a bit embarrassing wearing this kind of thing, but I'm used to it now. I may not like it, but I am a girl...biologically. That's how others will see me, a girl. I can't change it even if I dress like a guy. I just have to accept I'm currently a girl while I'm here, I'm just mentally male. Plus, I got very good and funny information on Marc-sensei. I have to ask Obaa-san to send me a picture of Marc-sensei when he dressed like a girl.

"Marc-sensei, let's go!" I said dragging him out of the dress store.

"I got it, I got it, no need to drag me." Marc-sensei said uncaring I was dragging him behind me.

"I want ramen then I want okonomiyaki after that will be...cakes!" I said with a grin.

"You have a black hole for a stomach." Marc-sensei said with a small laugh.

"Hey, I don't have a black hole for a stomach!" I hissed annoyed for the accusation.

I may order a lot of food, but I like to use my gamer ability to store many delicious foods to have later on. I really hated it when people assume I'm a glutton, but I'm not...well, maybe I am, but not that big of a glutton! I can eat twice as much as a normal man, five times if I'm really exhausted, but that's not what's important! I'm milking this trip for all it's worth. I'm not only buying regular foods, but snacks and sweets. The best part, packaged snacks can be put into a large box and only take up one space.

"My wallet is crying." Marc-sensei said watching me eat.

"Don't care, you said you'd pay for everything." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"You're just lucky I do have a lot of money." Marc-sensei said digging into his own food.

This is not...okay, this is payback for making me wearing a yukata last night along with this dress. He has to buy me a lot of things from clothing to foods. I don't care if he is my sensei, but he owes me big time for this. Weaponry isn't enough to make me happy for wearing such things. However, it reminds me that I have to get a copy of all the pictures of this trip.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7 Ends

I just love Scarlett, not only is the little redhead gender confused, she (he) is just so easy to mess with. Izanagi is Scarlett's new animal companion because I find she (he) really needs someone to vent to without anyone spilling. I find an animal is the best thing since people can't talk to animals, with the exception of Gon...probably. Plus, it can also widen Scarlett's skill set. Blake may be Scarlett's first partner, but there is no way an animal that big can follow the redhead about easily. Blake will forever be Scarlett's best friend, but the girl (boy) needs a partner that can follow her (him) about easily without the redhead getting arrested. I plan on having very funny moments between Blake and Izanagi. That's it for now~! Until next time dearies! Bye-bye~!


	8. Chapter 8

X-X-X-X

Chapter 8

X-X-X-X

"Blake, Izanagi...!" I growled glaring at the duo.

I was pissed, no more than pissed! These two...these two actually destroyed my shooting range during their petty fight. Izanagi has gotten used to flying, but he is still young and inexperienced. While it is a reasonable excuse, Blake is a full-grown adult and he should know better than to pick a fight with a child! Izanagi perched himself down on a rock and looked away as if he did no wrong while Blake did the same, the two looking in opposite directions.

"Blake, Izanagi is still a child, you shouldn't pick fights with him!" Blake didn't look at me, but I could tell he looked ashamed. "Izanagi, don't pick fights especially if the one is my best friend!" Izanagi screeched, ruffling his own feathers. "You two...Really." I said with a frown.

"I'm not fixing anything! They're your partners, not mine!" Marc-sensei called out from the house.

"I know that! Neither one of you are allowed to move from this spot! No fighting!" I stated staring at the two darkly.

The two made grumbling sounds, as close as grumbling can get for a tigerwolf and hawk. I tapped my foot and the two lowered their heads in a submissive kind of way. I may be human, a girl, a child, but to these two animals, I was definably a force to be reckoned with. I released a small sigh and I walked away, my mood to train died out.

X-X-X-X

"They're at it again." Marc-sensei said as I made new arrows.

"I gave up after their last three fights. Why are they so territorial?" I questioned testing the weight.

"Blake assumes you are his territory since you raised him when he was still a cub and Izanagi believes you are his territory because you've saved him from the life as an exotic pet and you treated him kindly." Marc-sensei turned a page in his book. "They're fighting over you, so you either do something or let them work it out themselves." Marc-sensei stated causing me to groan.

"I'll..." I watched as Blake tried to swipe at Izanagi and the bird only screeched at the larger animal. "...let them work it out." I said returning my attention to my work.

"Good idea, they won't listen to you even if you tried to talk them out of fighting. It would be best to avoid getting in an animal territory fight." Marc-sensei said catching the knife I threw at him.

"You still owe me a spinner type weapon and combat knife." I stated.

"Yeah, I'll be here in two or three more days."

"Do you even realize what I meant by 'spinner'?" I was thinking of something like Marta's weapon from Tales of Symphonia. "Well?"

"I asked my friend to make it, so whatever he makes is what he makes."

"Hm...Marc-sensei did you know my parents?"

"I didn't, I didn't even know your parents were my mother's students. Although...Well, I suppose that explains your potential." Marc-sensei ruffled my hair, a grin on his face. "At least I don't have to worry about you and you're smart enough to know when you should run from a fight."

"Are you calling me weak?"

"Not at all, not at all."

I get the feeling he was mocking me. Well, I had another week here before I head back to the orphanage for a short visit before leaving again for the Hunter Exam. I finished making a new bundle of arrows and I placed it in my inventory. For some reason, Marc-sensei never commented when I made things disappear or reappear out of nowhere. I guess it's a good thing, however I'm still curious why he never mentioned it.

X-X-X-X

"So you two are finally getting along..." I said giving the two a suspicious look.

"I did it for you, you're welcome." Marc-sensei said patting my head.

"Thank you, Marc-sensei." I said looking at him.

"That reminds me." Marc-sensei dropped a large box into my arms, it was heavy and that's saying something since my strength is only second to my speed. "Your new bow and spinner." Marc-sensei said and I quickly put it down to open it up.

"These are...exactly what I wanted!" My eyes were practically sparkling as I held up my bow. A sleek black bow made of metal. The combat knife is the same length as my forearm with a hooked blade. I pulled out the spinner next, it's not exactly want I wanted, but it was very close. "Very nice..." I said seeing how it folds up.

"Here's the hoister." Marc-sensei grabbed my wrist, attaching it to my arm. It felt so weird. "Now here is how it works." Marc-sensei said after folding it into the hoister.

"Okay then." I flicked my wrist, the blade left the hoister, the curved blade came out and turned into an odd circular shape. "Now this is an awesome weapon." I said with a wide smile.

"Let's try it out. Hey, Blake, Izanagi, come with me for a bit. Scarlett, practice with your new weapon for an hour." Marc-sensei said walking away.

"Huh?"

I wasn't too sure what he meant by that, but I did try mixing in my martial arts with a weapon. It was actually harder than I thought. I wasn't used to being careful with a weapon like this. I was finally getting the hang of it when Marc-sensei returned with Blake pulling a cart full of uncut firewood. Oh lord, don't tell me this is a makeshift training session.

"Okay, you're going to be cutting up every piece of wood I'll throw at you." Marc-sensei said patting Blake's head.

"I'm going to die of exhaustion..." I said with a frown.

"You have some pretty good stamina, now let's get going." Marc-sensei said picking up a fairly large piece of firewood.

"I'm going to die..." The firewood flew past my head and I slowly turned my head to look where it landed. "N-Now that is scary..." I said seeing it was stuck in the ground halfway.

"Come on, I'm only using half my strength. I suppose I can lower it to an eighth." Marc-sensei said with a grin.

"You're going to kill me!" I shouted annoyed.

"Come on, let's play." Marc-sensei said sadistically.

Marc-sensei was so cruel to me! He tossed them lightly or hard, making it hard for me to cut them properly. I still managed to cut them, but they were uneven. He either threw them near me or very far making me sweat like hell. I got frustrated halfway into our training so I tossed my shirt off and I pulled my hair into a ponytail. Marc-sensei didn't seem too bothered by this, but he did throw them further and further away from where I was standing and at a faster rate as well.

"I hate you sometimes." I said after we gathered all the firewood.

"Love you too, my dear pupil." Marc-sensei said patting my head.

"Gwah! I hate long hair! It's disgusting feeling my hair stick to my back when I'm sweaty!" I shouted trying to stop my hair from sticking to my back.

"Just tie it in a bun." Marc-sensei said waving me off.

"Whatever...I'm going to go shower."

"You're heading out tomorrow."

"...Yeah, I am."

"Keep up the good work."

"I plan on it."

X-X-X-X

I lifted my leg above my head before dropping it and touching my toes. I lifted myself into a handstand and I pushed myself into the air before landing in a splits. I was very weirded out at the fact I can do many things now that I'm female, that includes my flexibility. I stood up and I started running about before pulling off several gymnastic moves. Marc-sensei can be sadistic, but his training does have his results.

"Scarlett, aren't you heading out soon?" Marc-sensei asked as I entered the house.

"I am, I just have to grab some things from my room." I said before heading for my room.

"It's going to be a bit lonely without you around." Marc-sensei said leaning against the doorframe.

"Get a girlfriend, no, get a wife." I stated throwing a few things into my bag.

"You sound like my mother." Marc-sensei said shaking his head.

"Don't care." I stared at the combat knife in my hand and I quickly lunged for Marc-sensei. I was annoyed how he dodged all five of my attacks and got away without a single injury. "This is a good knife." I said sheathing it before placing it in my boot.

"You're too violent."

"Don't care." I pulled my bag on and I headed for the front door. "I'm heading out now. I'll see you...whenever."

"Hey." I stopped halfway out the door when a hand landed on my head. "Take care, you hear. I know you won't die easily, but give me a call once you pass."

"Got it." I hit his chest with my fist and I gave him a large grin. "Besides, how can I call myself your student if I don't pass the first time around? Don't do anything stupid when I'm gone, sensei."

"You're such a brat, but you're still my brat. Use the surname 'Fawcett' if you need it."

"I don't think I will, but I'll keep it in mind. I'm heading out then!"

"Take care of your injuries properly!"

"I heard you! Geez, I'm not a kid!"

I ran out the house and through the forest. I grew used to playing here that I can get down from the mountains just by taking a few shortcuts. I heard a screech from above and I looked up to see Izanagi flowing close behind me from the sky. I didn't even flinch when I heard a familiar roar and those heavy footsteps. Blake finally came into view and he ran beside me.

"You want to race for old time's sake?" I asked grinning.

I didn't get an answer, but the tigerwolf did speed up suddenly. I released a small laugh before storing my things into my inventory before using Extreme Speed. I caught up to him easily and the two of us didn't hesitate one bit when we jumped down the cliff. Unlike my last...fall, I learned how to slow my fall and get to the ground with no injuries. Blake on the other hand, he was closer to the cliff side so he was jumping down like that instead of taking a risk and falling through the trees like I am. I grabbed the first branch I saw once I hit the trees and I grabbed it to slow my fall before releasing myself to land on a lower branch. From there, I jumped from branch to branch until I hit the ground.

"Too slow!" I said already running ahead.

I could hear Blake's growl of frustration behind me and I couldn't stop my laughter. I hadn't had this much fun in quite a while, reminds me quite a bit of the game of tag Marc-sensei put me through when we first met. While I was constantly angry at the man...I have to admit, it was a bit fun chasing him around while coming up with ideas to tag him.

X-X-X-X

"It feels as if it's been forever since I've returned to Cerasus." I muttered as Izanagi landed on my shoulder.

I headed straight for the orphanage, ignoring any teenage boy who tried to stop and talk to me. I didn't do much to scare them off, Izanagi did a good job screeching at them. I stood in front of the orphanage and I scratched the back of my head unsure if I can even enter. I released a frustrated sound before knocking on the door. I didn't get an answer so I opened the door, letting myself in.

"Hello?" I called out not seeing anyone.

"Yes, how may I-S-Scarlett?" Obaa-san asked staring at me with wide eyes.

"Ah, Obaa-san, it's been a while?" I asked nervously.

"Huff, is that all you have to say young lady?!" I was smacked upside the head with a wooden spoon, holy crap that actually hurt a lot! "Really! You had us worried half to death! Not a single letter since you disappeared, I thought I raised you better than that!" Obaa-san shouted looking ready to hit me upside the head again.

"I'm sorry! I was too busy training, ow, I forgot how much it hurts to get hit by you." I said rubbing the bump forming on my head.

"A lot has changed since you left. Those you knew were already adopted...even Alicia." Obaa-san said leading me to the kitchen.

"I see...I should have figured. Last time I saw her she was 14, she should be 19 by now..." I muttered.

"She was adopted a year after you left. Hurry up and sit." I quickly sat down at the table and I fiddled with my sleeves. Izanagi was so lucky he flew off before I entered the orphanage, although I'm sure Obaa-san would have told me to leave him outside. "Here, take this." Obaa-san said placing a letter on the table.

"...Alicia's handwriting is crap even to this day."

"No cussing."

"Ow! Violent old...!"

"There's a lot more so I expect you to read them all before giving her a reply."

"Yeah, yeah..."

I read through all the letters and they weren't addressed to me, but to Obaa-san. Alicia mostly talked about her new life, about the problems in her life, but the most important is that she kept asking if I returned or not. I released a frustrated sound before pulling out some paper and a pen from my inventory. Obaa-san placed a cup of tea on the table in front of me and I silently thanked her as I got to writing my letter. It wasn't extremely long, but I was basically telling her to get her ass in gear to become a good adult or I'll get angry. Seriously, if she has time to worry about me, then she should focus on becoming a doctor like she told Obaa-san. I folded the letter up and I placed it in an envelope.

"I'm going to go give this to the mail carrier. Did you need anything while I'm out?" I asked brushing my hair out of my face.

"Take this with you then." Obaa-san said handing me a large box.

"Got it." I said before heading out.

I got annoyed when the adults finally realized who I was once I stepped outside again and I was being mobbed by people telling me how much I've grown or how cute I've gotten. Sheesh, if my hair was any other color then I wouldn't be as noticeable. Since my hair is so red, it made people remember me easily since I'm the only person on this island who has such red hair. I had to deal with head pats, hair ruffling, cheek pinching, rib crushing hugs, and so many more signs of affection.

"SERIOUSLY PEOPLE! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" I asked angrily causing them to scramble.

"She's the same as ever!"

"It's good to see her temper hasn't changed one bit!"

"Come by my store later on, Scarlett-chan! I'll give you a discount!"

"Stop pestering me and get your asses back to work! I'll be here for the next two weeks so stop mobbing me!"

I was grumbling the entire way to the post office. Seriously, these people are such a handful sometimes. Although...well, Cerasus treats everyone who lives there like family. I guess I left such an impression that they just had to pester me when I return. As annoying as it was getting mobbed, I'm glad to see many people haven't changed a bit. I snorted, remembering the idiots I ignored earlier. I kind of remember them now, they were the boys I used to beat in any games I actually participated when I decided I didn't want to go to the forest.

"This place hasn't changed one bit..." I muttered with a small smile.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 8 Ends

The way I see it, people can naturally love Scarlett because she (he) is down to earth even if she (he) has many weird quirks, plus the red head is super adorable and fun to tease~! I was so bored trying to come up with a filter chapter, one or two more chapters to go until the Hunter Exam! I'm super excited~! I don't have much to add at this point, so I'll end it here. Well, until next time! Bye-bye~!


	9. Chapter 9

X-X-X-X

Chapter 9

X-X-X-X

I silently drank my soda, not bothering to look up when I beat another grown man in an arm wrestling contest. Seriously, I decide on my fifth day here that I want to eat out the adults just had to 'test' me. At first, it was only as a joke about testing me to see whether or not I can pass the Hunter Exam to an arm wrestling contest. I already beaten half the male adults in the village, along with a good portion of the teenage ones. They stood no chance against my gamer enhanced strength. Let me tell you though, more and more of the buffer members of the Cerasus were participating.

"Are you guys done yet?" I stared at my last opponent. I might have accidentally put too much strength into it and I broke the table...and his hand. "Since I won, you guys are paying for my food." I said standing up.

"That's so unfair!"

"That girl...she might actually become a Hunter."

"How the hell did she beat all those guys?! All of them were huge compared to her!"

"Bleehh!" I stuck my tongue out at the men before leaving, listening to their angry shouts about respecting them. "Idiots...Well, it was kind of fun..."

Man, I should have said I was only spending a week here instead of two weeks. I'm already bored to death staying here. Without Marc-sensei, I didn't have anyone to spar with in the mornings. I think Obaa-san is happy about me staying for two weeks, she got me repairing the orphanage top to bottom! While it helped relieve myself of some boredom...but it only lasted until yesterday. There wasn't much to do, I just had to fix the roof, several rooms, some piping, and I had to fix the windows. I may have cheated seeing as I cut up wood using my swords and I used Extreme Speed to get things done quicker. There was also the fact I do have a gamer ability so it was easy to learn the skill Carpenter and level it up quickly.

"Man, I'm bored to death..." I muttered heading back to the orphanage.

I was instantly mobbed by the younger children of the Cerasus who saw it fit to label me their 'Onee-chama'. It was only cute on the first day, well, they're still cute, but they're an annoying type of cute. They kept getting in my way when I tried to train and Obaa-san told me I'm not allowed to let them hold any of my weapons, not like I planned on it in the first place. I may be a weapon freak, but I'm not an idiot.

"Okay, brats, who wants to play a game?" I asked getting their attention immediately.

"What game, what game?!"

"Is it fun?"

"Oh, it's a very fun game..." I was grinning as I said this. "It's called tag, but it's very different from your usual tag. I'm It, but instead of me tagging you, you have to tag me."

"Eh? That's too easy for us!"

"If you guys can tag me by sundown, I'll buy you all ice cream."

"Deal!"

"This is going to be a piece of cake!"

"Okay." I pulled myself out of the kid's grasp. "And...Go!" I quickly disappeared before they could act and I sat on the roof of the orphanage. "Now I know how Marc-sensei felt when he pulled this on me."

I was laughing as I watched the kids try to find me. I made it easier on them and I made myself known every few minutes on the ground, but I never let them tag me. It was very amusing for me to see them try so hard to tag me, along with their faces scrunched up in frustration when they thought they got me only to realize I was already two steps ahead of them.

"Come on, kiddies, you'll never catch me like this." I said sitting on a barrel.

"It's not fair! Onee-chama, you're too fast!"

"Yeah!"

"Well, you guys said it would be easy. Okay, here's a hint for you kids." I leaned forward, a grin on my face. "You have to play smarter, not harder."

"Eh?"

"I don't get it!"

"You guys only chased after me without a plan. You have to think of a plan to tag me. Not once did you kids work together. We can try this again tomorrow, okay? It's getting late after all.'

"So unfair!"

"Come on, just a little while longer?"

"No can do, your parents would kill me if I let you guys stay out later than you should be out. Also, Obaa-san would murder me, drag me back to life, then murder me again if I kept anyone out after dark. Come on, I'll walk you kids home."

"So unfair!"

"Onee-chama is too fast!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!"

X-X-X-X

I was laughing when the kids came up with ridiculous ways to try to tag me. The last five days they couldn't tag me once, even when I bent the rules a bit telling them they can try to tag me between morning and sundown, however meal times count as a 'break' period. It was hilarious seeing these kids try to wake up before me to tag me for the sake of a game. Their parents thanked me often telling me that their kid has been getting along well with others and that they're always excited to tell them what occurred during our games of tag. It was a bit embarrassing, but it kept me busy even for a while.

"Got'cha!"

"Not quite, sweetheart." I easily moved of the way and behind the child. I gently poked the kid in the back of the head. "Nice try though. Let's see, Obaa-san wanted me to pick up some meat for dinner..."

I took pity on the kids by the end of the day and I willingly let a kid tag me...although they all got angry saying it wasn't fair and that I was underestimating them. I was scolded by a bunch of brats between the ages of five to ten...wow, that's kind of pathetic. I scratched the back of my head, unsure what to do about this noise.

"So you guys don't want ice cream tomorrow? I have to some training so I had to end this game eventually." I said with an unsure look on my face.

"You're going to do archery tomorrow?!"

"Ah, yeah, after I treat you guys."

"Can we watch, please, please?!"

"Yeah, can we, can we?!"

"Yeah, sure, but don't go asking me to teach you. Also, don't try to learn on your own! It's dangerous for you to do so! I was trained under an adult." Well, as much of an adult Marc-sensei can be looking like a teenager. "That means you have to ask one of your parents to teach you or give you permission to learn under someone."

"Okay!"

"Sheesh...these brats...Okay, head home and go have dinner with your family!"

"Okay! Bye-bye!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." I looked down at the remaining five kids. "Okay, let's head home. Obaa-san is probably waiting for us."

"Yes!"

"Onee-chan, can I ride on your shoulders?"

"Again?" I groaned when the kid gave me the puppy dog eyes. Damn it, I may have never had a use for it, but I had to say...these kids sure know how to milk an adult for what they're worth. "Fine, fine."

"Me too!"

"Later, okay?"

"Kay!"

X-X-X-X

"...Why in the world is everyone from Cerasus here?" I asked looking pointedly at Obaa-san.

"Hohoho, they decided to make it into a small festival. Everyone is excited to see what kind of training you went through." Obaa-san said with a wide grin on her face.

"What am I, some kind of animal they want to see?" I questioned with a frown.

"Come on, it's only for fun."

"Obaa-san...!"

"Don't complain, just show us what you learned."

"I better not get hit for getting the idea of becoming a Hunter into those kid's head."

I was more than annoyed when I couldn't train like I wanted to, although it was greatly amusing how they wanted to see if they could best me in any of my field of expertise. Archery, please, I destroyed the targets. Swordsmanship, yeah, even with wooden swords I disarmed my opponents too easily. Martial Arts, well, I just pushed the person out of the ring to avoid harming them. The last event of the day...well, it was a contest of strength. I had never tested how far my strength went...but I did lift a half-ton stone slab. I stared at the disheartened men and I scratched the back of my head wondering if I should have held back a bit more. Ah, well, it was their own fault for challenging me. I can be very competitive, Marc-sensei told me before that if I don't cut down on it then it would bite me in the ass later in life.

"Wait...if I can lift half a ton...I wonder how much can Marc-sensei lift?" I questioned feeding Izanagi.

Marc-sensei can take my hits easily and I never seen them affect him. So how strong physically is he? I got a headache trying to come up with an answer, actually, have my hits actually had an effect? I can never be sure since he always messes with me when we spar, so I never took notice how much I damage I inflict on him. I always focused on the fact I lost, always trying to come up with ways to beat him. I stared at my hand, opening and closing my hand.

"...My head hurts...!" I whined dropping my head onto the table.

"What's wrong with you? Hurry up and help move these tables!" Obaa-san shouted at me.

"Ah, right, sorry!" I said standing up.

I kept getting weird comments how I was now a super human and I threatened to bury several people alive for calling me a 'child monster' even if I know they were joking about it. I released a small sigh, carrying a table with one hand. I wonder if I should adjust my training to focus more on skill than stats. My stats seem great for a kid my age, but I should probably work on certain skills. I guess I can try training with only a knife, it'd be interesting to come up with a new fighting style.

"...Hey! Who said you brats can climb onto the table while I'm carrying it?!" I asked frightening the kids who were sitting on the table.

"Come on! It's not that big of a deal!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"I don't care! I'm not a horse! Get off!"

"No!"

"Yeah, no way!"

"Kids...I swear...!"

X-X-X-X

I spun my knife in my hand before getting to work making new arrows. Yesterday I had to give up all the arrows I had because too many people wanted to try to beat my perfect score. None of them came close, but I still had to replace them. I whistled a random tune as I finished the last bundle before placing my knife down. I reached for my tea and I took a small sip before getting back to work...only to see the kids were back.

"Ah...How about a game?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah!"

"Un! Un!"

"What's today's game?!"

"Ah, let me think..." I scratched the back of my head, I should choose a game that will be dragged out. I have to pick something that can be ended by today. "Oh, then let's play a guessing game. I'll tell you a truth about myself along with several lies. You guys just have to guess which one is the right one."

"That's super simple!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, to make it interesting, those who get it right...I'll toss them in the air!"

"Let's play then!"

"I want to be tossed into the air super high!"

"Me too!"

"Alright, then I'll do something simple. My hair is red. I am a boy. I hate animals. I'm super weak. Okay, which one is right?"

"Your hair is red!"

"Yeah! It's red!"

"Super red!"

"Good job. One toss per kid...that shouldn't be too hard."

I spent the rest of the day playing the game with the kids. They were actually pretty happy when I tossed them high into the air before catching them, they kept begging for more. I made the truths about me harder and harder until I ran out of truths I can give out...well, easily give out anyways. I waved the kids off, watching them run off with wide smiles. Actually...my arms were a bit sore from tossing those kids so much. It was easy after the first two dozen times...but it was hard doing it for three hours straight for so many kids.

"Man...I'm exhausted..." I raised my arm up and Izanagi dived and landed on my arm easily. "Have you gotten used to flying about?" I asked running my fingers through his feathers.

Izanagi gave me a high-pitched screech and I smiled, resting my head against his. I pulled away, raising my arm. I watched as he unfolded his wings before taking off. I stared at his figure before shutting my eyes. I need to get some rest...I already received my letter for the Hunter Exam, so I should get going tomorrow.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 9 Ends

This is just a filter chapter, but I had a bit of fun doing it. The next chapter is definably going to be more interesting, after all I have finally hit cannon! My cute little Scarlett, how I will enjoy causing you embarrassment in the future~! I can't wait to introduce Scarlett's parents though, but it's so far off into the future! Do your best, my cute little redhead! Kick ass! Okay, that's it for now! Until next time dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	10. Chapter 10

X-X-X-X

Chapter 10

X-X-X-X

"There! Perfect!" I said with a grin.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I had to say, I was good at disguises. I never actually had a use for the skill Disguise, but I do now. I learned it when I was cosplaying in Japan...under threat of losing all my candies I bought if I didn't do it. Disguise is useful for dressing as a guy and not getting caught easily. My chest was bound to the point it was flat, my clothing was baggy enough to hide the girlish figure I have, and with this skill, my voice is completely gender neutral! My voice isn't very high pitched, but it's obvious I am a girl just from hearing me speak. That's why I was happy Disguise not only disguises my appearance, but my voice as well. To make my hair appear to be short, I braided it and I tucked it underneath a hat I bought recently.

"There's still something missing..." I muttered turning to look at myself.

Let's see, baggy black shirt, brown pants, brown combat boots, hat...what else am I missing. I stared at myself for a few more minutes before realizing what it was, my eyes! They were too rounded! I began grumbling as I flipped through my inventory to find something, ah, here we go. I pulled out a pair of rectangular glasses and I put it on, that's better. I looked at myself in the mirror...and I have to say, I look good as a guy. While it felt narcissistic of me to say this about me when dressed like a girly-girl, it wasn't as bad when I was dressing as a guy. When I say I look cute as a girl...damn it...now I really wish to kill my stupid teacher.

"Augh! Forget it!" I grabbed my bag and I swung it over my shoulder. "Obaa-san! I'm heading out!" I called out heading for the front door.

"Wait, a moment, Scarlett!" Obaa-san said coming out of the kitchen.

"What's up?" I asked turning to face her.

"Take this with you."

"Obaa-san, this is..."

"I thought you would need something to keep you warm at night."

I dropped my bag onto the ground and I pulled on the coat Obaa-san gave me. It was...freaking awesome looking. A white coat with flames at the bottom and ends of the sleeves, it also has several buckles going across, but I left it unzipped because it looked cooler that way. I blinked a bit feeling something fall down my cheek. I reached up, touching something wet. I laughed a bit, I can't believe it...This is probably...one of the very few times I've cried since I've become Scarlett.

"Now, now, what's with those tears?" Obaa-san pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away my tears. "You were never a crybaby as a child." Obaa-san said with a small smile.

"S-Sorry...I don't know why, but...I just...felt really happy...!" I said with a wide smile.

"Well, if you want to be happy then come back here with a smile to tell me you became a successful Hunter!" I was whacked on the head with a wooden spoon and I held the bump, tears falling from my eyes...damn it...Why must she ruin the mood with hitting me?! "You've got plenty of kids who admire you now! I expect you to pass!" Obaa-san said waving the wooden spoon at me.

"Yes...I'll be sure to do that!" I adjusted my hat before grabbing my bag. "I'm heading out now. I've got a long journey ahead, take care." I said giving her one last smile.

"Do your best...Scarlett."

X-X-X-X

I used Whistle a few times so Izanagi can get used to the sound. I was bored during this damn boat ride so I decided to read the description of my skills after cleaning my weapons. Apparently a companion who has been exposed to Whistle for a while can differentiate my whistle among others and will respond to my call almost immediately. I raised my arm up, letting him land on my arm. I lowered my arm and I fixed his feathers.

"Are you used to it?" I asked and he clicked his beak.

I gave him a slight smile, looks like he's good. I let him fly off and I watched him, making sure he was safe. I raised a hand up, placing it on my hat to prevent it from blowing away when a sharp wind suddenly blew past me. Looks like we're departing again. I stifled a yawn when some kid shouted about becoming a great Hunter. I scratched the back of my head, glancing at the kid...ah, he's probably the same age as me...physically at least. Izanagi returned, settling down on the railing next to me. He began screeching and I nodded my head.

"If a storm is coming...I wonder how many people will end up sick." I said with a wide grin.

Some of these bastards on board thought they could mess with me just because I was a kid, but if they can't handle a 'little' storm, then I know they would fail the Hunter Exam. I managed to scare them into submission by leaking a bit of killing intent so I was mostly left alone or avoided all together. I got off the railing and I approached the dark haired boy, I lifted a hand up and I placed it on his shoulder. I was a bit taller than him by an inch or so.

"Ignore them, they're morons who are doomed to become examinees for the rest of their life." I peered at him from behind my glasses, ignoring the dark stares I gained from that comment. "They can act intimidating all they like, but they're just cannon fodder. Besides, if my hunch is right, a lot of them will be dropping out soon." I said lowering the rim of my hat.

"I see, Nii-san, who are you? I'm Gon Freecss! I'm almost 12, how about you?"

"Gon-kun, eh..." A name, I knew I was forgetting something...I'll just go by my old one. "I'm Archie, I'm 13. I'm heading in then, I need a place to nap before these morons start groaning from seasickness. Hey, Izanagi! Let's go already!" I walked towards the door that would lead below deck, Izanagi landed on my shoulder and began clicking his beak at me. "What? You're hungry already?"

I began muttering about lazy birds. He can catch his own food, but he was too scared of the larger fish in the waters. Well, actually, it's kind of understandable...those fish can probably swallow him whole. I found a hammock to sleep in and I didn't hesitate one bit to take my nap. Izanagi made himself comfortable next to me and I raised a hand up, using a skill to keep him in place and to make sure he slept well during the storm.

X-X-X-X

"Morons..." I muttered passing the 'dead' bodies lying on the ground.

I nodded at the captain when I passed by him and I made my way up to the deck to find a place to relax a bit while increasing my Carpenter skill. I pulled out a knife along with a large piece of wood. I was bored out of my mind while listening to the seacranes. Izanagi was releasing worried clicks and I stopped whittling to run my hand against his back. He's an animal, he's scared of the danger of the storm despite knowing we'll be alright.

"It'll be okay." I said reassuring him quickly.

Izanagi flew onto my shoulder and began nuzzling my cheek. I continued whittling when the captain made an announcement about the oncoming storm. I watched with great amusement when almost all the examinees for the Hunter Exam quickly abandoned ship when they heard the announcement. I snorted before continuing with my work. I was a bit annoyed when the captain ordered me to go see him. I glanced at Gon then at the blond male then at the middle-aged man in a suit.

"So it's down to you for, eh? Gimmer your names."

"The name's Leorio."

"I'm Gon!"

"My name is Kurapika."

"Archie..." The captain gave me a stare, knowing that isn't my real name. "So, why are we here?"

"Just give me the reason you want to be a Hunter."

"Hey, is that any of your business?" I glanced at Leorio, he did bring up a valid point, but it's up to us if we want to tell him or not. "You're just driving the bus."

"That a fact?"

"You know it"

"My dad's a hunter and I wanna follow in his footsteps."

"I'm becoming a Hunter for the thrill. I hate being bored more than anything, so I thought being a Hunter might be an interesting experience."

"Woah there, kid! Don't spill the beans so easily!"

"Why? What's the big secret?"

"Never mind you, I don't scream when someone says 'boo'!"

"I only told him because he asked, it's not a very personal question for me so I don't care. If it was a personal question then I wouldn't have answered."

"I have to agree with Rioleo." Did Kurapika just...purposefully mess up Leorio's name? "One can simply dodge the question-"

I began zoning out after that, I see no reason to pay attention at this point. I leaned against the wall, making sure Izanagi was comfortable. I was holding the bird like a baby since he didn't feel so good being in the middle of a storm so he felt pretty damn sick. He didn't go to sleep in time so he ended up awake and seasick during this ordeal. I finally paid attention to my surroundings when Leorio and Kurapika left, clearly pissed off at one another.

"...Sorry, Izanagi." I dropped my bag down and I placed him in it. "I'm getting a bit worried with this storm, can you stay in there?" I asked and he gave me a weak nod.

I silently apologized to him as I shut my bag and pulled it on. I followed Gon and the captain to the deck to watch Leorio and Kurapika duke it out. I placed my hand on my hat to make sure it didn't fall off. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw part of the mast break off and the ship swayed dangerously. _Not good! If that hits someone, they'll go overboard. _I thought shifting my class from Martial Artist to Archer. My bow appeared in my hands and I quickly nocked an arrow before concentrating on debris.

"Triple Strike...Annihilation." I muttered letting the arrow go.

The arrow went free and broke into three pieces. They locked onto three different pieces of debris, destroying them upon impact. I cursed when I realized I missed a piece and it was headed straight for someone! I quickly nocked another arrow, but the ship swayed and I lost my balance. I twisted my body to make sure to land on my stomach, my nose hitting the ground roughly. I kept a tight grip on my bow, but all my arrows ended up flying out of my quiver and into the ocean.

"Shit...!" I quickly turned my head to look at the person the debris hit to see he was falling towards the sea. Leorio and Kurapika tried reaching for him, but missed...until Gon jumped off the ship to grab him and the two grabbed the boy by the ankle. "...Heh, good work..." I put my bow away and I bent my nose back into place before using First Aid. "Ow...!" I hissed looking at the blood on my fingers.

"Careful." I felt a hand on my head and I realized my hat fell off when I was falling. "You don't want anyone to realize you're a girl, don't 'cha?"

"Thanks, captain." I fixed my hair and I grinned. "You're not going to question it?"

"A lass entering the Hunter Exam at your age, an easy target I'd say."

"Eh...No wonder he told me to dress like a guy..."

"So, what's your real name and reason, lass?"

"Ah...Scarlett the real reason I'm becoming a Hunter...I thought it'd be fun...plus...I'm searching for my parents..."

"Are ya now...?"

"My reason isn't as pure as Gon-kun's either...I don't plan on having a cushy reunion with them, I just want to know why I was abandoned...why she was crying that night..." I adjusted my hat and I stood up, changing my class back to Martial Artist. "I don't actually care if they want me back or if they hate me, I just want to know why I was abandoned. I don't plan on staying with them if they want me back, but I don't plan on leaving them alone if they don't want to see me before I get my answer. I'm quite selfish."

"How far are you willing to go through to find out their identities?"

"Saa...Who knows, I'm only doing this to cure my boredom." I glanced at the sky, the boat no longer swaying dangerously. "Looks like the storm is over..."

"I've taken a liking to you kids, I'll take all four of you to the nearest port to the exam hall!"

"Thanks, I'm heading back in for a bit then. I'm still quite tired."

"Lass." I stopped, but didn't bother to turn back. "Parents do crazy things to protect their kids."

"...I know, but even if you call them my parents...I probably wouldn't see them that way easily. If that's all, I'm going to take a nap."

The captain didn't stop me when I left this time. I pulled my backpack off to check on Izanagi and I silently pulled the sleeping bird out. I held him in my arms, a slight smile on my face. I don't need parents, I was an adult before becoming Scarlett, I didn't have any need for them. Why though...did that woman cry when she was abandoning me? I don't remember what she said that day, but I could never forget those tears. Why did those tears affect me so much...?

X-X-X-X

Chapter 10 Ends

Scarlett is going undercover as a boy! I did this for several reasons. One, the boy turned girl finally has a chance to wear clothing she (he) wants without anyone nagging at her (him). Two, being one of the few girls in a competition full of men can be dangerous in so many ways. Three, Marc told Scarlett to dress as a boy until the exam is almost over. Four, Scarlett really wanted to wear boy's clothing after getting stuck with so many feminine problems. Five, Scarlett really hates it when people treat her (him) like a girl. So that's all the reasons for why Scarlett is dressing like a boy at the moment. Well, that's all I have to say other than how happy I am to hit canon. Well, until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	11. Chapter 11

X-X-X-X

Chapter 11

X-X-X-X

"You okay, Izanagi?" I asked glancing at the eagle-hawk on my shoulder.

Izanagi released a small screech, rubbing his head against mine. I couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on my face as I reached up to touch his back. I released him seconds later as he made a movement to take off. I gave him my wrist and he jumped on before I raised my hand up. I watched as he took off, circling above me.

"Artie, let's go!" Gon shouted waving at me.

"Sorry, I got distracted." I walked towards him, shoving my hands into my pockets. "So, what's the plan?" I asked lowering the rim of my hat.

"The captain told me that we should head to that large pine tree on that hill to get to the exam hall. I'm going there." Gon said smiling.

"I don't know, Gon. Zaban's right on the map, you couldn't possibly miss it. Why would you go up there, in the opposite direction? The best shot is to take the express bus to Zaban. It'd just be a waste of time to go to that hill." Leorio explained staring at the boy.

"Are you sure that's what the captain suggested?" Kurapika glanced at me when he noticed I was staring at the sky. "What's the matter, Artie?" Kurapika questioned causing me to glance at him.

"Ah, just making sure Izanagi is fine. I'm going to go with Gon, someone has to keep an eye on the kid. So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go check it out. It beats waiting for the bus, if you ask me."

"Gon, you need to learn not to trust so much. I say we take the bus."

"It's fine, I'm going. Let's get going, Artie."

"See you guys then." Gon and I didn't go very far when Kurapika joined us. "I wonder how long it'll take Leorio to follow..."

"What do you mean, Artie?"

"Gon, do you really think the buses would take you to Zaban when a Hunter Exam is going to occur soon?" Gon nodded his head, still smiling. "They won't. It's like what happened on the ship. They're probably hired by the Hunter Association to take them anywhere, but Zaban. Besides, the captain is one of the people hired, he wouldn't lie to examiners who pass his test."

"Ohhh! You're so smart, Artie!"

"..." I glanced behind us, Leorio shouting at us to wait up. "I told you he would follow us sooner or later."

I ignored Leorio as he began talking about how he was just joking around about wanting to take the bus and that how we would end up missing him if he left the group. I glanced behind us, thinking about what I should do about the one following us. While he doesn't exactly have any bad intent, I was annoyed with this stalker. Izanagi released a sharp screech as we approached what looked to be a town...with people hiding everywhere.

"What's wrong, Artie?" Kurapika asked noticing I was tense.

"I hate being watched." I stated lowering the rim of my hat.

"Watched? There's no one here." Leorio said looking at me weirdly.

"No, there are people here. I hear them breathing." Kurapika said looking ahead.

"Yeah, their clothes are rustling. Are they all hiding?" Gon asked glancing up at one of the windows.

"Well, sue me for having normal hearing." Leorio said looking annoyed.

"Hm..."

Izanagi landed on my shoulder, staring at this old woman as she appeared with many other people wearing strange masks, like gas masks. I pushed my glasses up, narrowing my eyes as we stared at the strange group in front of us. I glanced behind me when I heard the stalker come closer. I lowered my right arm to my side, clenching and unclenching my hand. If he tries anything funny, I'll deal with it.

"Doki, doki..."

"Doki, doki?"

"Doki, doki...time for the mind boggling 'two-choice' quiz!"

"Huh?"

"You four are heading for that pine tree. You'll have to go through this town to get there. The other trails are like a maze, winding through the realm of ferocious magical beasts. I will pose a single question...and give you, but five seconds to answer. If you answer incorrectly and you fail, no Hunter license for any of you this year."

"Another test..."

"You must answer with a one or a two. If you say anything else, however clever, you'll be wrong."

"Hold the phone! We get one question between the three of us? That means I'll fail if Kurapika botches it!"

"It's more likely...you will make a mistake. How depressing."

"It just means we can put our heads together to answer one question!"

"Gon, you're too positive..."

"What's the holdup here?" I clicked my tongue, shoving my hands into my pocket. "Mind if I play though? Sorry, kid...I heard what the captain told you back at the port."

"Well?"

"Baba, he'll go first." I pointed my thumb at my stalker. "Our group will go afterwards."

"Thanks, later."

"He's the question. Rogues have taken your mother and your true love captive. You may only rescue one. One, your mother. Two, your true love. Which do you save?"

I blanked out when I heard that question. My mother, my mother as a man is long gone...She already lost her child...if it's Scarlett's biological mother then...well, I don't even know her, but I wouldn't sacrifice her. If it was my true love...that's just a plain strange train of thought. Since I'm physically female, but mentally male. I paid attention to what was going on when the stalker said he would choose his mother just because his mother is irreplaceable.

"You may go."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I flinched when Leorio suddenly began shouting. It didn't help I was right next to him, hell he even scared Izanagi into flying off. "You crazy old bat! What kind of quiz is this?! There's no 'right' answer to a question like that! Never has been! You applicant screeners are full of crap, you know that? I'm not taking it! I'll find another route to the exam hall!"

"There's no other route. Not for you, this is the way you must pass. Leave and you can forget about your license."

"Hm?" I rubbed at my right ear, hearing something else in the left. A scream coming from the direction the stalker guy went in. "Hey, you guys. I-"

"Hold it!" I glanced at the old woman as she yelled, holding a hand up as a motion for me to stop talking. "No more chitchat. Anymore extraneous remarks, you all fail! Now answer. One, you'll take the quiz. Two, you won't."

"One!"

I glanced at Kurapika when he shouted. I guess he heard the scream as well. I glanced at Gon to see...he was still thinking and wasn't paying attention at all. This question has no correct answer, while we were told we have to answer one or two, but she never stated we had to say anything. The old woman asked us if we would save our son or daughter who were kidnapped and I noticed Leorio was grabbing a plank leaning against the wall. If he's going to do what I think he's going to do, I'll beat his ass. While the old lady annoyed me, I know when to draw the line on who I'll attack and who should be attacked.

"Five. Four. Three." Leorio approached the woman with the plank and I flicked my wrist, my spinner coming out from my sleeves. "Two. One. Time's up!"

"Baka!" I sliced the plank in half, spinning my body around I kicked Leorio in the side sending him flying into the wall. "Don't go attacking old women just because you're pissed off!"

"That hurts, you bastard!"

"That's the point." I tilted my head to the side, my eyes narrowing as I stared at him. "I cannot tolerate those who harm the weak and defenseless, even if you are angry for said question."

"Why, I ought to...!"

"Leorio, stop. We already answer the question correctly. Artie was only preventing you from harming the old woman."

"Hah?"

Kurapika explained everything to Leorio while I was busy putting my spinner back into my hoister. I had a bit of trouble because Izanagi landed on my shoulder and kept nuzzling the side of my head. I finally slid the blade into the hoister and I glanced up to see the others were heading to a door leading to another path. Crap...When I focus on something, I get tunnel vision. I moved to follow the others, moving Izanagi onto my arm so I could carry him easier.

X-X-X-X

I plugged my ears as Leorio continued to complain as we made our way to the pine tree. It was annoying enough how his voice carries, I don't need to listen to his constant complaints. I spotted something ahead and I used Eagle Eyes to get a better look, oh, it's the house...wait, there's something strange going on. I can't see it that well because of how dark it was, but...there's someone inside and it looks a little...strange somehow. As we got closer, I couldn't shake this odd feeling.

"Hey, Gon, do you feel anything strange?" I asked adjusting my hat.

"Strange?" Gon asked looking at me as Leorio headed for the door.

"Yeah, it's like-" I stopped talking when I saw the magical beast holding a woman. "Look out!" I shouted tackling Gon to the ground.

"It's getting away!" Gon shouted getting out from under me.

"Leorio, see to his injuries!"

"Izanagi, stay with them!"

"It ran into the forest, but which way did it go?"

"This way!"

"I see him!"

Gon and I were catching up to the magical beast and I used Examine when I was close enough. The creature is called a Kirito, a shapeshifting magical beast. Gon was actually surprised when it began talking, but I speed up. I kept a hand on my hat as I jumped from tree to tree. I used Extreme Speed to get around the Kirito, appearing ahead of it with my katana ready. I used the sheathe of my katana to hit the Kirito in the forehead, forcing him to release the girl.

"Kurapika!" I shouted seeing him rush ahead.

"I got her!" Kurapika shouted back.

"I'm going after the Kirito!" Gon shouted rushing after it.

"Gon! Kurapika, I'm going after him! Take care of her!" I shouted chasing after Gon.

"Artie!"

I have no idea where the hell Gon went off to. I released an annoyed sigh, stopping near a river. I pulled my hat off, running my fingers through my messy bangs. I used Scan and I found the Kirito, but no Gon. It wouldn't have been able to outrun Gon, his vision at night was probably better compared to my own. This is definably the same Kirito too...so...where is Gon. I used Extreme Speed to catch up to the Kirito, unsheathing my katana. I was ready to cut it when it shifted into...me? However, there was a major difference.

"Y-You..." I stood on a branch, shaking in rage. "DON'T YOU DARE USE MY BODY LIKE THAT! I"LL MURDER YOU FOR MAKING ME LOOK LIKE THAT!" I shouted ready to kill him.

I will never, never, accept someone putting me in something so...So...Girly! I can handle certain outfits, but something so frilly, so pink, and so...disgustingly sweet looking on this body was just wrong! I chased the Kirito, who shifted back into the form from before, shouting profanities at the Kirito. I skid to a stop when I almost ran into Gon, who the Kirito ran around.

"Gon." I glanced at the Kirito who was laughing nervously behind a female one. "You...You mention to anyone what you did and saw and I will skin you alive. Got it?" I asked pointing my katana at him.

"Got it, got it! Sheesh, I never met a kid so violent before."

"Deal with it."

I put my katana away while the son and daughter of the Kirito arrived with Gon and Leorio. I adjusted my hat on my head while Izanagi landed on my shoulder, releasing an annoyed screech. I guess the Kirito put him in a cage, or tried to at least. Izanagi absolutely despises cage after being in one as a baby bird. The Kirito explained how each of us passed, Kurapika because of his knowledge. Leorio because of his compassion despite not realizing the son Kirito was a fake. Gon because well, he's incredibly fast and has a high amount of perception.

"As for...Artie." I was giving the father Kirito a dark stare as if daring him to say how I was a girl. "He has incredible agility and great fighting ability, despite his hotheadedness." Kirito said smiling nervously.

"Hotheadedness?" Kurapika questioned staring at me.

"I saw something very unpleasant thanks to him." I pushed my glasses up, a small frown on my face. "I get...tunnel vision when it comes to eliminating whoever caused it."

Kurapika gave me a strange stare, but didn't comment further. I was still pissed off at the father Kirito for making me look like a freaking girly girl. That mental image isn't needed, it was scarring enough having to deal with my monthly and other...crappy experiences I had to deal with while being a girl. I have a whole new respect for women for dealing with this crap. The Kirito carried the four of us to the Exam Hall, I was still annoyed with the father Kirito for the unneeded mental image of myself. I'm already used to being a girl, well somewhat, but I'm still a guy mentally...I hope.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 11 Ends

It's been so long since I updated this story. I absolutely hate writer's block, it's the bane of my existence! Okay, enough about me, time to talk about Scarlett. Now then, I was questioned about Scarlett's age when she started her period. It's actually normal for girls to start their period between age 12 and 15, but it's also possible for girls to start as early as age 8. I don't have much else to say at this point. Well, until next time dearies! Bye-bye~!


	12. Chapter 12

X-X-X-X

Chapter 12

X-X-X-X

"What kinds of animals are on your island, Artie?" Gon asked as the Navigator lead us to the Hunter Exam.

"Tanuki, tigerwolf, raccoons, hawks, crows, stuff like that. I have a tigerwolf partner back home, but I had to leave him behind with his mate and pups. Izanagi isn't actually a resident of Eternal Spring, I got him on a trip to another country." I said as Izanagi nuzzled my cheek.

"Eternal Spring?" Gon asked curiously.

"It's an island where it is forever spring. The island is separated into five parts. The northern forest of cherry blossoms, the east has apple trees, the south has plum, the west has apricot, and the central part of the island is made up of peach trees. The trees are always full of beautiful flowers, it's also never too hot or too cold." I explained pushing my glasses up a bit.

"I want to go!" Gon said with a wide smile.

"Hm...bad idea...If I have to return, I have to endure another round of arm wrestling...also Marc-sensei might..." I muttered a bit worried about Gon's safety.

Gon was staring at me with curious eyes as I continued to think about what Marc-sensei may do to him if I did bring him home. Marc-sensei said that if I brought home a boy when I return, that he would take it as me wanting to marry him. Wait, maybe if I drag Leorio and Kurapika along...no, wait, that's bad. While Leorio would be excluded almost immediately, he'll probably be even harder on Kurapika and Gon since he would have a limited amount of time to torture them. I may be his student, but I'm almost like his younger sister/daughter.

"Artie, aren't you going to eat?" Gon asked drawing my attention.

"Hn?" I looked up to see we were sitting down at a table, when did that happen? "Right, sorry, I was thinking too hard about something. Such a bad habit of mine." I said picking up my fork.

I ignored Leorio and Kurapika when they had gotten into an argument about whether or not being a Hunter is a respectable or well-paying job. I think it's both, but there is no way I'm going to say that to them. I fed Izanagi some of the meat after blowing on it a few times. This meat is good, I might consider eating here next time I ever end up in Zaban city. I glanced at the other door when I heard a ding, time to depart.

"That was pretty good." I said rubbing Izanagi's back.

"Yeah!" Gon said looking relieved when Leorio and Kurapika finally stopped arguing.

I lowered the rim of my hat when the doors opened and eyes were immediately on us. While others immediately dismissed us...I could sense someone with ill intent towards us. I silently looked around until my eyes landed on a pig faced man sitting on a pipe. I clicked my tongue when we made eye contact and I ignored him even though he started talking to those in my group.

"Please take a number."

"Thanks..." Was that small person really a person? He had a weird look about him. Izanagi's feathers were starting to ruffle under the pressure and I reached up, patting his back while I put my number tag on my shirt, 406."We'll be okay, I promise."

"Artie! Tonpa-san has taken the exam 35 times! Isn't that amazing?"

"Amazing is it?" I adjusted my footing before lifting the rim of my hat up a bit so I could stare at the pig faced man properly. "Someone would have passed after ten or so tries, but to fail so many times and continue on...you must have your reasons, eh?"

"R-Right."

"Hm."

I dismissed Tonpa for the time being, but kept part of my attention on him in case he tried something fishy. I took time to use Examine on those who gained my attention. I tilted my head to the side when I caught sight of a man dressed similar to a clown. I would have used Examine on him, but what I saw shocked me to the point of forgetting. He just...cut off the arms of someone.

"...Tonpa, who is he?" I questioned staring at the man.

"Ah, he's dangerous. Number 44, Hisoka the magician. He would have passed last year, but he was disqualified for nearly killing an examiner who got on his nerves." Tonpa answered.

"Hm..." I lost sight of him, shit, that was a good opportunity to gain information about him. I should have used Examine when I had a chance. I turned my attention back to Tonpa when he started to give out drinks. "..."

I used Examine only to find out they were drinks laced with laxatives. I narrowed my eyes at him and he didn't bother giving me one. I silently reached out quickly, knocking the cans out of Gon and Leorio's hands before they could try to drink it. Kurapika was staring at his drink and he se began dumping the contents when I turned my gaze on him.

"That's rude, Artie!" Leorio shouted at me.

"Never trust someone you just met, especially not during the Hunter Exam. Kill them with kindness, as some say. Gon, if you're thirsty, just ask and I'll give you some water." I said patting his head.

"That's still mean, Artie. You should apologize to Tonpa." Gon said frowning at me.

"Not happening." I turned my gaze to Tonpa, silently threatening him with my gaze. I freaked him out when I turned my eyes gold for a moment using Eagle Eyes. "It takes a liar to know a liar, right?" I questioned with a sly smile.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about! E-Excuse me!" Tonpa said quickly running off.

"Smart choice...if he stayed any longer I might have tried to gut him for trying to pull that shit on you guys..." I muttered lowering the rim of my hat.

"How'd you know he put something in the drinks?" Kurapika asked turning his gaze to me.

"Did you trust him when you first saw him? I can see trusting Leorio since he seems too stupid to pull that shit and Gon is too honest for his own good. 35 times he attended the Hunter Exam, how many times would you try before giving up?"

"I see your point."

"Glad you do." I froze when a loud ringing echoed through the tunnel. "So, it finally begins..."

"Now, this concludes the registration. We will commence the Hunter Exam." I stared at the examiner, what a strange appearance he has...I don't even see his mouth moving. "Please, this way. I will confirm one more time. The Hunter Exam is extremely difficult, so whether it is because of unfortunate luck or lack of skills, you can get hurt or die."

"Scare tactics, huh..."

"And there have been numerous instances where the examinees have been incapacitated by other examinees. If this doesn't matter to you, please follow me." Silence for the next few seconds. "Understood. All 405 applicants will participate in the first Hunter Exam."

I tilted my head to the side a bit as I saw the pace began faster until everyone was running. Izanagi took flight when I began running, but I know he'll come back to rest when he gets tired. I glanced behind me a bit when I heard a familiar sound, a skateboard? A kid with silver hair quickly moved past us on a skateboard, I guess it wasn't my imagination after all. I ran ahead when Leorio began shouting at the kid about his skateboard only to get quieted by Kurapika's facts about how it was fair so long as an applicant doesn't cheat.

"Gon, I'm running ahead. I need to keep up with Izanagi." I said keeping an eye on my partner.

"Sure thing! We'll meet up later anyways!" Gon said giving me a wide smile.

"Hn. I'll slow down when Izanagi gets tired. Later." I said before running ahead.

We continued to run for four or five hours, but I'm curious about who will end up dropping out first. Izanagi returned to me at the three-hour mark and I had to carry him in my backpack as I ran, but I ended up somewhere in the middle when I had to slow down for a bit. I heard Leorio's loud voice coming from the back and I blinked in confusion when I saw him run past me with low health.

"That idiot...!" I muttered lowering the rim of my hat.

I ran to catch up to him until I was with him and Kurapika. I stuck close to Leorio and I used First Aid on him so some of his stamina and health would stop decreasing so much. While it exhausted me out a bit, I would feel bad if he failed so soon. He might be loud, but he's a good person...plus it's funny to watch him get angry. I left him be when I found he was going to be alright for the next hour or so. If we stop soon, I'll be able to focus on him more easily and maybe use First Aid on him a bit more.

"Congratulations! You have unlocked the class Field Healer! You have been awarded 100 experience Points!"

"Hm...Useful..."

Too bad I can't open the Menu right now. I'm stuck in the middle of a quest right now after all. Until there is a break period between exam parts, I won't be able to open it. If I could, I would have loved to open it now so I could take up a few skills that would be useful in this situation right now. I shivered when I saw the long stairway we would have to go up. While I have the stamina for this, just remembering how many times I had to go up and down the stairs leading to the house on top of the mountain for the first month of my training...my knees died a little during that time.

"Ah, Artie!" I glanced back a bit to see Gon and his new friend. "You're really fast, huh?" Gon asked catching up to me.

"Yeah, these stairs are nothing compared to the one I have to walk up every day to get home after wandering down the mountain." I stated lowering the rim of my hat.

"So you're Artie?" I nodded my head. "I'm Killua, how old are you?"

"13, you?"

"12, same as Gon."

"Hm." I stared at Killua, using Examine before turning my gaze away. I'll check on his information later, also...this kid...he smells like blood. "I guess we're the youngest to take the Exam."

"I guess, but if the Hunter Exam is going to be this easy then it's going to be pretty boring."

"Why take it then? From what I can tell, you don't seem to have any real reason to take it."

"I heard it would be incredibly difficult so I thought it'd be fun to try it out. So far, I'm pretty disappointed."

"What about you two?"

"My father's a Hunter. My goal is to become the kind of Hunter my father is."

"Gon, you have to first find him."

"Then what about you, Artie?"

"Hm...I actually need it to travel to restricted areas and for the information. I'm an orphan, but...well, the first memory I have is of my mother crying before I was abandoned. I want to find out what kind of person she is and why she abandoned me."

"Eh...So, what are you going to do when you find her?"

"I just want to know why I was abandoned. I don't care too much about staying with her. She might be my mother, but I can't actually see her as one since I've been pretty independent since I was a kid and I never really needed a mother."

"Was she pretty?"

"That's the kind of question you ask, Killua?"

"What? I'm just asking. Besides, you don't look like much."

"..." That's only because you can barely make out my face. "She was beautiful."

"Hm...Hey, take off the hat so I can see your face."

"No way."

"Come on, don't be stingy."

"Touch me and you will lose that hand." I saw light up ahead. "I can see the exit."

I slowed down once the three of us reached the top. I was sweating a bit so I took my coat off, placing it in my bag next to Izanagi. The lazy bird was still sleeping too. Really, I wonder if it really was okay to bring him with me if he's not even going to do his job as my partner and stay awake to watch my back. I half-heartedly listened to Satotz talk as I stared at the swamp ahead.

"It stinks of blood and death." I muttered with a small frown.

"Artie?" Gon asked looking at me.

"Don't worry about it, just muttering to myself." I said patting the top of his head.

"It's a lie! He's lying to you! He's not the real examiner, I am!"

"Hm..." I stared at the injured male and then at Satotz. I can't tell who is real or who is real without looking at the information from Examine. "I wonder which one is the fake..."

"Look at this!" The injured male brought out a monkey with a similar face to Satotz. "A human-faced monkey that lives in the Numere Marsh. Human-faced monkey like human flesh, but their arms and legs are extremely weak because they're thin and lanky. So they disguise themselves as humans and discreetly lure their prey to the marsh and band together with other species to eat them. That one's trying to lure all the Examinees and decimate them all at once."

"Ah." I watched as cards hit the injured male in the face, killing him. I quickly look to Satotz to see he is holding the cards in his hands. "Cards...then that means."

"I see, I see." Number 44, Hisoka the magician. Not someone I want to get on the bad side of. "That proves it. He's the real one. The Examiners are Hunters who are commissioned by the judging committee and take on this duty for free. It wouldn't make sense for a person who holds the very occupation we're aiming for to not be able to fend off an attack like this."

"I'll take that as a compliment. However...from now on, any attack on me whatsoever will be considered an act of rebellion towards the examiner and I will disqualify you immediately, understood?"

"Yes, yes."

"Hm..." I stared at the birds that suddenly flocked towards the dead bodies. "The law of nature at its finest I suppose. Not even on my island is it this brutal...This is why I hate swamps."

"Artie, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I lowered the rim of my hat, biting my bottom lip. "Let's get going before we're left behind."

I was thankful Gon didn't say anything after that. After seeing someone or rather someone who looks like a person die right in front of me...well, it brought about a lot of bad memories about my own death before I became Scarlett. I was actually concerned about my idiot friend now. Did he really die, is he still alive, or...did he end up like me? I don't know, but...if he did end up like me then I'm going to give him a punch to the face for doing this shit to me.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 12 Ends

I love and hate Hisoka...he is a bastard, but he's a funny bastard. Scarlett knows when she is outclassed and there is no way she would be willing to go against someone like Hisoka. Hisoka would find Scarlett interesting due to the fact she is a Specialist and she is still 'unripe'...what a scary thought. Well, I don't have much else to add so that's it for today. Until next time, my dears~! Bye-bye~!


	13. Chapter 13

X-X-X-X

Chapter 13

X-X-X-X

"Gon, Killua, keep up. We're going to the front." I said as a dense fog began to set in.

"You noticed it too, you're better than I thought." Killua said with a sly smirk.

"Only the untrained wouldn't take note of it." The hairs on the back of my neck were sticking up as I glanced behind me. I made eye contact with Hisoka and I didn't like the way he licked his lips. "He'll kill...when the group ends up getting separated." I stated turning my gaze away.

"You want to know why we know, right, Gon?" I glanced at Gon to see he looked curious as he stared at Killua and I. "It's because he's just like me. I can tell by the smell. In Artie's case, he's been trained to notice this kind of thing." Killua explained for us.

"You're just like him? You don't look like it." Gon said taking a whiff of Killua.

"Gon, that's rude, also...that's not something you'd notice right away. Not even I have shown my true self." I said lifting the rim of my hat a bit.

"Leorio! Kurapika! Killua and Artie says it's better to move up to the front!"

"He doesn't have any sense of tension at all..."

"Well, he wouldn't be Gon if he was so uptight." I released a small laugh, causing Killua to whip around to stare at me. "It's a good trait to have, but also a dangerous one."

"Hm..."

I continued running when I heard screams behind us. I used Eagle Eyes to look behind me, but I couldn't see anything through this damned fog. Kurapika and Leorio were way behind us too...I hope they're okay. I used Scan, but I didn't get Leorio or Kurapika's name at all...shit! Don't tell me that they're among those screaming!

"Damn it...What do I do...?!" I hissed stuck between choosing to find them...or choosing to abandoning them.

"Gon, Artie, pay attention. This isn't a time to be worrying about others. Look, even the people right in front of us are hidden by the fog. If we get separated, we're out. Just hope that you don't hear your friends among the screams." Killua said looking forward.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

"Leorio?"

"Leorio!"

"Gon!"

"Wait!" I bit my bottom lip until it bled. I quickly pulled my backpack off, tossing it into Killua's arms. "Take care of Izanagi for me! I can track him so just stay with the crowd! Gon, wait!"

"Artie!"

I managed to keep up with Gon and I saw Leorio about to be attacked by Hisoka. I quickly shifted my class to Swordsman as Gon swung his fishing lure at Hisoka, hitting him in the face. I ran forward, a unsheathing my katana. I aimed for one of Hisoka's vitals, only for him to quickly move out of the way. I jumped away, making sure Leorio was behind me.

"Oh, not bad, you two." Hisoka said glancing between Gon and me.

"Leorio, step back, now." I said adjusting my stance.

"What are you talking abou-Guh!" I jabbed my elbow into Leorio's gut, stunning him. "Y-You...!" Leorio gasped before falling over.

"I'm sorry, but you're not good enough to stand against him." Hisoka looked at me with interest with what I had just done. I took in a deep breathe before releasing it. I adjusted my stance once again, narrowing my eyes. "I won't let you hurt them!" I hissed shaking a bit.

"You're shaking even though you're standing against me? How cute." Hisoka teasingly said.

"Dance for me...Sakura." I whispered.

The petals of cherry blossoms suddenly blew past us and I saw Hisoka look at the petals with interest. Now! I quickly lunged left into his blind spot, ready to cut his head off when I saw he blocked my sword with...a card?! He blocked the edge of my sword with a card of all things?! My eyes widened and I saw his right hand whip towards me before there was a sharp pain in the back of my neck. After that, my world had gone completely black.

X-X-X-X

"Ugh...ah...?" I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Hisoka? I slowly shifted my gazes to see...wh-what the hell is this?! Why is he carrying me bridal style?! "...You already know I'm awake so put me down already." I muttered kicking my leg a bit.

"Hm, you woke up pretty quickly." Hisoka said glancing down at me.

"You're not the first one to use that method of knocking me out." I still wasn't placed down. "...Where is Gon and the others?" I asked turning my gaze to look up at him.

"I didn't kill them. They passed after all." Hisoka said looking too amused.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" I asked frowning.

"Hm...No reason." I was finally placed down and I looked ahead to see...we're at the next exam site. "You want this back, don't you?" Hisoka questioned holding up my katana.

"Give that to me!" I hissed snatching it out of his hand.

"You're quite the unripe fruit." I shivered when Hisoka leaned down so his mouth was near my ear, but he didn't let me move away since he had a hand holding my jaw in place. "I absolutely~ can't wait until you are ripe~!"

"B-Back away you pervert!" I swung my sword at him, but he just ducked under my wild swing. "Die! Die you gutter trash!"

"You might want to be a bit more careful. Especially around men." I caught something thrown at me and I saw it was my hat. "You never know what they might do to such a cute girl."

"...That bastard...!"

I hid my gender for a reason. One reason is to avoid being targeted due to my gender. Another is to avoid the unwanted attention of being the only young girl in the Hunter Exam. There are all sorts of people, It's was easier hiding myself as a boy...and because I felt more comfortable in men's clothing. I quickly tucked my braid into my hat, switching my class back to Martial Artist. My katana disappeared back into my inventory and I glanced around wondering if Gon was around.

"Artie!" I quickly reeled around to see Gon running towards me with Kurapika and Leorio. "You're okay!" Gon said cheerfully.

"...Yeah." I lowered the rim of my hat to hide my eyes. The stress I felt realizing Gon and the others weren't here had disappeared. "...I'm glad you're alright too..." I said relieved.

"Are you okay?" Kurapika asked out of breathe.

"Aside from the neck pain, I'm fine." I rubbed the back of my neck, if I was an ordinary person...Hisoka's hit would have surely killed them. "How did you get here?" I asked glancing between the three of them.

"That's what I want to know." Killua said holding my bag.

"Thanks for holding onto this for me." I said taking my bag back.

"No problem. So, how did you get here?" Killua asked turning his attention to Gon.

"Artie smells really sweet like flowers." Everyone stared at me and I tilted my head to the side. "It's always been really noticeable, plus nothing in the marsh has the same scent as you." Gon explained.

"...Must be due to my island. I lived in a place where it is spring all year long after all." I opened my backpack to check on the sleeping Izanagi. "Still sleeping...So, why hasn't anyone entered yet?"

"Ah, you can't enter until Noon. While we hear a strange sound, there hasn't been any sign of anyone coming out."

"Sounds like someone's stomach..." I glanced at the clock. "Almost noon..."

I stayed with the others and I felt someone staring at me. I turned my gaze towards the one staring to see Hisoka. He was smiling at me like a damn creep so I gave him the bird. I saw his eyes widen a bit before I turned away, ignoring him. While it was something rude, I felt it was well deserved! When noon struck, the doors had opened. I slowly blinked when I saw a young woman along with a rather large man.

"So? You're hungry, Buhara?"

"I'm starving, Menchi."

"For that reason, the Second Exam will be cooking! You have to cook up a dish that can satisfy the two of us Gourmet Hunters."

"Cooking, huh, this...might not be too bad."

"First, you have to cook up a dish I designate."

"Only those who pass will be allowed to cook the dish I designate."

"Basically, you only have to get the both of us to say 'delicious' to pass the Second Exam. The exam will end when we're full."

"My menu is...whole roasted pig! As long as the pig resides in this forest, any type will do. Now, the Second Exam starts!"

I ran off before the others could react and I quickly used Scan to find a pig. I found a large amount of them, but...they were chewing on bones when I had found them. _They are...safe to eat, right? They eat humans and we're eating them so...is it okay to eat this thing?_ I thought switching my class to Archer. I notched an arrow and I carefully took aim at the forehead of one of the pigs.

"Target Lock On." The target appeared on the forehead of the pig. "Kill Strike." I whispered releasing the arrow.

I watched as the arrow flew, hitting it directly in the forehead. I watched as the other pigs run off to chase the other Examinees before heading towards my dead pig. I quickly prepared a fire in a safe location before gutting my pig. I tossed my coat on a tree branch before rolling my sleeves up. I glanced at the other examinees, including those from my group to see they didn't even bother to gut it.

"Gon, you have to gut your kill!" I shouted at him.

"Gut my kill?" Gon asked looking towards me.

"You have to cut open the pig and clean out the intestines and organs! Do you really think that it's safe to eat raw?" I asked putting my pig on a spit.

"Yes?" Gon asked staring at me.

"Ugh...this is why...Kurapika, Leorio, Killua, get over here so I can show you what you're supposed to do." I said walking towards Gon's pig.

"Do we really have to do that?" Killua asked walking towards me.

"Yes, a whole roasted pig doesn't need guts and stuff, also, if you don't do this properly it won't taste good." I said kneeling down beside Gon's pig.

After showing them how it's done, I had taken note that they had turned green out of disgust. I rolled my eyes at their behavior before moving to clean my hands and arm. Once that was dealt with, I had moved on to roasting my pig. I carefully rotated the spit before observing the others handle their pigs. I also took note that the other examinees were also gutting their pigs after they saw what I did. _I know for a fact no one is stupid enough to not gut their kill, if they are...then they are really dumb._ I thought turning my gaze to my pig.

"Artie, we're done, how about you?" Gon asked turning to me.

"Yeah, done too." I said pulling my pig off the spit.

I joined the others in carrying the pig to the Examiners and I watched with wide eyes as the large male finished off every single pig presented to him. That...should not be physically possible, not at all! Those pigs were stacked three times higher than he is! There is no way all that could fit into that body! Also, he was saying everything was delicious! I know for a fact some of those were burned on the outside and raw on the inside! Once the first part of the Second Exam was over, I heard something a bit interesting, but I'm sure no one else heard. _What does he mean by this isn't a test for taste? _I thought narrowing my eyes.

"Whole roasted pig test! 70 have passed! I'm not like Buhara, so I'm going to be a bit harder to please. I'm going to judge strictly as well. For the second half of the Second Exam...my menu will be...sushi!"

"Oh."

If it's sushi, then I had it before on my trip with Marc-sensei and I had it in my previous life. However...sushi is used with fish from the sea, not fish from lakes or rivers. Unless you count salmon, but can you get salmon in this area? Well...I'll make Izanagi catch a fish or two for me to use. I'm not very skilled at cutting fish though so it might...not turn out very good. Also...looking at the second Examiner, I have a very bad feeling in the pit of my gut when it comes to her. I hope I can pass safely...without her failing everyone here.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 13 Ends

Scarlett just can't catch a break can she (he)? Her (his) gender was discovered by the worst person ever during the exam, Hisoka will be a complete and utter bastard about her (him) being female. Scarlett never had a chance to choose what she (he) wore and this is the only time she (he) can dress as she (he) pleases. Scarlett is a bit (read as really) headstrong, but isn't foolish to pick fights where fights aren't meant to be picked...unless you count protecting those she (he) holds dear. Well, I don't have much else to add at this point. Until next time my dears~! Bye-bye~!


	14. Chapter 14

X-X-X-X

Chapter 14

X-X-X-X

I wandered off as the other examinees were trying to figure out what nigiri sushi was. I found a river pretty easily and I stared at the water with mixed feelings. While I could just dive in and retrieve some fish...I would have to change afterwards. If I tried fishing, it'd take quite some time...yeah...I'm definably going to have to use Izanagi for this. I woke my avian partner up to catch some fish for me. It didn't take so long to catch a fish and return...only to find a stampede of people running out of the exam building.

"What the heck was that all about?" I asked glancing at Izanagi.

Izanagi just screeched before hopping onto my head. I headed inside, finding a station in order to get to work. I pulled my combat knife out from my boot, washing it carefully before I stared down at the fish on the chopping board. _First, you have to get rid of the scales on the fish. Then cut a slit down the belly of the fish without puncturing any organs. Next, remove the guts carefully. After that you have to rinse out the inside with cold water._ I thought carefully cutting into the belly of the fish. The other examinees returned after a few minutes, but didn't really pay them that much attention.

"Fillet the fish...after that, cut it against the grain..." I muttered trying to be as careful as possible.

Once I finished cutting out the fish, I got to work preparing the rice. I shaped the rice into a rectangle and I placed it down on the plate before adding wasabi to the top then the fish slices. I released a small sigh, thinking it looked fine now. I grabbed the plate and I made my way to the female judge. I placed the plate down in front of her.

"Nigiri sushi." I said adjusting my hat.

"Hm...the first one is the only one to get it on the first try, eh?" Menchi picked up the sushi and ate it after dipping it into the soy sauce. "It doesn't taste good." Menchi said looking dissatisfied.

"No good?" That's strange, did I go wrong somewhere. "Please tell me what I had done wrong." I said hoping to fix my mistakes.

"You pressed the rice to hard, the slice was too big compared to the rice, and there was too much wasabi."

"I see..."

I wandered back to my station and I got to work fixing my mistakes. I heard shouting and I looked up in time to see a bald examinee was shouting about how nigiri sushi was made and how it tastes the same no matter who is preparing it. _Idiot._ I thought as Menchi got mad at him. There would obviously be a difference in skill between an amateur and pro when it comes to cooking. Menchi's anger is totally understandable...also, I'm quite angry since I would have less of a chance to pass.

"Ow! Izanagi! Stop pecking at my head!" I hissed when he pecked me again.

I spent too much time arguing with Izanagi about pecking me that...I didn't have a chance to present my sushi to Menchi before she got full! I felt like frying my feathery partner for messing me up like this. I stabbed my knife into the table, cracking the cutting board in two due to the amount of pressure I put into it. I stared at Izanagi, silently telling him that he is in so much trouble when we get back home.

"Great...Game Over for me..." I muttered spinning my knife in my hand.

I waited for the announcement, but...nothing happened. I tilted my head to the side wondering what the hell had happened. Normally if I failed a mission, a minor one mind you, there was always an announcement seconds later. I was pondering over this for quite some time, but snapped out of it when someone actually tried to attach Menchi...only to get hit by Buhara. The hit was strong enough to throw him out of the building too.

"I'd hate to be him..." I said giving a low whistle.

I lowered the rim of my hat when Menchi went on a rant about Gourmet Hunters. _If I liked cooking a bit more, maybe I would have become a Gourmet Hunter after I finish my personal quest. Still...I wonder what type of Hunter I will become after all this is over._ I thought tucking my knife into my boot. It was after Menchi's speech did the actual director of the Hunter Association appeared. I was quite curious about the old man, he was strong enough to jump out of a flying airship without a scratch on him.

"Artie?" I tilted my head back a bit, taking a side glance at Gon. "We're boarding the airship now." Gon said staring at me obviously concerned.

"I'm okay, Gon. Sorry, I was...lost in thought. Let's get going." I said taking the lead.

X-X-X-X

I shoved my hands into my pockets, staring down the cliffs. I used Eagle Eyes to get a better look to see eggs hanging from webs. I tilted my head to the side, wondering if we'll have to get these. If I try to jump down there, there is a very likely chance my hat will fall off...ah, wait a second. I don't have to get it. When everyone else had to jump down to get them, I just let Izanagi fetch one for me...only for him to come back up with an entire bundle.

"If you want praise, you won't get it." I said as Izanagi rubbed his head against my cheek.

"Wow, Artie! You got a lot of eggs!" Gon said after coming back up.

"Yeah...a lot..." I hope this won't disrupt the ecosystem that much...well, there were a lot more down there so it shouldn't be that bad...I hope. "You do realize they are a similar species to yourself, yes?" Izanagi clicked his beak as if telling me he knew this. "...You want to eat them too, eh?" I asked watching him nod.

"Your bird's a cannibal!" Leorio shouted pointing at him.

"How do you want it, in bread, omelet, or just plain boiled?" Izanagi looked too excited when he heard the word bread. "...I'll see if I can borrow the kitchen or something..." I muttered as Izanagi happily nuzzled my head.

"Oi! There's something seriously wrong with that conversation!" Leorio shouted pointing at me.

"What's wrong with it, Leorio?" Gon asked looking at him.

"It's just a bird, it's not like it's a person." Killua added beside the spiky haired boy.

"Kurapika, they're preparing a pot over there. I guess they'll boil the eggs for us to try. Let's go ask how long it will take." I said walking away with Kurapika.

"Is it really okay to take all that?" Kurapika asked glancing at the bundle of eggs.

"Until they say otherwise, it's fine." I said sneakily placing a few in my inventory.

"You and Izanagi seem quite excited."

"I heard Spider Eagle eggs are quite delicious...If you combine it with the berries or herbs from my county to make bread..." Izanagi and I were in a very happy place imagining it right now. "Let's bring some back to teacher to get him to make us some bread with what's leftover, Izanagi."

"What's your teacher like, if you don't mind me asking."

"My teacher..." I thought about it. "My teacher is...I guess a father, brother, and friend rolled into one. He treats me like his own child while at the same time a younger sis-sibling." I almost slipped up about my current gender, I just hope he didn't notice. "He isn't kind to me during training, always pushing me past my limits to ensure I can become the best I can be."

"You must really like him."

"He's like family, even though he's my teacher."

I didn't say anything else after that. I wonder if Marc-sensei is alright on his own...I know he was a hermit before he met me, but...well...I worry about him and the lengths he would try to go through to keep watch over me. I was correct when I sad he's like a father, brother, and friend mixed into one. You got the relationship of a friend, but the overprotectiveness of a brother and father. He had quite the 'chat' with the young boys who were eyeing me during our trip to Japan.

"It's delicious!" Gon said eating the Spider Eagle eggs.

"What do you think, Izanagi?" I asked offering him some of the egg whites.

"Hey, Artie, is it okay for him to eat that?" Killua asked glancing at my bird partner.

"Izanagi's diet consists of mice, lizards, snakes, fish, and often smaller birds. It's fine if he eats some boiled egg." I answered as Izanagi happily nuzzled against my head.

"Hm..." Killua stared at me for a few seconds as I pushed Izanagi's head away. "...Well, whatever."

I adjusted my hat, wondering what was wrong with Killua. He just stared at me then walked off. Everyone who passed this exam was allowed to board the airship while those who hadn't would have to wait for another that will come by later on. Once we boarded the airship, there was a brief speech from the chairman of the Hunter Association, but after that we were free to do as we pleased. Gon and Killua ran off somewhere while Leorio and Kurapika decided to find somewhere to sleep.

"I'm going to leave Izanagi here, if you don't mind." I said dropping my bag down beside Kurapika.

"It's fine." Kurapika answered glancing at the sleeping bird.

"I'll be back later then. Thanks." I said giving him a slight smile.

I wandered off, trying to find a shower. This airship is quite large so I'm sure there is one around here somewhere. It didn't actually take that long to find one, which I was grateful for. I shut the door behind me, making sure it was locked before I started undressing._ I seriously do not understand how women can do this!_ I thought unraveling the bandages around my chest.

"Ugh...my hair's covered in sweat..." I muttered in disgust.

I took my shower and I got dressed in clothing that I had in my inventory. I dried my hair with a blow dryer, making sure it wasn't wet. I actually hate using blow dryers since my hair turns quite fluffy afterwards...but it can't be helped...It feels gross to put a hat on when it's still wet. After it was tied into a tight braid, I made sure it was tucked into my hat properly. I wandered off again, in search of something interesting before going to sleep for now. I found it after a while...Gon and Killua going against Netero.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked catching Gon when he was flung in my direction.

"Artie! Hey, hey, if we get the ball from Netero-san, he'll make us Hunters!" Gon said as I released him.

"That's nice...Make sure you shower before going to sleep." I said taking a slight step back.

"Oh, why don't you try as well?" Netero asked grinning.

"..." I stared at Netero for a few minutes. I didn't need to use Examine to know he's dangerous, I don't want to go against him...not when my little 'secret' could be revealed. "No thanks, I just showered. I'll watch instead." I answered looking away.

"Suit yourself." Netero said as the two continued.

I watched my two younger friends go against the old man until it was one in the morning. It doesn't look like they'll end up winning any time soon. That old guy is just messing with them, he hasn't used his right hand or left foot once. I tilted my head to the side, watching as Gon and Killua got close to getting the ball...but that old man got serious for a second...causing a dent in the ground and stealing the ball away from the younger boys.

"...That's it for me! I give up, I lost." Killua said walking towards me.

"Why? We still got time left! We almost had him!" Gon said looking as optimistic as usual.

"You don't get it, do you?" Killua asked staring at him.

"Gon, Netero-san hadn't used his left foot or right hand against you two once. The two of you combined couldn't make him become serious, it's best to stop and conserve your energy for tomorrow." I stated pushing off the wall.

"No way!"

"I thought I hid it so well...You got sharp eyes."

"That old man pisses me off! Let's get going, Gon, Artie."

"I'm going to try a little longer."

"Didn't you listen to what Artie or I just said?! It's impossible! You'll never get the ball!"

"It's fine, I don't care about the ball anyways."

"Are you trying to make him take you seriously or something?"

"Yeah! I want to see if I can force him to use his right hand."

"Got it, good luck...I'm going to rest a bit."

"Hm..." I watched Killua pass me and I noticed something odd about him. "I'll go too. See you later, Gon."

"Ah, yeah! I'll see you later!"

I caught up to Killua quickly and I glanced down at him. I thought so...he's releasing quite a bit of bloodlust. I never did check his data...I'm quite curious about it. The two of us ran into some fellow examinees, but didn't bother to say sorry. I felt something wet touch my cheek and I reached up touching it. I stared at my bloodied fingers then. I glanced back at the two that ran into us only to see they were cut into pieces on the ground. Eh...so Killua is a professional killer. That explains the smell of blood.

"You coming, Arite?" Killua asked glancing at me.

"I'm not explaining that to anyone." I stated catching up with him.

"You're not freaked out?" Killua asked looking ahead.

"I've seen worse."

I thought back to those that Blaze and his mate killed for attempting to harm their pups. I didn't feel bad for them, they attempted to harm the cubs. If Blaze and his mate didn't do it, I would have. I care deeply for my tigerwolf partner and his family, I refuse to let anyone harm them. I rubbed at my neck and I stared at Killua for a moment before turning my gaze away.

"Calm yourself already. Keep this up and even Gon will notice." I lightly bumped shoulders with him and I gave him a slight smile. "We're friends, so I'll keep quiet about this from Gon. Just make sure someone cleans up the mess you made." I stated walking ahead when he stopped.

"Hey, Artie..."

"Yeah?"

"We're...friends?"

"If we weren't, I would have pulled out my katana the moment you killed those guys." I turned my gaze towards Killua, lifting my hat up a bit. "If you're a bad kid, then life is a sucky game."

"Y-Who the hell is a kid?!" Killua ran towards me, keeping in pace with me. "You're not much older than me!"

"I'm still older."

"By one year!"

"You're such a kid." I ruffled his hair, a grin on my face. "It's cute how red your face is right now."

"Don't go calling a boy cute!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Don't laugh, Artie!"

X-X-X-X

Chapter 14 Ends

Scarlett isn't too bothered by Killua killing due to the fact she/he knows that her/his new world is actually much more dangerous compared to the world they were originally born in. Scarlett believes that Killua isn't a bad person despite the fact he could be a potential danger, however that doesn't mean that she/he won't keep an eye on him as a precaution. Scarlett isn't the type of person to just hate someone unless they give her/him a good reason to hate them, Hisoka for example...well, he's a creep so enough said. I don't really have much else to add at this point so that's it for now. Until next time dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	15. Chapter 15

X-X-X-X

Chapter 15

X-X-X-X

I released an annoyed groan as I walked behind Gon and Killua. _Need...Coffee...Lots of coffee._ I thought, my movements quite sluggish. I haven't had caffeine for the last six days, I need my caffeine soon! I was barely listening to what the bean like man from before was saying. I grabbed ahold of Killua and Gon from behind, forcing most of my weight on them as I released another sigh.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you?" Killua asked moving his face away from mine.

"I want caffeine..." I knew I should have packed some, but I didn't have enough time to purchase some beforehand! "Gon, remind me when the exam is over to buy everything I need to make coffee." I said dropping my head.

"Okay!" Gon said giving me a wide smile.

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking coffee?" Killua asked trying to get out of my grasp.

"I haven't had caffeine for six days...The longest I've gone since I started living with my teacher." I answered straightening my back a bit.

"When did you start training, Artie?" Gon asked looking at me.

"When I was eight, the man that took me in as his student...Great teacher, parent...well, he's a good cook, but his common sense is a bit lacking...seeing as he always gave me coffee instead of juice or milk in the morning."

"Hm..."

"Well then, let's figure out a way down this Trick Tower." I released the two boys and I began walking around. "It's called a Trick Tower, so there has to be a way down without scaling it."

I wandered around on my own, trying to figure out how I'm supposed to get down. I released a small sigh as Izanagi perched himself on my shoulder. I reached up, running my fingers through his feathers. I felt the ground shift a bit and I took a step back, looking at the ground. What in the world was that? I took a step forward again and I saw it was a trap door.

"So that's how it's done..." I said staring down at it.

I was about to go get the others when I felt someone push me forward. I was suddenly falling while Izanagi flew off in surprise. I hit the ground, landing on my stomach. I began cursing whoever pushed me. Not only did Izanagi end up flying off due to surprise, I know he won't be able to get down here. Great...I just hope he'll go with Gon and them or will wait for me at the base of the tower.

"Ara, so this is who my partner is going to be." I froze when I heard that voice and I quickly leapt to the other side of the room and away from Hisoka. "There's no need to be so scared, little kitten." Hisoka said approaching me.

"Back off...!" I growled my hair standing up on end.

"Now, now, there's no need to be so worried~! Look over there." Hisoka said pointing at a sign.

"What is-" I looked towards the sign and I read what was written. "To proceed you mus-Oh, you have to be kidding me! I am not going to be chained with you!" I shouted holding my arms in an X.

"Come now, don't you want to pass~?" Hisoka asked smiling at me.

"Grr...!" I really don't want to be chained to this asshole! "Ugh! FINE!" I grabbed one side of the stupid shackle and I attached it to my left wrist. "Here!"

"You're quite impatient~!"

"Oh, shut up!"

After Hisoka attached it to his right wrist, a door opened up and the two of us left. Even though I was chained to this ass, I still made sure to put as much of a distance as possible. I was grateful that the chain was at least ten feet long so there was no problem with space between us. Hisoka stopped when the path split off.

"Left or right?" I questioned stopping beside him.

"This way." Hisoka said already going down the left path.

"Whatever..." I muttered walking behind him.

The two of us entered a large room and I took note of the large number of people inside. Great, just great. Don't tell me we're going to end up fighting all these guys. The moment I stepped into the room, the men jumped into action. All of them aiming to kill us, but it won't be easy for them. Not with this guy as their opponent. I didn't even have to move, Hisoka killed them all using his playing cards. When one tried to get to me, well, let's say it didn't end well with him. I used a bit too much strength in that kick, since I sent him flying into the wall along with six or seven people behind him.

"I guess they weren't allowed to touch us until we were both in the room." I said tugging the chain out from under a dead body.

"What? None of you will try to attack us?" Hisoka asked playing with his cards.

"Forget it, if they don't want to die then leave them alone." I started walking ahead of Hisoka and I tugged on the chain to pull him along. "Hurry up, I want to get to the bottom as fast as possible. I really don't want to be stuck with you." I said a path was opened up for me.

"Yes, yes~!"

"Ugh...Fucking clown faced..."

"Now, now, you shouldn't curse. It ruins your cute face~!"

"You're the last damn person I want to hear that from." I stared at Hisoka with blank eyes. "If you call me cute again, you'll lose what makes you a man, I'll make sure of it."

"So violent~!"

"I don't want to hear that from someone who slaughtered a bunch of people moments ago!"

This cycle continued on for quite some time. Hisoka took the lead and we end up having to fight someone, or rather Hisoka fought while I waited for him to finish up. On the rare chance I did fight, I only used martial arts to dislocate an arm or knee. I didn't want to accidentally kill someone even if these guys are prisoners. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth...to kill people without a good reason. While these guys are coming at me with the intent to kill, I don't give a damn and I don't have any good reason to kill them myself. I found them annoying, but I didn't have any reason to kill them.

X-X-X-X

"I really want this thing off..." I muttered dragging the chain behind me.

"I've been waiting...Hisoka." I stared at the scarred man then at Hisoka, so these guys know each other. "But not to test you. This year, I'm out for revenge. Ever since the last exam, all I can think about is killing you. Do you remember giving me these scars? Well, today is my day!"

"You know this guy?"

"You could say that~! However, he hasn't improved very much since then~!"

"I better not get targeted just because I'm shackled to you. Whatever, this fight is yours so I'll leave you to it." I released the excess chains from my hands and I moved a small distance away. "Hey, mister, if Hisoka dies because of you...do I still fail?"

"No need, all you have to do is defeat me. After I kill Hisoka, I'll let you go."

"Hm...Okay, good luck then."

"My, that's quite mean~!"

I rolled my eyes at Hisoka's dramatic pout. If this guy is out for revenge against Hisoka, I wish him luck that he'll still be alive afterwards not that he'll kill Hisoka. Well, win or lose for Hisoka. I'll still be allowed to go on. I watched the man spin two daggers in his hands when he threw them up into the air and produced two more blades.

"Oh, four blade style, how difficult." I said as Hisoka dodged the thrown daggers.

While Hisoka and I are indeed shackled together, it doesn't actually hinder that bastard's movement. He always paid attention to the length and distance between us so it wouldn't affect his movements. Well, I also made sure I didn't hinder his movements because the first time I did that, he actually yanked the chain towards him and I ended up in his arms while he beheaded a guy. I made sure to move a bit so Hisoka and I were approximately the same length during his fight, but still be unable to interfere with said fight.

"Hm...not bad, he actually got him at the waist and shoulder...However..." Hisoka easily caught both daggers. "Not enough." I muttered as Hisoka approached the man.

"Dodging would have been quite tough since we're shackled together, but catching them is no trouble~!" Hisoka said with his usual creepy grin.

"Ugh...Spare me the dramatics. If you are going to kill him at least make it quick. I'm starting to feel bad for the guy doing so much to kill you, only to die here." I stated crossing my arms.

"Of course, of course, my little princess~!"

"Y-You bastards...!" The man looked at me then at Hisoka. Uh-oh, he better not be thinking what I think he's going to do. "T-Then I'll take you out!"

"That's not good you know~, this one is mine~!"

"..." I took a few steps back and away from the man, my eyes looking away. Hisoka had thrown the man's own blade and it went cleanly through his throat. He fell to the ground, blood going everywhere. "Disgusting. Let's go already."

"Now, now, he's still alive." I glanced at Hisoka and he kicked the man onto his back. I watched as the scarred man gasped for air only for his lungs to fill with blood. "You deserve a very big punishment for touching my things~! Too bad you're going to die too quickly~!"

I turned my gaze away, ignoring the gurgling sound coming from the man before it went deadly quiet. I didn't bother to look at what Hisoka was doing, I just wanted to get out of this place. A door opened and I waited for Hisoka to move towards it before doing the same. I'm mentally exhausted, I spent the last six hours with this guy and I really want it to end.

"_First to pass the Third Phase - Hisoka, 44. Time elapsed: six hours, 17 minutes. Second to pass the Third Phase - Scarlett, 406. Time elapsed: six hours, 18 minutes._

"So your name is Scarlett? With such beautiful hair, it's no wonder you have such a name."

"Keep your fake compliments to yourself." The shackles suddenly clicked and they fell to the ground. I rubbed at my bruised wrist. "Now that we're no longer chained together, I'm going to find somewhere to shower. Just being with you for that long makes me feel dirty."

"Perhaps we should go-"

"Finish that sentence, I dare you." I held my spinner's blade at his throat. Hisoka only smiled down at me in amusement. "You're one sick bastard, but you're a strong sick bastard. I don't give a fuck how strong you are, I will castrate you if you follow me..."

I pulled my blade away and I left Hisoka standing in the middle of the room. I found a place to shower and I locked the door behind me. Ugh...! Just being so close to Hisoka for so long makes my skin fucking crawl! I shivered, remembering how Hisoka killed those who stood in our way. While that last guy actually hurt Hisoka, I could tell he was incredibly dissatisfied with the fights on the way down the tower. I seriously hope that the next part of the exam will satisfy that bastard's urge to fight.

X-X-X-X

"Three of a kind." I said showing Hisoka my hand.

"Royal flush." Hisoka said dropping his cards.

"The hell?! How the fuck do you manage to win every round?!" I asked shouting.

"I won't ever lose~!"

"You're cheating! I know you're cheating!"

"You can't prove it~!"

"You are cheating! You bastard!"

I continued to shout at Hisoka for cheating and he only took it with a smile. You might be wondering why I was playing poker with Hisoka, well...It's pathetic, but there wasn't much to do since I can't train. Hisoka and I were only playing card games to pass the time, but that doesn't mean I like him...especially since he keeps winning! I do not understand how the fuck he keeps winning every round despite the fact he doesn't have sleeves to hide his cards in to cheat.

"One more round!" I said glaring at him.

"Alright then, why don't we be-"

"Hell no. You'll just cheat to win. I'm trying to figure out how the hell you are cheating so we're going to continue paying until I figure it out." I stared at Hisoka with distrust. "I do not believe you are winning by luck, not one bit." I would know this because I had set my Luck up as the fourth highest after the twentieth round against Hisoka. "Now let's play!"

I continued to play Hisoka until the time was almost up. I looked about nervously, Gon and the others weren't here yet. They're running out of time. A door opened up a few minutes before the announcement and I perked up, thinking it was Gon and them...only for it to turn out to be a seriously injured guy. I didn't need to look at his information to know he's good as dead. I nervously gripped my elbows as the one minute mark hit. Another door opened and my heart was practically beating out of my chest. When I saw it was Gon with Killua and Kurapika, I let out a relieved sigh. However, where was Leorio? I heard screeching coming from the tunnel before Izanagi came out flying towards me at full force. I lifted an arm up and he landed on my arm.

"So you did go with Gon and them. I'm glad you're okay." I said as he furiously nuzzled my cheek.

"Artie! Thank god you're here!" Gon said running towards me.

"I'm glad you got here too. You're late though." I reached out and I flicked his forehead. "You made me worry quite a bit." I said giving him a slight grin.

"Well, it was hard!" Gon said giving me a wide smile.

"I bet. You're covered in bruises." I looked at Leorio and I saw they were with Tonpa...who had what looked to be scratch marks. "So he was the one who pushed me...!" I growled staring at him.

"What's wrong, Artie?" Kurapika asked looking at me.

"Oi, Tonpa!" I walked towards the man and I lifted him up by the front of his shirt. "Next time, you push someone. You best think about who you push. I got stuck with Hisoka of all people because of you!" I growled holding him a good foot above the ground.

"Y-You got stuck with H-Hisoka...!" Tonpa gave me a nervous look when he saw how pissed off I was. "T-Tough lu-luck! B-But I did-"

"Cut the crap, bastard. Izanagi doesn't attack people without my orders. The only reason why he would attack you would be because you harmed me. The next part of the exam, you better watch yourself, because I'm going to repay the debt a hundred fold." I dropped Tonpa and I adjusted my hat. "Oi, Gon, let me thank you for helping Izanagi out."

"It's fine! Did you really get stuck with Hisoka?"

"Of course I did, I'm not happy one bit."

"_Time's up! Applicants passing the Third Phase: 26, including one dead!_"

"So the next part begins..."

I just hope that the next one won't be something as annoying as what I had to endure when I got stuck with Hisoka. Seriously, no one should ever get stuck with that man. Six hours shackled to that guy...ugh! I wish to wash my brain with bleach to get rid of the memories! That guy only gave me more of a reason to avoid killing without a reason!

X-X-X-X

Chapter 15 Ends

I could have had Scarlett go with Gon and them, but I thought it'd be more amusing to put her/him with Hisoka. Plus, it was a lot faster to write since I really want to finish the exam arc and introduce the Phantom Troupe as soon as possible. Since there is nothing more to add at this point of time, farewell and until next time my dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	16. Chapter 16

X-X-X-X

Chapter 16

X-X-X-X

I half listened to the man speak about our next exam. It's basically a game of being hunted and hunter, but everything is decided randomly. Who we will hunt will be chosen from inside a box while the same could be said about who would be hunting us. There is a total of 25 examinees here and I really do not want to be the one stuck with a friend's number, but I would rather get one of their number rather than Hisoka's...creepy ass bastard.

"Number 406, please come forward."

"Hm?"

I walked towards the man and I stuck my hand into the box, pulling out a plastic card. I returned to where I was standing earlier, fingering the card. The examiner explained the rest of the rules, but it was rather basic. We need six points to pass. Our badge along with our target's badge is three points, but other badges are only worth one. I pulled the sheet off my card and I saw the number 80. I glanced at the other competitors and I caught a glance of my target's badge before they hid it away The one with the rifle is it? So that one is my target...I didn't need to use my skills as a gamer to know that they won't be that big of a deal. Still, I would like to avoid killing if possible.

"Artie, let's get to the boat!" Killua called out to me.

"Coming." I said lazily following them.

"You're not going to hide your badge?" Kurapika questioned staring at the badge on my coat.

"Let them come, it'll make this exam a bit more interesting." I stated with a slight grin.

"What's your number?" Killua asked glancing at me.

"It's not one of you guys, don't worry." I said ruffling his hair.

"H-Hey!"

"I'm tired as hell...I'm gonna take a nap on the ship so don't wake me until we get there."

"You're fine with that?'

"What, I can't trust you guys to watch my back?"

"Just asking."

"It's fine, Izanagi will alert me if anyone other than you guys approach me."

"You're rather calm about all this."

"Not really. I'm freaking out on the inside. I'm worried that Hisoka has my number and I really do not want him coming after me. It's bad enough I got chained to him in the last exam, I don't want to end up dead because of him."

"That must have sucked."

"Believe me, it did." I found a nice isolated location on the ship and I gave the guys a slight wave of my hand. "I'm getting some sleep now."

"Careful, Artie."

"Don't worry so much about me, worry about yourselves more."

I sat down and I dropped my bag against the wall of the boat before resting my head on my bag. Izanagi perched himself on the railing above my head and he kept an eye out as I got ready to fall asleep. I lowered my hat so it covered my eyes completely before slowly drifting off to sleep. I couldn't sleep easily during the last exam due to the fact Hisoka was in the same room as me and it felt as if I had nowhere to run with him around. With this, I can at least jump into the water to get away if I have to.

X-X-X-X

"Departure of the second candidate!"

"Izanagi, get going."

I walked into the forest and Izanagi quickly took off. Whoever targets me will end up following Izanagi, thinking I'll use him to hunt my prey. That won't be happening because I instructed Izanagi to fly on the other end of the island, away from me while I stalked my target to find the right chance to act. Once I was far enough, I changed my class to Archer before activating my skill Hide.

"Let the hunt begin then." I whispered with a slight frown.

This reminded me painfully of the first time I met Marc-sensei. Reminding me how far I went to hunt him down to make him accept me to be his student. I just hope I will not have to pull a hiding beneath the earth tactic again. It was bad enough the first time, I don't want a repeat.

X-X-X-X

_This guy has some pretty bad luck, getting needle head._ I thought watching my target trail after the man. I didn't need my skill Examine to know the man is just as dangerous as Hisoka. I wasn't stupid enough to use said skill on him either as it will not only make my presence known to anyone sensitive enough, but may also result in me missing my chance of getting my target without killing them. I leaned against the tree's trunk, crossing my arms with a slight frown.

"Six more days..."

X-X-X-X

I watched my target for a few minutes, deciding he really is asleep before taking my leave for the next two hours or so. I wanted to clean up a bit before finding another good location to keep an eye on my target before taking a short nap. I stopped walking, tilting my head to the side wondering who is following me. It's not the silent observer sent to watch me, no...it's someone else. So, did they find me already?

"Ne, if you have business with me, why not come out then?" I questioned turning my head slightly to look at them.

I stifled a groan when I saw it was needle head. Shit, don't tell me I'm his target! I turned my body so my back isn't to him and I silently fingered my bow. Needle head didn't say anything as he continued to approach me. When he stopped, I tilted my head a bit, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm guessing I'm your target then." I said getting ready to change class.

I got a strange sound as a reply, but I could tell it was an affirmative. Shit, I don't want to deal with this guy. I also don't want to end up losing my badge though. Well, it might not turn out too bad if I manage to get another three and I still have five days. I released a small sigh and I pulled my badge off. I tossed it to him and he caught it without looking.

"You can have it, but the one targeting you is mine. Got it?" I asked lifting the rim of my hat up.

He only released another strange sound, but I could tell he didn't disapprove. Damn, now it looks like I'm going to be forced to act sooner than I would like to hope. I kept my eyes on the man until he disappeared and I made a sound of frustration. Damn it, just my fucking luck.

"I really wanted to aim for the moment he was busy hunting, but it looks like I'm going to be forced to act sooner than I would like to hope..." I muttered shoving my hands into my pocket.

X-X-X-X

I kept quiet as my target took aim at needle head. I'm still holding a grudge here! I readied my arrow, aiming for their thigh. I didn't react until they fired and I released my arrow. My eyes widened when I saw them fall backwards, a needle in their eye. My arrow still hit his thigh and I lowered my bow, turning my gaze to needle head. I activated Eagle Eyes and I saw him staring at me. He gave me a slight nod before walking away.

"So, he's giving me his thanks is he...Strange guy..." I muttered approaching my target.

I picked up his rifle and I took note the needle went through the scope before he was killed. I placed it back down and I took his badge, hiding it in the inside pockets of my coat. I stared down at my target and I carefully removed my arrow along with the needle in his eye. I pulled out a white thin blanket from my bag and I wrapped him up in it. There's still five days left, I need to get going.

"Sorry I can't do more, but I'm sure your body will end up being returned to your family afterwards. Don't hold it against me, your target is similar to Hisoka and if it was me I would have rather gave up until next year." I said before taking my leave.

I ran off to another end of the island, away from needle man. I kept my eyes trained on my surroundings, hoping to find someone to target before the day is up. If not, there's always tomorrow.

X-X-X-X

I stopped, quickly hiding my presence when I saw a pair of men up ahead. It's two of the three brothers. I readied my bow, but I decided against it. Whoever they target, I'll get my three points in one fell swoop. Looks like it's another waiting game. I released an amused hum when I saw them meet up with their third brother whose target was Killua of all people! Sucks to be them! I jumped down from the tree I was observing from, landing beside Killua. This action seemed to surprise the three brothers, but not Killua who noticed me earlier.

"Sup." I said turning my gaze to him.

"You finished already or is one of them your target?" Killua asked glancing at me.

"Neither. I lost my badge." I said with a slight laugh.

"How'd that happen!?" Killua asked giving me a frown.

"I still got my target's, but do you mind if I pilfer the badges from the ones you don't need?" I asked lifting the rim of my hat.

"Fine, do what you want."

"Sweet."

"Hey, don't take us so easily."

"That's right. Get in position."

"What, a three on two fight?"

"I don't need help."

"Come on, I still need the badges so just knock them out or something." I walked towards a tree and I sat down on the overgrown roots. "Give it your all then."

"Don't mess with us!"

I released a laugh when they stood no chance against Killua. I raised my hand up, catching the three badges Killua didn't need after he got his target's. Heh, so the two brothers managed to get the badge from one of their targets. I stood up and Killua made his way towards me. I ran off with the boy after he made fun of them, but I couldn't stop the laughter that was starting to leave my lips.

"Man, Killua, you got a mean streak." I said shoving my hands in my pockets.

"I don't want to hear it from someone who lost their badge." Killua said turning to me.

"I didn't lose it, I gave it up to save my own skin."

"What, did Hisoka have you after all?"

"No way, it was the needle man."

"What the hell are you scared of him for?"

"Dude, he's as dangerous as Hisoka. I'm not kidding either."

"Seriously?"

"I'm being more than serious." Killua and I stopped running and I ruffled my hair, wondering what I should do about our extra stalker. "By the way, what did you want to do with our current stalker?"

"He's not after me."

"Tsk, you're seriously no help. Hey, you want your target's badge?! Then get me a new one to replace it since I have no idea which one you need! Unless you want to fight me for it!"

I didn't get a reply as an answer, but they did leave. I guess he's more than willing to make a trade even if it means gaining an extra rival. I stifled a yawn and I lowered my hat a bit. I wanted to pull my hat off for a bit, but I didn't want to show anyone I'm a girl just yet. I prefer to wait until the last exam to do so as to avoid anyone targeting me specifically because I'm the only female in the exam.

X-X-X-X

"...Our stalker's back. Killua, go on ahead. I'll deal with this on my own." I said fingering the badges hidden in my coat.

"You sure?" Killua asked glancing at me.

"It's fine. We only have a day left before everything ends, it'd be best if you find a place to hide out before then. We'll meet up on the boat afterwards."

"Got it."

"..." I waited until Killua ran off to turn towards the other man. He jumped down from a tree and I fingered my bow's string. "Which one?"

"197."

"Show me the badge." He showed me the badge and I nodded my head. "Alright. Place it on the ground. I'll be throwing your target's badge as far as possible so you better run to catch it."

"You won't just hand it over?"

"I could just toss it in the ocean."

"Tsk, fine." He placed it on the ground and he stood up. "Are we good?"

"Yeah."

I pulled out the badge from my coat and I showed him the number. He gave me a nod of his head and I threw it as far as I could. I watched him run off and I waited a bit before moving to get the badge. Once I got it, I made sure to run as well. I went off and I found a place to hide near the starting point.

X-X-X-X

I stifled another yawn as we could finally show ourselves and I glanced at the remaining examinees. 10 in total, but my friends made it so it's not all that bad. Although I'm a bit concerned about Gon who looked to be covered in snake bites. I heard a screech from above and I held my arm up. Izanagi landed on my arm and I felt someone watching me. I turned my gaze to needle head and he silently gave me a nod of his head. I returned it, but I didn't understand why he is watching me.

"Artie, you made it!" Gon said walking towards me.

"I should be saying that. Look at you, you're covered head to toe in injuries." I flicked his forehead. "I don't have a damn scratch on me, but you look like you've been through the wringer!" I said with a frown.

"Hehehehe..."

"Don't laugh."

"Sorry, it's just...You remind me of my aunt."

"I'm not that old you know..."

"No, it's the way you act."

"The way I act?"

"Yeah, you're always looking out for us even though you act like you don't care most of the time."

"...Do I seriously do that...?"

"Yeah!"

"...Let's just board the airship, okay?"

I pushed him towards the airship after it landed and I felt a headache coming on. I'm an adult spiritually and mentally so it's rather difficult to see myself as a kid even if I have some childish outburst. Being with Gon though...it simply reminds me of how innocent the boy is and how I want to make sure keeps it. He's a good kid after all.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 16 Ends

Let's see now...Scarlett is the type to make deals that either benefit her/him unless it threatens her life. She understands that needle head aka Illumi is a dangerous guy despite not checking his stats or fighting him. It's like a natural instinct that people have unless of course you're stupid and not very observant. That's the reason why she is so willing to give up her badge, but at the same time make a deal to ensure she still gets her target's. She also gave up the other badge for a different one because she doesn't want to deal with unnecessary fights that may hinder her later on in the exam, that and she doesn't want to show her hand now. Well, that's it for today. Until next time my dears~! Bye-bye~!


	17. Chapter 17

X-X-X-X

Chapter 17

X-X-X-X

I took my time brushing out Izanagi's feathers as the other examinees were brought to the president for some questioning. It was probably going to factor into the next exam. I didn't know what was going on, but it would be rather pointless to end up worrying about it. Actually, I was a little curious what does a Game Over seem like with my ability, do I just die if it is in a peaceful area or maybe...It's a failure similar to a quest? I don't know, but I prefer to avoid failures of any important quests if the death part is more accurate.

"406, the president will now see you."

"Got it." I headed to the room the president is located and I shut the door behind me. "Hello."

"Hello, young lady." I pressed my lips into a thin line when he said that. "Go ahead and take a seat."

"Thank you then." I took off my hat, no point in hiding it for right now. "So, what is it you want to ask?"

"First, amongst the other candidates, which one retains the most of your attention?"

"Hm...In a bad way, 44 and 301. In a good way, 405 most definably. 405 is quite unique and something about him reminds me of nature."

"Then who is it you would want to fight the least?"

"44 and 301 due to how dangerous they are...but I prefer to avoid fighting 99 and 405. While I'm sure 99 can handle fighting against me, I don't want to harm 405 since he's very pure..."

"I see, thank you."

"Ano..."

"Yes?"

"If possible, can you keep my gender a secret a while longer?"

"It's quite alright, you have your reasons for doing this."

"Thank you, please excuse me."

I tucked my hair back into my hat before leaving. I decided to pamper Izanagi a while longer, thinking how these questions could factor into the next and final exam. Killua found me at some point, but neither of us actually bothered to talk. I paused, glancing at him when I noticed him staring at Gon who is covered in injuries.

"What's up, Killua?" I questioned staring at him.

"...Nothing much." Killua said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"...Worried?"

"Not really."

"...Liar. Just be careful and don't go overboard."

"I should say that to you. What was up with you being so friendly with Hisoka of all people?"

"I doubt he would have killed me."

"You don't know that."

"No, he wouldn't. He's someone who desires strong opponents, a fighting maniac...rather he lusts for an exciting battle against the strongest people possible, he's someone who walks the line between life and death."

"..."

"Those who have the potential to become strong, he won't kill. We are like unripen fruit and he's simply waiting for the day we ripen so he can fight us. I knew I wasn't in any real danger..." Rather, my virginity in this life might be. "...actually, the only thing I worry about is the fact he's a pervert."

"Wha-What the hell did Hisoka do to you?"

"..."

"Artie?"

"..."

"Oi!"

"Don't worry about it. I should just be worried about getting stuck in the same area as him..."

"Artie?"

"I said don't worry about it." I ruffled his hair with a slight grin. "Just worry about passing for now. God knows what we're going to get stuck doing."

"Hey! I'm not a kid!"

"You are compared to me."

"You're only a year older!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"It's a fact!"

X-X-X-X

I looked around the rather expansive room that was probably a ballroom...man, this hotel is pretty nice. There was plenty of space here meaning we would be able to go wild if we wanted to. Izanagi was perched on my shoulder as usual and I rested my hand on his back, soothing out his feathers as he released a small screech.

"Calm yourself, this is the last round before we return home." I whispered to him.

"The last trial will be in the form of duels of one vs one. The groups are the following." Netero said pulling the cloth off the board next to him.

Two separate brackets. It's oddly and really uneven. On the left, 294 would go against 405. Then 53, 99, 301. The right, 404 against 44, then 406, 191, and 403 is last. This...What kind of system does it run on? Netero said we only need one win to pass, but...how the hell did he decide where we would go and who we would be fighting? I tilted my head to the side, staring at the board a little longer. I...really do not like this...I could possibly be against Hisoka. I could fight 191 no problem, but I do not want to fight Hisoka.

"I don't like it. Explain to us how you counted the points." Killua said gaining my attention.

"Impossible." Netero answered immediately.

"Excuse me?!" Killua asked obviously pissed.

"The way we counted lies in absolute secret. I can't reveal everything to you. However, I can still give you some explanation in our ways. First, the basis of evaluation. They're based on three essential points, strength, mind, charisma. Strength can be taken from one's speed, suppleness, resistance, and use of the five senses. Mind, adaption, appreciation, and creation. This only corresponds to references measures. What allowed you to reach the end is...is first your charisma. Well, it's a difficult thing to quantify. Still, it has something that essential to being a Hunter." Netero explained even though I didn't really get it.

"If it's strength, I got plenty of that and I'm definably stronger than most here...If it's mind..." Yeah, there is that, isn't there? "Hm...I only get four chances so I have to make it last..." I muttered patting Izanagi's feathers.

"Now then, let's move onto the rules of the fights. Weapons are allowed and pushing your opponent to quit gives you the victory. However, if you kill your adversary, you'll be disqualified! So, if that ever happens, the only disqualified candidate will be designated and the exam will end."

"With that, let us begin the final round! First match, Hanzo versus Gon!" A man in a suit stepped up. "I shall be the referee of the match. Good luck to both sides."

"And we meet again!" The referee looked surprised when Hanzo said this. "You were the one that followed me around during the fourth round, weren't you?"

"You saw it?"

"Of course. Each candidate was followed by a juror during this round. I couldn't have been the only one to have noticed it." Noticed, but didn't really care since they weren't a participant. "I should thank you! If I was placed so well in the pyramid, it's thanks to the report you did on me!"

"Y-Yes..."

"Ah, there is something else I would like to know!"

"What is it?"

"The only condition to win is to make our opponent to say he lost. There's no discount and no KO?"

"Yes."

I see, so this is the type of fight where you must force your opponent to give up...not something I would like to do. I watched the fight go on and I must admit...Hanzo is pretty good, Gon is no match in a physical fight. I watched the one-sided fight with blank eyes, Gon...he's stubborn, he doesn't want to give up. It was nearing the three-hour mark and I could see why Gon placed so high in the pyramid. I remained calm even when Hanzo broke Gon's arm.

"You're not reacting~?" Hisoka questioned noticing my calm look.

"I doubt Hanzo will be able to match Gon's bullheaded stubbornness, he'll give up eventually." I said quietly.

"Hm, I wonder~." Hisoka said observing the fight with a steady gaze.

"If Gon can't handle this, then he wouldn't be of much interest to you, right?"

"Hm~? I wonder what you're talking about~?"

The fight continued on until Hanzo gave up. Since he can't kill Gon and he can't force the boy to give up, he has to be the one to give up...which is great...if Gon wasn't so stupid and wanting to continue the fight. I sighed, shaking my head with a small smile on my face. Hanzo got pissed off at Gon enough to punch him and knock him out. Then the fight between Hisoka and Kurapika came...and I felt really unsure about this one. Kurapika is no match for him...but what I had found strange was that after a bit of fighting, Hisoka whispered something to Kurapika and gave up.

"Strange, I thought you would have enjoyed yourself more." I said when Hisoka stood beside me once again.

"Hm, I did though~! I look forward to his growth in the future, just like yours~!" Hisoka said smiling at me.

"...pervert..."

Hanzo went against Pokkle and well, it was most definably one-sided. It didn't take long for the fight to end since the archer didn't have the same determination as Gon and was unable to take the pain. Hisoka and I are next and I have confidence I can last the fight and since he can't kill me...I should be alright. Izanagi jumped off my shoulder and moved to perch himself on Kurapika while I moved into the center of the room, facing Hisoka. I silently changed my class to Martial Artist, fully intent on trying to win.

"I really...do not want to fight you..." I muttered pulling on a pair of black gloves.

"You should at least try~! Who knows, I might just quit~!" Hisoka said with a smile.

"Let's start then."

I was slightly used to his movements in the Trick Tower, but I wasn't sure of the full extent of his abilities. I made the first move, aiming for one of the vitals. Hisoka easily grabbed my arm and I found myself thrown and I quickly landed on my feet in a crouched position.

"Just like a little cat, aren't you~?" Hisoka questioned with a wide smile.

"Fuck you!" I hissed lunging for him.

I knew I couldn't beat Hisoka, but I was at least trying. I was unprepared when Hisoka threw his cards at me and I ducked as quickly as possible since I knew I couldn't catch them...that's when I felt something slip off and fall down my back. I blinked once, twice and I stared down at the ruined fabric that was my hat. I released a screech, holding it in my hands.

"Hisoka, you bastard! This is a Luminous brand hat! Do you know how expensive this is?!" I questioned angrily.

"Is that what you should be worrying about~?" Hisoka questioned as everyone stared at me in shock.

"A-Artie is a girl?!" Killua questioned staring at me with wide eyes.

"N-No way...! How the heck is that sour puss teen such a cute girl?!" Leorio questioned holding his head.

"Don't go calling me cute!" I shouted at Leorio.

"None of you noticed?" Kurapika questioned looking at our friends.

"Shall we continue~?" Hisoka questioned readying another group of cards.

"No way, I get the feeling you'll do something a lot worse...I'll give up, I quit!"

"Hm~, a shame~. I would have liked to see what is beneath your clothing~."

"P-PERVERT!"

I hissed at Hisoka after hiding behind my group of male friends. Killua is next, but the only thing is...he gave up right away so I had to fight 191 right away! I was still glaring at Hisoka who only smiled and waved at me as I fought against 191. I didn't exactly hold back, but...this guy is good. I was actually forced to pull out the spinner I kept at my wrist. Since the old man wasn't expecting it, I was able to destroy his weapon and get a good hit in his solar plexus. I lost myself for a moment near the end when the old man went down and I aimed a punch for the head, but I quickly redirected it to the floor beside his head, breaking the tiles itself. I released a heavy breath before pulling away. The old man released a sigh, possibly out of relief.

"I give up. Young lady, someone of your skill comes only once very hundred years. I'm no match for such a young and potential child."

"I almost killed you, I lost my cool there and forgot where I was."

"Your name, what is it? The one your friends call you cannot possibly be your real one."

"Huh...Scarlett."

"Your surname?"

"I'm an orphan so..."

"Hm."

I helped the old man up and I felt very...very unsure how I should feel about the next fight...since needle head is actually a handsome young man and is Killua's older brother. This older brother was also against Killua being friends with Gon and I felt pissed when I heard he wanted to kill Gon for it! I was going to do something when I saw needle head managed to force Killua to quit out of fear. The moment needle head released Killua, I quickly moved in between the two. The man stared at me in interest and I merely glared at him.

"I won't let you touch Gon or Killua." I kept my gaze steady as I placed a hand on Killua's shoulder. "The moment this exam ends, if you harm either one of them..." I said letting the threat fall.

"I wonder about that."

"...Killua, come on."

I pushed the shorter male away from his brother, but he was so closed off. I got worried and I did my best to talk to him, but he wouldn't answer me. He didn't even answer Leorio and Kurapika. I kept a hand on his shoulder, keeping him by my side out of concern. Leorio couldn't put off his fight any longer and the moment it began...I felt a piercing pain in my left shoulder. Something wet hit my face and more began to drip down my shirt. I stumbled back before falling, holding a deep gash in my shoulder...caused by Killua.

"A-Ah...?"

"Artie?!"

"GYAH!"

I couldn't focus, the pain was sudden and too harsh, I can't keep my eyes open very long. I could barely see through my black spotted gaze when another fell, dead...then...there was panic. Kurapika was at my side, pressing his hands to my injury, trying to slow the bleeding. I was pushed down onto my back and I felt cold, cold...More shouting, someone calling my name...before I blacked out.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 17 Ends

Cliffhanger~! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter after my somewhat long and very much annoying writer's block. The last part...yeah, Killua definably attacked Scarlett. The reason being is that he couldn't get loose so easily from her holding his shoulder so he had to attack her first before going after Bodoro (191) thus eliminating him from the exam. Well, what happens next is basically amusement out of my part. That's it for today! Until next time, bye-bye~!


	18. Chapter 18

X-X-X-X

Chapter 18

X-X-X-X

I blinked, staring at a very white ceiling. I slowly sat up, feeling a sharp pain in my shoulder. Damn...what...Oh, wait, I think I remember now. Killua attacked me and killed 191...and left? I pressed a hand to my shoulder before activating First Aid. I kept healing myself until the injury was gone, but what remains is a long scar that goes down my left shoulder and just above my breasts. I released a slight groan, pulling out some food from my inventory to replenish my NP.

"Oh, you're up." Menchi said entering the room.

"How long have I been out?" I questioned rubbing my shoulder.

"A week. Your friends already left, but they left this note for you." Menchi said holding up an envelope.

"...Killua attacked me and killed 191, didn't he?" I questioned running my fingers through my hair.

"That's not entirely correct. While he did indeed attack 191, the man didn't die. It seems he reacted in time to your attack, but has suffered serious injury."

"Then Killua..."

"99 still interfered with the fight. He has been disqualified, but your friends went after him."

"May I have the note?"

"Sure."

I took the note and I quickly read it. It was basically about how Killua went home and how Gon and the others went to see him. The place is Kukuru Mountain which...is a place that anyone can go, but the others have a week head start...If I want to go...I'll have to use that, huh? Well, first thing is first a shower and calling home.

"For a kid your age, your Nen is pretty good." Menchi said surprising me.

"...Nen...You..." I said staring at her.

"So you don't know what Nen is?" I hesitated, but shook my head all the same. "So you must be a Specialist..." Menchi said staring at me.

"That term..."

"So you know what I'm talking about."

"...Something like that. So, what do you want me to know about this 'Nen'?" I questioned staring at her.

"This is part of a secret exam that all Hunters must accomplish. You have to learn the basics of Nen. Your friends will obtain their teacher sooner or later, but you have already passed this part."

"I see..."

"You didn't know?"

"...I get the feeling he knew..."

"In any case, your friends must also learn Nen, but I doubt someone like you can teach them."

"That's for sure."

"So, what do you plan on doing now? They said they would have preferred it if you avoided coming after them since you're a girl..." Menchi smiled when she saw the pissed off look on my face. "However, I doubt you would listen to them."

"Got that right."

"The room is yours until the end of the day so take care of what you need to until then. Your bird partner has been circling the hotel since you were injured, but he hasn't left once."

"Thank you."

"Oh, what happened to 191?"

"He's been transferred to the intensive care unit at a nearby hospital."

"I see..."

Menchi left and I took my time showering. I was unsure how they took care of me while I was unconscious for a week, but I don't give a damn. I was covered in a week-long amount of filth! I scrubbed myself clean before checking my hair. If I ruined it or it's uneven, I'll never hear the end of it from Marc-sensei. The bangs are a bit long, but I can endure it or pin it out of my face. I got changed into a plain black spaghetti shirt and a pair of brown shorts. I never thought I would say this, but...thank god I am able to dress like this again! Even if it shows that I'm a girl, binding my chest hurts!

"Ah...they got bigger..." I said patting my chest.

That sent me into another spiral of depression until I shook it off to call up Marc-sensei. I picked up my coat, noticing someone mended it for me and it looks as good as new. I resisted the urge to smile as I pulled it on. I put my bag in my inventory and I called up Marc-sensei before heading out. I only told him I wouldn't be going home any time soon and he understood completely. He asked me my future plans, but I told him I didn't know just yet, but I'll tell him when I know.

"Okay, time to go to Kukuru Mountain..." Izanagi dove towards me, perching himself on my arm and I let him nuzzle and release his cry. "I'm fine, buddy. Let's get going. It's going to take a few days to get there. I hope 191 is doing fine though...pretty cool for an old man..."

X-X-X-X

"I should check my status...How many points do I still have?" I questioned opening my profile.

**Name: Scarlett (No Surname)**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Crimson Red**

**Eye Color: Grey**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Newbie Hunter**

**Level: 68**

**Experience points needed to reach next level: 1587**

**HP: 1500**

**NP: 750**

**Classes Available: Civilian, Martial Artists, Archer, Swordsman, Field Healer**

**Unallocated skill points: 28**

**Strength: 178**

**Constitution: 103**

**Defense: 98**

**Dexterity: 147**

**Intelligence: 152**

**Charisma: 97**

**Luck: 116**

**Skill List**

**Specialization – The Gamer**

**(Unknown Skill) – Requires Level 100. Must know identity of biological father.**

**(Unknown Skill) – Requires Level 100. Must know identity of biological mother.**

**Examine – Level 78**

**Puppy Eyes – Level 24**

**Scan – Level 62**

**Clean – Level 19**

**High Jump – Level 34**

**Silent Step – Level 40**

**Hide – Level 40**

**Sewing – Level 20**

**Forage – Level 45**

**Re-Equip**

**Customize**

**Farmer – Level 5**

**Fishing – Level 6**

**Hunting – Level 33**

**Extreme Speed – Level 77**

**Smooth Talker – Level 17**

**Trade - 12**

**Eagle Eyes – Level 21**

**Cooking – Level 12**

**Martial Artist Skills**

**3 Ton Hit – Level 11**

**Dance of the Swallowtail – Level 15**

**Beast Hunt – Level 9**

**10 Point Hit – Level 19**

**Shoulder Throw – Level 12**

**Dislocation – Level 9**

**Archer Skill List**

**Target Lock-On – Level 22**

**Triple Strike Annihilation – Level 10**

**Kill Strike – Level 13**

**Rain of Arrows – Level 10**

**Multi-Strike – Level 22**

**Swordsman Skill List**

**Dance for me, Sakura – Level 16**

**Fang Dance – Level 24**

**Onihime Dance – Level 22**

**Field Healer Skill List**

**First Aid – Level 66**

**Heal – Level 1**

"I learned a new skill...Heal...It's a bit stronger than First Aid and can deal with longer and deeper cuts..." I muttered soothing Izanagi's feathers.

It took a while, but I finally managed to get to Kukuru Mountain. Although what is with it being a famous tourist spot? Killua, is your family really that famous or something? I got out with the other people and I stared at the large stone doors in front of me. Is this...the enterance? _I don't sense Gon and the others, are they inside already? _I thought placing my hand on the stone doors.

"Ojou-chan, do you plan on going inside?" I turned my gaze to the old man staring at me with a smile. I nodded my head at his question. "Each side of the first door weighs two tons."

"I see...I could probably open it then...Gon and the others probably went on ahead after all...Maa...I guess I should go meet with them."

"Gon? Ah, are you-"

"One, two...three!"

I put all my strength into the push and I managed to slowly open the door, to the shock and surprise of anyone staring at me. I got through and I began walking in without hesitation. The doors shut heavily behind me and I began walking down the beaten path. I paused, a large strange dog appearing before me. It wasn't a dog...more like a machine. I stared at it and it stared at me...before walking away. Izanagi released a small cry, out of fear, but I didn't pay it much mind. I continued walking until I was met with a young girl in a suit, one of the workers?

"Leave. You are on private property. It can't be changed. You are not allowed to be here."

"Hm...That's going to be difficult...I'm here to see Killua after all..." In the moment I said his name, something sparked in her eyes. "Ah, so he is here. I read the note left behind, but I was unsure how to feel about that."

"You do not have authorization to be here, leave."

"Hm...So can I get authorization? Who must I speak with?"

"There have never been any previous authorizations, I cannot let you pass."

"Hm...So it's like that, eh...? What should I do...?"

"If you pass this line, I will be forced to kill you."

"Since I can't get with authorization, I should just use force..."

I changed into the class of Swordsman, letting my katana appear in in my hand. I activated Onihime Dance, in an instant my aura changed and I lost myself for a few minutes. By the time I calmed down, the girl was unconscious with a few bruises, but she managed to defend herself pretty well. I changed my class to Field Healer and I healed her up completely before I continued to walk...until I stopped when I took note of the old man on the path ahead...who was quite dangerous without me needing to use Examine.

"Ano...excuse me, I'm here to see Killua. Are you his relative?" I questioned staring at the old man.

"Hm...very nice for someone of your age...You are one of Killua's friends, aren't you?"

"Something like that. Is he in?" Izanagi stared at the old man, but he was tense, ready to take flight without permission. "I wish to see him and the others if they're here."

"Killua is in, but his friends are training."

"Training?"

"They were unable to open the Testing Gates, the stone doors. They're training to do so."

"I see..."

"Why not join me for a cup of tea?"

"I feel I should be weary, you are assassins so you could poison me."

"There isn't any need to feel so cautious around me. Unless I am being paid for it, I won't kill an innocent person. Not even someone with potential like you."

"Hm...Then I'll take you up on your offer. Is it okay if my partner flies off to find my friends?"

"Feel free to do so then."

"Thank you."

I wrote down a quick note to Gon and the others about my current situation. I even asked them to watch over Izanagi for the time being until I can retrieve him. I gave it to Izanagi and he immediately flew off. I followed the old man, who gave me his name, Zeno. I returned the favor and gave him mine and he seemed amused as he looked at me...not that I really understood. I was still cautious though so I kept my class at Field Healer to deal with anything they might try to me. I just hope First Aid and Heal can deal with poison.

X-X-X-X

I sipped my tea calmly after checking to see if it had poison or not. Thank god for Examine, if there is poison, there is no way I am drinking it. I'm not touching anything without using Examine first either. I felt very unsure how I should feel about Zeno staring at me, observing me...without saying anything the entire half hour I've been here! I tilted my head, hearing someone rush in this direction before an oddly dressed woman slammed the door open.

"Father-in-law, how co-who is this young girl?"

"This is one of Killua's friends. She arrived after the others, but she opened the Testing Gates and defeated the guard."

"This...child..." The woman stared at me, but I can't tell what she is thinking due to her strange eye piece. "Hm...Girl, stand up!"

"Y-Yes!" I quickly stood up and she walked towards me. She tapped my chin up, adjusting my posture with her fan. "A-Ano...?"

"Keep straight, chin up!"

"Yes!"

"Very nice hair color, almost like blood. Nice texture and length..." The woman lifted my chin up slightly to stare at my face. "Her features are decent as well."

"Kikyo, you're scaring our guest."

"You are one of Killua's friends?"

"I suppose, I am unsure how he feels about it though."

"Hm...How many have you killed?"

"Huh? Ah...I don't know, less than ten..."

"Good potential for someone of your age and someone not an assassin, we can raise those numbers easily enough as well."

"Ano..."

"What about you weapon of choice?"

"Ah...I use swords, daggers, archery, but I know some martial arts. I'm trying to learn a few other styles as well."

"Hm..."

"Ano..."

"So, what do you think of her?"

"We shall see. While she wouldn't be a perfect match with Killua, I'm sure Illumi wouldn't mind a bride so young."

"Illumi...?" Ah, wait, Killua's older bro-wha-no way! "No thank you! I'm not here to marry into your family!"

"So you prefer Killua then...Hm...I suppose if I train her personally..."

"I'm not here to marry anyone! Killua and I are just friends!"

"Don't shout, a lady doesn't raise her voice."

"Itai!" I held my head after she wacked me upside the head. "You..."

"Come, we shall begin your training immediately!"

"Wa-I said I'm not here to marry into your family!"

"I always wanted a daughter and while you weren't raised as an assassin, we can change things easily enough."

Zeno seemed amused and let the crazy woman do as she pleased...even though I had no desire to marry a man! I'm already fearing...for my pride as a man...I get the feeling this woman is going to go overboard with 'training me'. _Killua, you better not get angry if I kill this woman by the end of the week._ I thought along with a dozen of other curses.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 18 Ends

Scarlett...even without a mission, she'll still consider Killua a friend and would want to check up on him along with Gon and the others. She's also the type to rush headfirst without asking questions if she can and is more than willing to use force to get what she wants. Still, she got captured by Killua's mother~! I only did this because I thought it might be funny also. Even if the person is an intruder, if they got potential and could be useful, I doubt that they would immediately kill them off before deciding if they can be allied or join the family. Also, the woman would probably love to have a pretty new doll to dress up even if she says she is Killua's friend. Scarlett's ability is very unique and strange, but has a great deal of potential and I bet anyone would at least try to get the redhead to join them. Welp! That's it for now, until next time! Bye-bye~!


	19. Chapter 19

X-X-X-X

Chapter 19

X-X-X-X

"Painful..." The heels and the fact the corset is practically suffocating me. "Heavy..." Layers of makeup caked onto my face. "Painful..." My hair which has been pulled into a very tight and painful looking updo, while pretty...is painful especially with all the hair ornaments! "Why do women do this to themselves?" I questioned staring at myself in the mirror.

"My! I knew Victorian styled clothing would suit you!" Kikyo said with a smile.

"...Pretty..." Kalluto said staring at me with wide eyes.

"You agreed that if I be your dress up doll that you would let me meet with Killua for a while. I've been like this for a week already, I'm getting angry." I said glaring at the woman.

"Don't show such an expression, it ruins the makeup." I quickly fixed my expression into a blank one, already quickly influenced by this woman. She's scary...even though she's a bit weaker than I am. "I was picking out the best outfit for you to wear...Hm...Very well, I shall escort you there."

"I can get there myself, thank you very much."

I gave the woman a curtsy as she showed me before walking off. One week...one week of being stuck with that woman was frightening! In truth, I wanted to kill her, but I decided against it seeing as it might incur the wrath of the rest of this family. That I am not risking no matter how freaking annoying that woman is! I arrived to the room where Killua is being held and I stopped, someone else is inside? Ah, must be that obese male that is Killua's other brother...ah...Milluki, I think. I reached up, knocking on the door a few times.

"What is it?!"

"Is that how you talk to a guest?" I opened the door, glaring at Milluki, releasing a black aura. "I got stuck with your mother for a fucking week being her fucking dress up doll. Get lost or I'll gut you like a mother fucking pig."

"Y-You can't ta-"

"Shut up." I sent a fan flying at his head and it hit him square in the forehead. "Should I use a knife instead? I'm not in the mood for you so get lost before I seriously kill you."

I released a sigh when the older male ran off. I sighed as Killua looked at me in interest...clearly not recognizing me. I stared at Killua for a few seconds. _Waah...I can't believe he's been doing this kind of thing since he returned home, hasn't it been past two weeks?_ I thought staring at all the bruises on him. I knew they were punishing him, but...I'm surprised he's still acting like normal despite being chained up.

"Who...are you?" Killua asked staring at me wearily.

"...You fucking suck, Killua. Artie." I pointed at myself as he stared at me in shock. "That's the name I used, but did you seriously have to forget me like that?" I questioned with a blank look.

"A-Artie?! What the hell, I hardly recognize you!" Killua said staring at me in amazement.

"...Your mother got ahold of me...I managed to get past this weird female guard, but I met someone by the name of Zeno...then your mother got her claws into me saying I had potential and something about marriage."

"Hah?! Marriage? To who?"

"Don't know, she kept saying I'm not good enough for you and giving me to Illumi, but I kept rejecting it. Then she said that if I wanted to be your bride then I have to be personally trained by her, but I rejected that and she didn't listen to me one bit."

"That's..."

"No interested, your mother is stubborn as a damn mule. I was close to killing her."

"You should have done it."

"I was close to doing it."

"Hm..."

"Gon and the others are here too, but I'm the only one who made it this far."

"Really?"

"Un, they're training. I would go check on them, but your mother..."

"Ah, clingy and annoying, right?"

"Yeah, something like that. She attempted to poison me at least sixty times since I've been here. Thankfully, it was all weak types and I gained some resistance." That and I kept spamming First Aid or Heal to the point I gained new skills called Detox and Poison Resistance. "It's actually gross considering she puts it in my regular meals as well..."

"Can't you just cook for yourself?"

"When I first suggested it..." I gave Killua a look of dread and depression. "Your mother suggested we cook together...and she would personally teach me how to make tasteful meals with poison..."

"Waahh...That sucks."

"You're telling me."

"So you're stuck with my mom, but what about the rest of my family?"

"Zeno-san helps me out on occasion and he trains with me, giving me a lot of pointers...Not bad for an old man...Ah, I met your father at least three times, but he only stared at me like he knew something about me. Milluki...Well as you see, he's scared shit of me. Illumi isn't back yet, thank god."

"Yeah."

"Kalluto...Ah, he's pretty cute."

"Kalluto?"

"Un. Whenever your mother leaves me alone and Zeno-san is busy, he keeps me company. The silence is greatly appreciated."

"I don't really get it. So, what are you doing here?"

"Hm?"

"I attacked you."

"Yeah, so?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I suffered a lot worse doing training, but you cut pretty deep."

"Wait, didn't you come here with Gon and them?"

"Huh? No, I was in a coma for a week."

"Co-What the hell are you doing here then? Do you normally go so far for someone who hurt you like this?"

"I doubted it was of your own free will, so I can't exactly hold you accountable for what happened."

"You're...seriously weird for a girl."

"Ah, hearing you say that makes me want to punch you."

"You'll hurt someone in this kind of situation?"

"No, I'll save it for another time."

"Scary." Killua realized something. "Artie is a boy's name, so what is your real name?"

"Scarlett."

"Seriously? Well, I guess it suits you with your hair color."

"Will you go with them?"

"Go with who?"

"Gon, when he arrives."

"That..."

"If you want help busting out, I'll give you a hand."

"...Thanks..."

"It's fine. Want anything?"

"Hm...I'll be fine for a few more days. When Gon and them get here, come get me, okay?"

"Got it."

"Scarlett."

"Hm?"

"...Seriously, thanks..."

"That's what friends are for, right? Besides, I quite like you and the others." I gave him a slight grin. "It's fun being with you guys."

"You going back?"

"I have to or your mother might start jumping to conclusions and continue to not listen to me."

"Good luck. If she annoys you too much, you can kill her."

"Thanks, but I prefer to avoid the wrath of the rest of your family if I can help it."

"By the way, do you normally dress like this? You look super girly."

"Aahh...I might punch you after all."

"It's a joke! A joke!"

"This sacrifice is for your sake so you better not joke about it. Also, if you dare spill anything about this to the others, I'll be sure to give you a super painful punch in retaliation."

"What, you won't show this off to them too?" Killua gave me a grin. "I bet they'll be super surprised~!"

"No thanks, I still got some pride in me." As a man. "Also, I really hate these frilly girly things."

"It suits you."

"It doesn't make me happy. I'll check on you another time then. Don't expect much though."

"Got it, good luck with my mother."

"I need it..."

X-X-X-X

I was drinking my tea when Kikyo suddenly left with Kalluto in tow. I heard her mutter something about annoyances and intruders...which I suspect is Gon and the others. I returned to my borrowed room before changing into some plain clothing and finally getting rid of the layers of makeup that has been caking my face. I never thought I would say this, but thank god for makeup remover. I scrubbed at my face until all the makeup was gone and I tugged at my hair.

"It's a bit curly..." I said before leaving.

"Ah, Artie!" Killua said surprising the shit out of me.

"Eh, wait, you're out already?" I questioned staring at him.

"Yeah, my dad wants to see me."

"Hm...I guess I'll do some more waiting..."

"Can you do some packing for me?"

"Like?"

"Clothes and stuff."

"..." I stared at Killua and I felt a little exasperated. "While I don't mind, don't go asking regular girls to do this kind of thing for you."

"It's fine isn't it? It's just Artie."

"As I said, don't go asking regular girls to do this kind of thing for you. Also, please refer to me as Scarlett..." It's getting difficult to differentiate my current self and past self like this, I'm slipping into very old bad habits...like cursing. While Marc-sensei managed to beat most of it out of me...I'm slipping, not good, not good at all. "I'll go find your room so give me a while. I'll meet you at the front door."

"Got it."

I wandered around for a bit until I ran into Zeno. The old man led me to Killua's room and I began packing some of the younger boy's things after trying to find a backpack. I seriously...wonder if he is okay with this. Killua, that is. Even a boy at his age...should you go asking a cute girl to pack your clothing? To rummage through your clothing drawers, especially if you aren't close?

"...Ah!" I looked upwards, realizing what I just thought. "Does one normally ask a female friend to do this kind of thing...? I wouldn't considering..." Dirty stash. "While I don't have one in this life..." I muttered folding the clothing up and placing it in the bag.

I finished packing and I took note of a photo on top of the dresser, a family photo? I picked it up and I tried not to smile when I saw the tiny Killua. Heh...he's a brat now, but he was a pretty cute kid back then. Ah, this one is Kalluto, so he wasn't always wearing girl's clothing. Cute. Illumi...still looks like a creep and Milluki is the same. Wait...this child in the background...who is it?

"Illumi, Milluki...Killua...Kalluto..."

I noticed that the pattern of the name before, but since Kalluto's name didn't begin with a U or an A, I thought it was merely a coincidence with the first three children. So maybe this child is Killua's younger sibling, but Kalluto's older sibling? I should ask Killua about it another time. I placed the picture back where I found it and I exited the room. I blinked once, twice, three times seeing Killua suddenly in front of me.

"Killua, that was fast..." I said staring down at him.

"You didn't rummage through my closet, right? You didn't, right?" Killua questioned staring at me with a suspicious gaze.

"Closet? Ah, I forgot to pack a coat for you. I'll gra-"

"I'll get it!"

"Huh?"

"I'll get it so wait outside!"

"Ah, K-Hey, don't push me!"

"Just wait outside! Okay! Don't you dare look inside right now!"

"K-" He slammed the door shut on me and I stared at the door for a few seconds. "...I should have checked the closet...I'm curious what he hid in there..."

Killua came out with only one coat and he took his bag, shoving it in. I was curious...what did he hid in his closet. Something dirty? Hm...He's still a kid, but I guess he's interested in that kind of thing? I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice the change of scenery from the stone hallways to the forest, to what appeared to be a large housing villa.

"GON!"

"Killua!"

"Hm?" I noticed something flying at me full force and I endured Izanagi's cries and nuzzling. "Wha-Izanagi, I know you missed me, but you're being way too rough!"

"Artie! You're too slow!"

"I'm coming, stop rushing me." I entered the room next and I gave the others a light wave. "What's up, you're late."

"We're late?! How the hell did you get to Killua before us?! Weren't you in a coma?!"

"Leorio, you're too loud."

"I'm glad to see you weren't too badly injured, Artie."

"Scarlett."

"Hm?"

"Scarlett is my name, I forgot to give it to you guys before then after what happened..."

"Ah, yeah, you're right. Well, either way, I'm glad you're safe, Scarlett."

"Un, you guys as well. Thanks for taking care of Izanagi for me."

"It's not a problem, but...How in the world did you end up getting to Killua before us?"

"Well, I was in a week long coma and I ended up being delayed so it took me four days to get here. Then when I did get here, I opened the door...and walked straight down the path. I ended up running into Killua's grandfather. He brought me in for tea and I ended up being kidnapped by Killua's mother."

"Ki-That crazy woman?!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine considering she only wanted a girl to dress up. I had potential so she wanted me to marry into the family...which was not very pleasant..."

"Who would you marry, that freak or Killua?"

"Either one, apparently."

"That's..."

"Artie looked pretty girly in those dresses my mother put her in. Ow!"

"That's what you get, I got three more punches so look forward to it."

"Three?!"

"You kept saying I look girly and how those god damn dresses suited me. It pisses me off, let me hit you three more times in a row."

"No way! It hurts!"

"Also, call me Scarlett! Calling me Artie reverts me back into bad habits!"

"Bad habits?"

"Well, there's the cussing..."

"Oh, yeah, you cussed Milluki out when you came to see me. That was scary, a pretty girl suddenly coming in and started cussing."

"Pretty? This one?"

"Yeah! I didn't recognize her at all!"

"Heehh..."

"Leorio, thinking about it will get your eyes poked out of your skull. Let's go already, sticking around only gives Kikyo-san a chance to come after us."

"Yeah, Gon! Let's go already!"

"Ah! Coming!"

Well, I guess after all this...we'll be separating once again. Shame, I wouldn't have minded sticking around a little more. Still, what should I be doing now...? Should I look for my biological parents as Scarlett or...should I begin my life as a Hunter? I already knew what I wanted to hunt, weapons. Ancient, beautiful, rare, and powerful weapons.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 19 Ends

Scarlett is a man in a girl's body, in that he learns the true pain women must endure to look beautiful...and it amuses me greatly! d(0w0)b

I'm glad that possible pairings and joke pairings amuses everyone! Still not deciding on something like that any time soon, but I might just make more amusing moments for it~! Look forward to the next few chapters because I got a lot of things planned that will make some fangirls squeal~! Also, I want to apologize for getting this in a day late! I completely forgot yesterday was my normal posting day...which isn't much of an excuse, but still! I will most definably be posting this story next week so look forward to it~! Until next time and have a nice day my dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	20. Chapter 20

X-X-X-X

Chapter 20

X-X-X-X

"So, what are our plans now?" I asked, Izanagi on my shoulder as always.

"I got nothing to do so I'll do whatever Gon is doing." Killua said looking at Gon.

"I have a lot of things to do!" Gon answered causing us all to look at him.

"What exactly do you have to do?" Kurapika questioned with a raised brow.

"Well, I want to thank everyone helped me. I'm gonna try to contact Kaito and give him back what he lost. The most important to me is..." Gon suddenly showed us Hisoka's tag...from the exam. "I have to give this back to Hisoka and put my fist in his face with it! I won't use my Hunter card until I did this!" Gon declared surprising me.

"That's fine and all, but do you know where Hisoka is?" Killua asked bringing up a good point.

"..." Judging from the look on his face, he didn't. "I might know..." Now everyone turned to look at me in surprise. I felt my cheeks heat up and I scratched my cheek slightly embarrassed. "When I was in a coma...he also left me a note, ya see..."

"What the hell does that bastard want with you?!"

"Scarlett, you weren't planning on going after him, were you?"

"Where is he?! Tell me!"

"T-That..." I thought back to the note and I felt exhausted and tired at the same time. "...I don't know where he is now...but I know where he'll be in the future..."

"September first in York Shin City."

"Ah, you knew as well, Kurapika? Wait, how...?"

"Do you remember when he whispered to me during the exam?"

"Ah, yes, before he gave up..."

"Concerning the Spider."

"Spider...?" Ah, Kurapika's eyes are red. "So he has information you want and he gave you that date."

"Yes."

"The first if September. That's over six months from now!"

"Yes, Gon, but you can take this chance to train up."

"Ah, you're right!"

"So what's going on in York Shin City?"

"The biggest auction in the world."

"Un. From the first to the tenth, a wide range of items from rare objects to unimaginable treasures will be put on auction." I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Well, this is a good chance for me. I fully intended on going to York Shin City anyways."

"Well, this is all the information I could give to you, Gon. If I can find Hisoka, I'll be sure to give you a call."

"I'll do the same, I'll be heading there two weeks in advance and I know someone who lives there."

"Thanks, Kurapika, Scarlett!"

"Well, this is where I'll be leaving."

"I guess you have a lot to do, eh, Kurapika?"

"Eh, you're leaving already."

"We were able to see Killua again and my break is over. I have to save money to join the auction sale. I have to seriously look for some work, as a Hunter."

"Got it. For me, I'll be returning home."

"You too, Leorio?!"

"I haven't become a doctor yet. If I pass the entrance exam of a private university, I won't have to pay high expenses. I can't wait to study after all."

"Okay! Do your best!"

"As for me...I have to begin my own search..."

"Your search, Scarlett?"

"I told you before, didn't I? I'm searching for my mother."

"Ah, right! Then you're doing the same thing as me after I'm done!"

"I'm going to be heading to Heavens Arena to train up and earn some cash before I begin."

"Heavens Arena?"

"It's basically a place where people fight for money and stuff. My teacher told me about this place before and quite frankly I would like the have the money..."

"Greedy."

"Don't go calling me greedy, Killua! It's nice to have enough money in reserve should I need it! Also..." I poked my fingers together. "There is a weapon I really want made...My teacher footed the bill last time, but I really want this one..."

"Weapon maniac."

"S-Shut up!"

"Gon, how much money do you have?"

"Not much."

"Then the three of us will go to Heavens Arena!"

"Eehh...?"

"What's with that, Artie?!"

"I'm kidding, so then the three of us will go there, but I'll be the one leaving ahead of time, got it?"

"Yeah, got it."

"Then we'll all be meeting up again. In York Shin on September first!"

X-X-X-X

"This is one long line." I said drinking my fourth can of coffee today.

"There are no real requirements for entering. If you can knock your opponent out then it's okay. Also, how many cans of coffee are you drinking?!" Killua asked glaring at me.

"I like coffee, okay." I muttered looking away.

"Is it good?" Gon asked looking at me.

"..." I pulled the can away and I offered it to him. "Here."

"Thanks!" Gon drank some before spitting it out, expected. "It's gross!"

"No kidding."

"I quite like it though."

"It tastes really bitter!"

"It's black. Did you want to try one with milk?"

"No thanks."

"Your loss."

I finished drinking by the time we got to the front of the line and we had to fill out a form. Killua got the number 2054, Gon 2055, and I had 2056. Killua seems to be quite familiar with this place...and I was right since he said he came here when he was six. I went to buy another can of coffee while Gon and Killua went to watch a bit before it was their turn. By the time I came back, I saw Gon push a large muscular man out of the ring and Killua knocked his opponent out with a chop to his neck. I heard my number be called up and I could already hear the jeers and insults thrown my way. My opponent looks to be some kind of boxer, but I didn't really care.

"Tough luck, girly. I'll enjoy this."

"..." That comment really pissed me off...that I shifted my class from Field Healer to Martial Artist. "Idiot..."

"Begin."

"Tough luck, I guess." I had my hands in the coat of my pocket and I didn't bother taking them out. I simply kicked the man in gut hard enough to knock him out...and possibly give him a month's worth of pain. "That you got me. Sorry, but I'm not so weak as to lose to a normal person."

"2056, you are a Nen user are you not?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll permit you to go to the 150th floor."

"Got it."

I took my ticket and I returned to where Gon and Killua were waiting...only for Killua to chew me out for not going up in rank with them. I never said I was going to go at their pace though...besides, I want to earn as much money as possible before I leave. I plugged my ears before leaving Gon and Killua to go to the 150th floor. I'm sure they'll be fine on their own. It's not like they need me with them, they're not that stupid.

"Here is my ticket, ah, right, I'm curious if I can continue to stay on one floor no matter what. Is it possible?" I questioned staring at the receptionist.

"Yes, if you fill out a form, you can remain on one floor for up to 15 days. Would you like to fill the form out?"

"Hm...I'll wait until I hit 190. Thank you for the information."

"Of course, Scarlett-san."

I participated in another three matches before the day was out and I reached 190th. I made sure to properly fill out the form to stay here for ten days. Of course, I can also continue on whenever I want during the ten days so it was no problem. Still, I'm a little tired and I wanted to rest up. Izanagi released a small screech and I gave him a smile, running my fingers through his feathers.

"Let's see if those two can get up here within those ten days."

X-X-X-X

"_And Scarlett-san has done it once again! She is practically the wall that separates the 190th floor and the 200th floor! This red haired child has been unstoppable in the five days she's been here! This now marks the 20th consecutive win!_"

"Too easy..."

I turned on my heels, walking away despite the many cheers I received. Gon and Killua already reached the 100th floor and are steadily making their way to me. I guess by tomorrow, I should call it and go to the 200th floor to wait for them. I informed the receptionist of my plans and she told me that I had at least six more fights planned for tomorrow and I agreed to them. Well, tomorrow came and went and I was glad that Gon and Killua got to the 190th floor just after I finished my last match, I would not want to go up against them...because I would do anything to win. I'm pretty competitive after all, I hate losing.

"Yo, you guys took your sweet time." I said giving Killua and Gon a grin.

"Scarlett! You jerk! Why didn't you wait for us some more! Going to the 200th floor on your own!" Killua shouted at me.

"Well, there was a very likely chance I would end up fighting you guys, right? So it's best for me to move on besides, I already got four billion Jenny so I'm very pleased right now."

"F-No wonder you were waiting..."

"Also, if I went against you two, I wouldn't have held back. You both know it, right..." I smiled at the two, completely innocently. "That I'm very much stronger than you two~!"

"No you're not! I injured you that one time!"

"That one time only happened because I wasn't paying attention to you and it was a sneak attack." I flicked Killua's forehead with a slight frown. "Don't underestimate me when I'm in an actual fight."

"Liar..."

"Well, whatever, I'll be waiting on the 200th floor."

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Scarlett, do you know anything about Nen?"

"Nen? I know a bit, but..."

"So can you teach us?!"

"Yeah!"

"I know a bit, but I can't teach it."

"Then tell us what you do know!"

"Please!"

"Hm...Sure, let's go to my room then."

X-X-X-X

"So the only thing I know is that Nen is something you are to learn after being a Hunter, you're supposed to gain a teacher, but...who exactly told you about Nen?" I questioned handing Gon and Killua a cup of hot chocolate.

"Wing-san!"

"Wing-san?"

"He's Zushi's teacher!"

"Ah, I see...then you should pester him for all the answers. As I said, I only know a bit since I learned that the ability I have is due to Nen."

"Huh, ability?"

"Well, let's start with what I do know. It is in all living things, humans, animals, plants, everything. There are four types, Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu."

"We know that, but what is it really?"

"How should I know?"

"You said you knew!"

"I said I knew a bit...Hm...At times like this, I should call Marc-sensei to get him to explain more than what I got out of that phone call..." I tugged at my hair. "...Hm...I kind of don't want to..."

"Do it!"

"But..."

"Do it!"

"Please, Scarlett...?"

"Wahh..." Killua is glaring at me while Gon is giving me the puppy dog eyes. Killua, I could care less about, but Gon's looks makes it hard to say no. "...Okay, I'll give him a call to ask more about this Nen."

"Good!"

"Give me a bit of time, also...please don't talk..."

"Huh, why?"

"Ahahahaha..." I looked away with a nervous smile. "He said that if I ever get a boyfriend, he would personally come to see me to challenge the bastard. I prefer to avoid him thinking I'm dating you guys just because you are in the room as I am talking with you..."

"Why would he do that?"

"I'm like a daughter or sister to him so that's why he's so protective. Always, I'll give him a call now." Izanagi released a screech, before flapping his wings a few times. "Okay, I'll ask."

"Huh? What did Izanagi say?"

"He wants me to ask Marc-sensei to send sweets here. Ah, it's ringing."

"_This is Marc speaking._"

"Marc-sensei, it's me, Scarlett."

"_Oh, Scarlett! What are you calling about?_"

"I want to know more about Nen."

"_Hm...Alright, where are you now?_"

"Heavens Arena."

"_Got it, have you reached the 200th floor?_"

"Yup."

"_Okay, schedule your future fight in 90 days._"

"Sure, but-"

"_It'll take me some time to get there, but I'll meet you there to give you some training._"

"Geh..."

"_What was that for?_"

"N-Nothing!" I glanced at Gon and Killua before turning back around. "A-Anyways! Be sure to pack some lunar berries!"

"_You got a boyfriend didn't you?_"

"I didn't!"

"_Liar._"

"Not lying!"

"_You're nervous. Got it, I'll be sure to kill them._"

"Don't go about killing my friends, you stupid teacher!"

"_Gotcha! They're boys then._"

"Marc-sensei, you idiot! Don't do anything or I'll hate you forever! They're my friends! If you hurt them, I'll swear I'll never talk to you again!"

"_Wha-don't use that tone with me!_"

"Then don't threaten my friends! I keep telling you, I won't get a damn boyfriend so knock it off!"

"_There's no way anyone would want to not hit on you, you're too cute, Scarlett!_"

"Don't call me cute! You know I hate it!"

"_Also! When I get there, you are dressing up properly!_"

"You bring any dresses and I'll burn them! Unless you're giving me a super rare weapon, never! Also, if you bring that stupid album of yours, I'll get angry!"

"_What's wrong with showing off my cute little student?! You look cute dressed up instead of those tomboy clothing you always wear!_"

"Stop calling me cute!" I felt my face heat up while Gon and Killua tried not to laugh. "Just get here, Baka-sensei!" I slammed the phone down and I buried my face in my hands. "So...damn...embarrassing...!"

"Pfff! S-Sounds like you got your hands full...!"

"Pwahahaha!"

"Don't laugh!" I bit my lips, face still red. "I hate it when Marc-sensei behaves like this!"

I tackled Gon and Killua to the ground for laughing and the three of us ended up fighting until I had to register. I stopped, noticing three men waiting for me when I got to the counter. I tilted my head to the side and I began registering when they came towards me, which annoyed me a bit. I turned my focus back to the paper in front of me and I gave it to the woman.

"Alright, thank you for your hard work, Scarlett-san. Here is your new key."

"Thank you very much." I glanced at the three men again. "...Well, whatever."

"Hold it."

"..." I felt my eye twitch when I saw one suddenly step in front of me. The three men surrounding me. "Move."

"We simply wish to speak with you."

"Don't be so cold, little girl."

"I'm afraid." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I know this voice. "That this one is mine~!"

"...?" I slowly turned around, the hair on the back of my neck standing up. I stared at the bastard, still holding my shoulder. "H-Hiso...ka...?"

X-X-X-X

Chapter 20 Ends

Scarlett wouldn't have much in terms of money, hence why she would go to Heavens Arena. Weapon maintenance is expensive (for each weapon she has the bill will not be cheap), it's only natural for her to head to a place where she could earn a lot of money in a short amount of time rather than forcing herself to find work as her weapon's durability decreases. Well, Scarlett won't always be following Gon and them around, she has her own journey after all. From her own desire to find out about her current parentage and her love of weaponry, it'll be a long journey and she'll have to improve herself as a fighter and as a 'Gamer'. Welp, that's it for now so until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


End file.
